Ringing in the New Year
by poeticgrace
Summary: An accident changed everything for two people left on the fringes. LuSam.
1. Chapter 1

"Just a few minutes before midnight here on WBPC, Port Charles' favorite radio station," an announcer said over the airwaves, connecting the residents of Port Charles all over the fair city. Elizabeth Spencer reached down and twisted the knob severely to the left, bringing a comforting silence to her car. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, willing herself to focus on the snow-covered road in front of her. Just a few more miles and she would be home safe at Grams and Cam.

"It's almost 2007, baby," she murmured to her womb, rubbing her stomach absently as she slowed the car. Reaching down, she flipped the lid open on her travel mug and allowed the warm honey tea to pour down her throat. Sitting the red cup back in its holder, she started to hum to the happy song pouring from the speakers. Tapping an erratic beat on the steering wheel, she squinted as the blinding white pounded against her windshield.

"Man, it's really coming down out there," she mumbled, worried that she wouldn't be home before the stroke of midnight. Epiphany had tried to convince her to leave General Hospital for a couple hours, but after a patient had gone into labor, she had refused to leave. She wanted to help the woman, someone undeniably in a situation similar to hers. And she could use the extra money, so she had stayed. Only now was she beginning to regret her choice, wishing that she had left when the sky and the roads were both clear.

Stretching for the cup again, Liz grumbled to herself as its hot contents poured out onto the floorboard. Shaking her head and muttering curse words under her breath, she tried to reach for the cup while keeping the car straight on the road. Suddenly, she felt her car start to veer off the icy road, sending a wave of panic through her petite body. Jerking the wheel, she felt the car start to spin beyond her control. Seconds later, she heard a loud crash and then everything went dark.

"You have a call," Detective Rodriguez barked at Lucky Spencer as he walked by, pointing to the old black rotary telephone sitting on his bare desk.

Lucky looked up at the man and shook his head before pulling the receiver off the cradle. "Spencer," he chirped.

"Lucky, it's Bobbie. You need to get to General Hospital right away. Elizabeth is here, Jason Morgan just brought her in. There's been an accident," his aunt told him.

He felt his entire body go cold as he dropped the phone against the heavy wooden surface, sending a loud, hollow thud throughout the precinct. Without a word to anyone, he yanked his coat off the back of his chair and starting running as fast as his legs could carry him to his car. Two blocks from the hospital, he pulled his phone from his pocket and automatically dialed the first person to cross his mind. Her cursed to himself as her voicemail picked up. "Lu, it's me. Liz was in an accident. Call Nikolas and meet me there when you get this."

Jason Morgan paced frantically in the empty hallway just outside the Intensive Care Unit. It had been more than an hour since he had brought Elizabeth in to GH. He had found her hunched over her steering wheel unconscious. Her car was smashed beyond recognition, and there was gasoline pouring from the tank on the rear of the driver's side. His own safety hadn't been a factor as he had worked quickly to get her from the vehicle. Two minutes later, the entire thing had gone up in flames, sending a storm of pink ash into the winter night sky.

Laying her in the backseat of the dark SUV, he prayed that she could hold on long enough to make it back to General Hospital. Her breathing was shallow and uneven, but she was holding her own. There was visible bleeding on her right arm. Covering her with his leather jacket, he placed a quick call on his cell phone before heading out into the winter storm.

"Monica, it's me," Jason said as soon as his mother answered her office phone.

Monica could detect the worry in his tone. "What is it, Jason?" 

"I just found Elizabeth Spencer unconscious. There's been a car accident. I had to move her, the car was leaking gas. It's burning now. I need you to call someone out here to put the fire out. I'm on my way with her."

"Maybe you should wait for an ambulance…"

"There's no time," he insisted before ending the call. The drive had been long and hard, nearly impossible in the harsh wintry conditions. Periodically, he'd look back in his rear view mirror to make sure that the bleeding hadn't intensified and that she was still breathing. He kept talking to her the entire drive, insisting that she would be okay. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he hoped that he could. Not sure of how he felt about her, he just knew that he didn't want to lose her.

"Elizabeth, I prayed that your baby was ours," Jason began. "I don't know if you know that, but I wanted it to be mine. I loved it as soon as you told me that you were pregnant, even though I knew that the chances of it being mine were slim. I started imagining what it would look like. I wondered if it would be like you or me. I was already making all these plans in my head. I never do that. I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"But with you, this baby, I allowed myself to do it," he continued. "I let myself consider the fact that I might actually be a father. I love Sam, but I would have found a way to love you. You would have been the mother of my child. I've never regretted our night together, even now."

As the conversation washed over Jason in the waiting room, it became too much for him to handle. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Bobbie Spencer paused to tell him the latest news. His best friend's mother looked at him with concern, wrapping her arm around him in a sign of support. "She's still in surgery, Jase," Bobbie informed him. "There is some internal bleeding, and she has lost a lot of blood. They're waiting on Lucky to get here to make a decision on what to do next."

"It's that bad? It's come that far," he whispered, not believing what he was hearing. "What are his options?"

"Well," she retorted, looking down at her hands, "it may come down to saving her life or the baby's. Since Lucky is the father, he will have to make a decision should it come to that."

"No one should ever have to make that decision," he replied as thoughts of Carly and Michael flashed through his mind. He had been there, justifying saving one life over another. "I've made that decision. It's the hardest thing in the world."

"Bobbie!" a deep voice called out as pounding footsteps came toward them. Jason looked up to meet the anxious gaze of Lucky Spencer. The redhead rose to her feet, bringing her only nephew into her embrace. Jason couldn't hear the hushed words they exchanged. Another doctor, his father, came in to join them.

"Bobbie, can I speak to you in private?" Alan asked, looking down at the chart in front of him. He lifted his eyes to look at Lucky before his gaze fell on his son. Twisting his mouth into an uncomfortable smile, Alan turned his back and started to confer with the head nurse.

Lucky sat down, dropping his head in his hands. "Do you know what happened? Do you know how my wife is?"

Wife, Elizabeth was still Lucky's wife. She was still having his baby. "I found her on the annex road that leads to her grandmother's house. She wasn't conscious, and her breathing wasn't very strong. I don't know anything about her condition since we got here."

"She has to be alright," Lucky whispered to himself, tears starting to form in the corner of his strong eyes. "I don't know what I am going to do if I lose her. I can't lose Elizabeth, she's my life. Her, Cam and this baby are my family."

"A decision has to be made now," Monica said as she came into the room, joining the impromptu medical conference between Alan and Bobbie. "Does she know?" Bobbie nodded in response. "Who wants to tell them?"

The two women exchanged a look and peered up at Alan. As head of medicine, this fell into his realm. He took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "We need to talk to you both about Elizabeth," he announced to Lucky and Jason. "Elizabeth has internal bleeding. We are doing everything we can to protect the baby, but it may come down to Elizabeth or the child. In most circumstances, the father would make that choice. However, this situation is a little more difficult."

"Why?" Lucky cried as Jason asked, "Alan, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to tell either of you this, but Elizabeth's baby isn't yours, Lucky," Alan said. "It's Jason's."

"What!" three voices exclaimed in unison. Rage shone in Lucky's eyes as he looked at Jason in disbelief. Jason looked down at the floor, the weight of his father's words sinking into his brain. Behind him, Sam McCall heard the unexpected announcement blow up over and over again in her head.

"What do I need to do?" Jason asked suddenly, realizing that he had to make a choice.

Alan frowned. "I' m not sure of protocol here. Lucky is her husband, and you're the father."

"You can't let Elizabeth die," Lucky implored.

"You might feel differently if it was your child," Jason spat.

"She already has a son here that can't lose her," Lucky shot back.

Until that moment, Jason had forgotten about Cameron. Unlike Lucky, the boy wasn't an immediate factor in his decision, but he was right. Cam did need his mother, and he knew that Liz would never want to leave him. "You heard him," Jason agreed. "You can't let her die. Do what you have to do."

Two hours later, Alan and Monica came out and told both Lucky and Jason that Elizabeth was fine. They had even managed to save the baby. Slowly, the brunette nurse was starting to come out of her heavy fog. She was asking for Jason.

Sam watched wordlessly as Jason walked aimlessly toward her room. For the past two hours, she had sat by his side, praying that everything would turn out the way that it was supposed to. A senseless accident had revealed something life altering, and he hadn't said a word to her an entire time. She had tried to reach for his hand, to give him some sign of support, but he had automatically snapped his hand back, recoiling at her touch.

The man on the other side of her watched in disbelief as the cold mobster retreated toward his wife. Kicking his foot against the wall, he threw the plastic chair against the ground before stalking out of sight. Sam couldn't blame him, his life was falling apart too. It was amazing how much had been ruined because of one night. Lucky had worked so hard to get clean for Elizabeth and the baby. Sam and Jason had just found their way back together. But now, none of that mattered, and both relationships were over. It wasn't official, Sam thought, but she knew that it was over. It had long been clear that Liz loved Jason, and now, she saw that he was in love with her, too.

"Elizabeth, I'm here," Jason murmured as he settled onto the awkward stool next to her bed.

"The baby is yours, Jason," she said softly, her voice hoarse from the tube in her throat. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to protect the baby. I realize now how wrong of me that was. I've known for awhile that I wanted to tell you. I tried the night you were shot, but you didn't remember. And then you found your way back to Sam, and I didn't want to ruin that. Please don't hate me."

Jason managed a smile. "I could never hate you," he reassured her, stroking her chestnut hair. "You're the mother of my baby. I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy that you kept this from me for so long, but I am happy that I am going to have a child."

"D-does Lucky know?" she asked worriedly.

Jason nodded. "They told us at the same time."

"How'd he take it?"

"Not well, but he stayed until he knew that you were okay," Jason told her. "You can't worry about him right now, you need to focus on the baby."

"Our marriage is over," Liz declared. "It's been over for awhile, but this is the final nail in the proverbial coffin. I just don't want him to go back to pills."

"Like I said, you can't worry about him right now. You need to focus on the baby."

"Will you help me, Jase?" she whimpered as he leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

Jason nodded against her body. "I'll do whatever you need, Elizabeth," he soothed. "I'll take care of you and our baby."

Sam sank to the ground in the hallway, his words echoing in her head. Our baby. The air around her was hot and she found it suddenly hard to breathe. It amazed her how quickly she had lost her entire life. She had been shot because of Jason. She had lost her baby with Jason. She had nearly went to jail, committed murder, lied, done everything for Jason. And what did she have to show for it? A broken heart.

Mimicking Lucky's earlier escape, Sam jogged down the hallway. She could hear a few people call out her name as she passed by in a blur, anxious to find fresh air again. Punching the button on the elevator, she was far too impatient to wait for it to return to her floor. Instead, she opted for the stairs, taking them two at a time until she reached the roof. The cold January air hit her face as she threw the door open, snow fluttering down all around her as people all over Port Charles rang in the New Year.

"Hey, Stranger," a voice muttered from the corner. Sam spotted Lucky hunched over the ledge, an amber bottle of liquor in his hands. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Ho w much have you had to drink?" Sam chuckled as she padded over to Lucky. Happily discarding her own coat, she reached for the bottle of whiskey. "Mind sharing?"

Lucky shook his head. "I have no reason to be sober now, so go on ahead," Lucky laughed. "Did you know my wife is having your fiancée's baby?"

Sam shot him a look. "I'm pretty well aware. I'm also pretty well aware that I'm over caring." She took another long sip, allowing the warm liquid to infiltrate her throat. "how much more of this do you have?"

Lucky opened his flannel shirt to reveal an array of travel-sized alcohol. "Who knew that the hospital kept so much alcohol on hand? I guess those staff parties must get pretty wild."

"Give me half," she demanded, lining the miniature bottles on the ledge of the hospital. "I plan to do a lot of drinking tonight. I don't want to stop…"

"Until you can't feel anymore," Lucky said knowingly.

"Wait, aren't you on some kind of program?"

"I was addicted to pills, not alcohol," he retorted pointedly.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever. Bottoms up."

Lucky nodded and lifted his tiny bottle before downing the vodka in one long gulp. Throwing it on the ground, he laughed as the glass crashed against the concrete. Sam followed suit, throwing the empty tequila container down as well. The strains of a nostalgic song filled the chilly air as people around them celebrated. "Do you hear that?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her across the rooftop. "People are celebrating. It's 2007. I forgot."

"I'm starting this year with nothing. I wish I could forget."

"Then don't start it with nothing," Lucky ventured drunkenly, stilling holding onto her hand. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping his strong hands around her waist as she melted into his body. "Start it with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Some time later, Sam woke up on the roof, her body covered by Lucky's arm and her own down parka. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that it was nearly dawn and the snow had stopped. Gently pushing his muscular bicep from her flat stomach, she crawled to her feet and gazed out over the city. Pushing away the constant pounding in her head, she looked at the fresh white snow blanketed Port Charles. Broken glass strewn around her feet, the events of the hours before started to flash through her mind.

"Having regrets?" a raspy voice said from below her. Sam looked down at the man in front of her, his eyes hooded with cheap liquor, heartbreak and confusion. "Man, I have one hell of a hangover."

Sam laughed, "Lightweight. I used to go on benders like these all time when I was still doing salvage work. There's not much else to do on a boat on the open seas. We'd sit around and play poker, drinking until the sun came up. Nothing else has ever really felt normal to me."

"This kind of thing is in my blood," he commented. "My dad always said that I would eventually give into the Spencer temptation, we all have our vices. I gave into mine when I started sleeping with Maxie to get pills. It was the only thing that made me feel numb. So much happened so quickly, I just wanted to forget."

"I used to blame myself for the fact that they slept together," she replied, incapable of saying their names. "I slept with Ric Lansing, my mother's husband, in her own home. I was hurt that Jason kept pushing me away, so I acted out like a child. But I don't blame myself anymore."

"Who do you blame? Me? Because I know that I do," Lucky muttered. "If I had been a stronger man, I would have stopped seeing Maxie. I would have stopped doing drugs like I promised my wife. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me."

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't blame you either. You're right, you're responsible for your actions, and I am responsible for mine. But they slept together, and that was their choice. For whatever reason, it doesn't really matter. Not only that, but she chose to lie to you for months. At least Jason told me…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. This is fate's way of making me pay for all my past sins," he revealed. "I lost my child with Maxie last week, and tonight, I lost my child with Elizabeth. I barely have a job. I live in a room over a diner."

"Well, I'll probably be your neighbor soon because that's all I am going to be able to afford on my measly salary as a file clerk here," she mumbled. "I hadn't even thought about that. I don't have anywhere to live. I just moved back to the penthouse."

"You could live with Alexis," he recommended.

"I'm sure she'll love this," Sam breathed. "She was waiting for something to break Jason and me up for good. I guess she finally has what she wanted."

Lucky stood up and leaned over the ledge next to her, scuffing his shoe on the cement. "I know that Alexis can be a little intense, but I don't think that she would ever want you to go through this."

"She'd think it was well deserved considering what I did to her," Sam spat back.

"Stop putting yourself through this," Lucky insisted, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You're freezing."

"I hadn't even noticed," she murmured, her eyes focusing on the first glint of the morning sun. Lucky picked up his coat and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "I told myself that I was going to have a life without Jason, but I failed myself again. I'm still clinging to our relationship, praying that it will keep me afloat. Without him, I might finally just go under."

"This could have been what pushed me back to pills, but last night, you kept me from going under. You're the only person in the world who could even start to get where my head's at."

"You did drink yourself into oblivion," she pointed out. "I've always heard that addiction feeds addiction, Lucky. Maybe you should slow down on the drinking."

"You're right," he agreed. "I needed to drink to get through last night, but I can't do that again. One drinks leads to another, and before I know it, I could be an alcoholic. I've already been through rehab, and for the sake of Cameron and myself, I don't want to do it again."

Sam didn't look at Lucky as her cell phone started to ring from her coat pocket. He reached down and retrieved it, handing her the tiny silver contraption. Flipping it open, Sam quickly closed it again when she saw Jason's name flash across the screen. "It was Jason," she explained as Lucky's phone started to ring.

"Jason," he said, holding it up for her to see. "Should I answer it?"

"I don't care," she shrugged.

"Spencer," he said calmly as he pushed the connect button. Sam looked at him intently as Lucky listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Oh, so she finally remembered me? Well, I will be by to see her in a little while." He was quiet as he listened. "Have I seen Sam?" he asked, looking at the petite brunette next to him. Her head snapped up, pleading eyes meet his. "No, I haven't seen her."

He didn't say another word as he disconnected. Sam smiled at him thankfully, "I don't want him to know where I am. I'm not ready to deal with this yet."

"I'll never be ready to deal with it," he muttered, raking his fingers through his dark hair. "But she wants to see me, and I feel like I have to listen to what she has to say. I'm not really sure what I'll say once I get there."

"We have to face them eventually," she concurred.

Lucky grinned as an idea popped in his head. "So, why not do it together? I don't have a lot of friends, save for Emily and Nikolas. And I have a feeling that is going to be strained considering Emily is Jason's sister. Nik is my brother, so he'll stand by me no matter what. I could really use someone in my corner right about now."

"A friend?" Sam thought. "I haven't really had a friend since I came here. I mean, Jason started out that way…" Her voice faded as everything came back to her all at once. "Friends, I like the sound of it. You know, I'm really glad we didn't sleep together last night. It would have ruined this moment."

"Well, we did sleep together," he pointed out. "We just didn't have sex. Besides, both of us were too inebriated to manage that."

Sam laughed, the first truly humorous moment of the past 12 hours. "Well, then let's do this," she decided, taking his hand in hers. He nodded, picking up her coat and leading them toward the staircase. They maneuvered the empty passageway quickly before spilling out into corridor of Liz's floor. As they arrived outside her room, they saw Jason and Elizabeth sharing an intimate moment, both of them grinning over an ultrasound of their child in front of them.

"It's funny how quickly things change," Lucky murmured as he watched the scene unfold over Sam's head. A thick pane of glass separated the two previously unconnected couples. "I don't know if I can do this."

She squeezed his hand. "You can do this. We can do this," she emphasized. Reaching timidly with her free hand, she knocked on the heavy door. Her eyes met Jason's through the window, penetrating her soul as they always had. "Let's do this."

"Hi," Elizabeth said quietly as Lucky and Sam entered the room. Sam's hand still gripped Lucky's desperately as they posed awkwardly beside the doorframe. "I didn't really expect to see you together."

"Well, things happen obviously," Sam said coolly, disregarding the small woman as she looked up at Lucky, checking to make sure that he was still okay. He nodded at her slightly, indicating that he was fine. "Jason called to say you wanted to see Lucky, so here we are."

"We?" Jason asked, clearly caught off guard.

Lucky met Jason's icy blue gaze. "We are here to see what you two wanted," he replied evenly. Sam rubbed her thumb over the inside of his wrist, praying that he would draw some kind of strength from the gesture. "So, what is it? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I've asked Jason to be a father to his child," Elizabeth answered. "That's all he is going to be, Lucky, we're not getting married."

Lucky eyed her. "Liz, it's over. We both know it's over. You're free to do whatever you want. I'll sign the divorce papers as soon as they're drawn up. I don't want to prolong this anymore. It only makes it harder on Cam."

"I should go," Sam said suddenly, realizing that she didn't belong there. She started to unpeel her hand from Lucky's but he held on tighter.

"Stay with me," he whispered. "We're almost there."

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute in the hallway? We should probably give them a minute alone," Jason declared.

Sam shook her head, tired of always doing what he wanted. She needed to stand on her own. "Lucky actually needs me, and I want to be here for him," she stated.

"Listen, Elizabeth, I don't know why you did what you did," Lucky said. "It's not for me to judge. I've done a lot of horrible things to you, but you lied to me about my child. And you kept that lie, even after I lost the baby with Maxie. You knew what this child meant to me, and you kept lying. I didn't deserve that."

"I know you didn't," she whimpered. There were no words to justify what she had done. All of her previous reasons no longer made any sense.

"I understand now that I don't have a place in your life, and I can live with that," he continued. "I'm just hoping that we can come to some kind of understanding about Cam. I know that I'm not his biological father, but I am his dad. No matter what has happened between us, nothing changes that."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she countered. "I'll have to think about it."

"I hope that you will. And I hope that you will be okay. No matter what happens, I want you and your child to be strong and healthy. You're a good mother, Elizabeth, and I know that you will give your child with Jason an amazing life."

"Thank you," she whispered, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. "I really am sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Lucky nodded knowingly. "Sam, we should go."

"I need to talk to Jason first," she replied, nodding her head toward the hall.

Lucky nodded and bent over to whisper something in her ear, eliciting a smile that neither Jason nor Elizabeth could decode. "I'll wait for you at the nurse's station," he said loudly before exiting without another word to anyone else in the room.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jason told Liz before following his fiancée outside. "How are you holding up?"

Sam put her hands up in front of her chest. "You no longer have the right to worry about me, Jason. I saw it in there, I saw the look in your eyes. I've tried to convince myself that it wasn't there for months, but we both know that it is. You love her."

Jason shook his head. "I love you. I want to marry you."

"Well, I can't marry you, Jason. You think you love me now, but I know you. I know that soon as you see her holding your child, it's going to change everything. I don't want to risk losing you again, so I have to stop now. I have to build a life without you."

"We've already tried that, it didn't work."

"It will this time because I'm letting go. All of this," she said, waving her hands to indicate their relationship, "it's gone. We have to be over."

"Please," he pleaded as his eyes grew wet. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jase, and that's why I'm doing this," she wept. "You need to build your life with her and your child. I need to have one of my own."

"Sam…"

"I have to go," she said. "I'm going to move out of the penthouse this afternoon. I'll be gone by the time you get home. Before you know it, it'll be like I was never there."

"That's not even possible," he whispered as Sam trailed off, her head down in definite resolution. She knew that as long as she focused on her black pointed boots and the sterile white floor below, she wouldn't look back. She kept walking and didn't look up until she literally walked right into Lucky's waiting arms. He grabbed onto her instantly, embracing her tightly. "You're okay, you're okay," he repeated.

"Just get me out of here. Take me somewhere, anywhere, I don't care," she pleaded. "Just get me away from this place."

Lucky thought for a moment, wracking his brain for somewhere to go. "I know just the place."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat quietly in the police cruiser as it made its way along a dusty country road. They were a few miles outside town, but she could barely recognize her surroundings. "Where are we going exactly?" she asked skeptically as Lucky slowed to make a left turn. He didn't say anything, just threw her a mystic smile. Wherever they were going, it was certain to be beautiful. The calm, serene countryside seemed so pure and pristine with the ivory white snow. All around her, the world looked like an actual snow globe.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, peering out at the rows of pine trees passing by outside. "I grew up in the city and then the water. I used to look through old books whenever I could get my hands on them, scouring the pages for scenes like the one outside. I wanted to live in a cottage in the country, surrounded by trees and water and flowers. It would be just my brother and me. I guess some dreams just don't come true."

Lucky bit his bottom lip as he looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye. "When Elizabeth and I were 16, we dreamt about running away to New York City. I was going to be a musician, playing my guitar to make a living. She was going to be an artist. We had plans to get an apartment, we were such dreamers then."

"Why do you think neither of us ever found our dream?" Sam asked quietly, leaning back in the seat. She reached out and adjusted the vent, feeling the comforting warmth of the hot air on her face.

"Dreams change. You grow up and realize that the things you wanted when you were young aren't necessarily what you want anymore," he replied. "Elizabeth and I would have never made it as starving artists. She had the talent, but I didn't. I was destined to be a cop, and as it turns out, I'm pretty damn good at it when I'm not hyped up on pills. I've even grown to love it."

"And Elizabeth? Do you think she regrets it?"

Lucky shook his head thoughtfully. "No, I think she likes her life. She is a good nurse, and she makes good money to support herself and Cameron. Elizabeth is the kind of woman that believes in fate, so she believes that everything has happened as it should. Her one night with Zander led to Cameron, just as her one night with Jason led to this child. She'll never regret it, and I could never to ask her to because of her children."

"You're a pretty amazing man to be so selfless, Lucky Spencer," Sam realized aloud. "I wish I could feel the same way for Jason, but I regret my night with Ric. I regret that my actions drove him into her arms. I regret that she gets to have his child, and I don't."

"Maybe this is supposed to be your fate. Maybe you had to take this journey to lead you to where you were supposed to end up. I don't know if I really believe in that, but I do believe in God. He has a plan for all this, I have to trust that. There is a reason I am going through this."

"And what do you think your reason is?"

Lucky grinned. "Who knows, you might just be my reason," he teased. "Actually, I have no clue. I guess it's not for me to know. All will become apparent in due time, and I will understand that this was just a stepping stone to take me to the next level."

"I've been on quite a journey since I came to Port Charles," Sam remembered. "When I first came to town, I was just looking for a good time with Jax. And then I met Sonny, and I fell in love. It wasn't meant to last, but our brief affair gave me my daughter. I thought that everything had been worth it because I was going to have this little girl. Right after that, Jason came into my life, and I fell in love for real. I thought I was going to finally have a chance to be happy, and then Kristina got sick…and I lost my daughter. But through all that, I had Jason. He was my reason for everything. I could justify everything because it led to him. After losing him, I'm not sure anymore."

Lucky reached across and patted her left hand, which rested gingerly on her knee. "You're going to be a mother someday, Sam. I don't know much, but I know that," he promised. "Just like I know that I will have children of my own someday. Even if I have to adopt them, I am gong to be a dad."

"I've watched you with Cameron at the park a time or two, you're an amazing father to him. He always seems like such a happy little guy. He's lucky to have you. Any child you have will be lucky to have you."

"Thank you," he said, pulling the car to a stop in a peaceful clearing. Dry grass peeked through the crisp snow peaks as he stepped out of the car, pulling a backpack from his backseat. He enjoyed the crunching sound his boots made as he padded around the vehicle to help Sam. "This is it. This is the perfect place I was talking about."

"What is this place?" she asked as he led her along a path. They kicked up powdered snow as the trekked along, both of them quietly enjoying the beautiful view. His hand rested easily on the small of her back as they came to another clearing. "What is that?"

"This is the boxcar," Lucky told her. "Many of Port Charles finest, including myself, have lived here over the years. I still like to come out here sometimes because it's so secluded. It reminds me of who I used to be and where I come from. And it gives me a place to think."

Taking Sam's hand, he helped her step up into the abandoned train car. Sam treaded carefully across the old wooden planks, looking around in amazement. "So, what do you have in that bag there?" she asked, pointing to the knapsack on Lucky's back.

Lucky unzipped it carefully. "Let's see, I have a blanket," he listed, offering Sam a bright patchwork quilt. "I also have a thermos of coffee, two muffins, two cups, a portable radio and a flashlight."

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Sam giggled as she spread the blanket over the floor. Lucky set the flashlight in the middle, flipping the switch to send an artificial light throughout the car. Unwrapping the muffins, Sam poured coffee into the mugs and waited for Lucky to join her in a spontaneous picnic.

"I talked Bobbie into giving us some java at the hospital and managed to convince Epiphany to give me two muffins from the snack tray. I had the other stuff in the car already. I figured you could use some fun. I know it's not that much, but it's the best I could do on the fly."

"You could have taken me to Jake's, most guys would have. A game of pool and a few more drinks, I could have rocked your world," Sam taunted.

Lucky laughed. "I think we already tried that, so let's do this instead," he remarked smartly as he spun the dial. Finally settling on a station playing the blues, he smiled as he stretched his legs out. "This song reminds me of growing up at my dad's club. He used to own a blues joint, if you can imagine that. I don't know how many nights I spent in his office, listening to the same old, soulful songs."

"You seem to have good memories of your dad. I wish I had that. The best memories I really have about my father involve some kind of scam. We were always running away from something, living day-to-day and living on our wits."

"Our childhoods aren't as different as you might think," Lucky chuckled. "I spent every single day of my life until I was 11 on the run. I had lived in twenty towns before we finally settled down here. We were always looking over our shoulder, using assumed identities. I never made friends because it was easier when I had to leave if there was no one to miss. It was just my parents, me and our dog. We even had our own rules of survival."

"I had no ideal. I guess I always assumed that you had lived in Port Charles your entire life. The Spencers are a living institution in that town, like the Quartermaines."

"My mother grew up here, and my father came to town to help Aunt Bobbie," he explained as he popped a bite of the pumpkin muffin in his mouth. "But enough about me, tell me what it's like to live on a boat."

"As strange and hard as it was, I loved growing up out there," she mused. "Every day, it was something new. By the time I was 10, I'd seen most of the world. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Not a bad way to grow up," he commented warmly as she took a sip of coffee.

"Not bad, but it's not how I want to raise my children," she told him. "I want stability for my children. I want to be able to give them the home that I never had. I don't have any family left, so I guess I will have to create my own."

Lucky opened his mouth to start to say something, but Sam interrupted him. "I love this song," she squealed delightfully. "Dance with me." Grabbing Lucky's hand, she pulled him to his feet and into a semi-waltz.

"This is a good song," he agreed, turning her in a circle as his hand traveled down her muscular back. Resting her head on his strong chest, Sam sighed happily and languished in the feeling of safety. "This is a good dance."

Sam nodded in agreement as the final strains of the song faded into the air. Pulling away from him, she looked up at Lucky. Suddenly caught up in the moment, she had become very aware of everything around her. The feeling of his strong hands on her waist, the faint scent on his skin, his breath on her cheek. He started to lean down as she leaned forward, their eyes interlocked. At the last minute, Sam turned her head. "We can't do this."

"It's too soon," he agreed, putting his hands on the back of his head as he turned away. "I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment."

"I just don't want to ruin this, Lucky. I don't have friends, and I think you might just turn out to be the first one I've made in Port Charles. I don't want to jeopardize losing that by doing this."

He shook his head. "You're right. Friends is good, friends is what we both need."

"It's getting colder," Sam mumbled as she stepped away. Turning her back, she quietly folded up the blanket as Lucky packed the rest of the belongings into his backpack. "Can you take me to Jason's to pack my stuff? I don't think I could do it alone."

Lucky nodded solemnly. "That's what friends are for," he pledged as they headed toward the car. "Why don't you rest in the car? It'll take at least a half hour to get back into the city and across town to the penthouse."

True to his word, they arrived at Harborview Towers approximately 30 minutes later. He watched her sleep for a few moments, her doe eyes closed as she slept peacefully in the bucket seat next to him. Gently shaking her, her eyelids fluttered a few times before a placid smile crept across her pert lips. "I was having the most amazing dream," she mumbled sleepily, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well, wake up, Sleeping Beauty, your real life awaits," Lucky told her as he killed the motor. Sam rolled her eyes as she headed for the building. Nodding amicably at the guards positioned inside the lobby, she waited restlessly as the elevator slowly climbed toward the top floor. Rummaging through her bag, she searched for her keys. "I can't believe this place ever felt like home to you. It seems so empty."

Sam smiled. "We had some good times here. Jason is different than most people think," she replied.

"You sound like Elizabeth. She always used to say things like that. I guess I should have known. Girls always want the bad boy. Nice guys finish last."

"I don't know, Spencer, I think you have a wild streak in you somewhere," she teased. "I guess we should start somewhere. I know the cop in you wants to snoop, but do me a favor and refrain."

"I wouldn't do that," he said honestly. "This isn't about work, this is about you. I'm here to help you get through this, not dig up dirt on Jason."

"I don't have much, it won't take long," she promised as she pulled a black suitcase from the hall closet. Lucky took it from her and followed her up the staircase. Opening the tall bureau in the bedroom she once shared with Jason, she piled the contents of her two drawers in the bag. She repeated the same action as she emptied her part of the closet. Fingering Jason's row of worn tee shirts, she took in the familiar scent of him for the final time.

"What else do you need to get?" Lucky asked as he pulled the zipper closed on the bulging suitcase.

"Just a few personal things," she told him as she directed him down the hallway. She threw a few things from the bathroom into her purse and looked in the spare rooms in case anything had made its way there. Stopping at the last room, she hesitated. "I don't know if I can go in there. Jason will probably use it as a nursery for her baby now."

"What do you mean?"

"This was the room we were going to use as Lila's nursery," she clarified as she pushed the door open. Lucky looked at the pale pink walls as Sam stood in the middle of the room. "I don't want her to have this stuff, Lucky. I don't want her to use my baby's stuff."

"I know," he murmured as he dropped her suitcase in the doorway. Rushing forward, he gathered her in his arms just as the tears started to come. "We'll take everything we can get in my car. I'll send someone to get the rest of the stuff. She won't use it, I promise."

"Thank you," she said once the sobs had subsided. Leaning down, she picked up the one thing she wanted the most, the mobile they had picked out for her daughter. "I couldn't stand it. I know it seems selfish, but this stuff and a slab of granite is all I have."

"You're not being selfish. In fact, I think you're being incredible strong," Lucky complimented her as he guided her out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Back downstairs, she smiled at him. "I wish I could believe that. I like to pretend that I'm strong, but inside, I'm just a scared little girl who wants someone to love her."

Lucky waited for a beat before changing the subject. "Anything else?"

Sam looked around the room, shaking her head before her eyes landed on the fireplace. She sauntered across the room and grabbed the frames containing pictures of her sisters and another of her brother. Her fingers hesitated as they brushed over the center frame containing the picture of her and Jason. She picked it up and looked down at it, wiping away the layer of dust covering the glass. "Goodbye," she whispered to herself as she replaced it on the mantle. Handing Lucky the two frames to tuck into her bag, she smiled resolutely. So ends another chapter in the life of Samantha McCall, she thought to herself, as she removed a single silver key from its chain. Placing it on the mahogany desk, she took one look back before closing the door on that part of her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Lucky laid alone in his bed at Kelly's, staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling. Shadows danced across the brick wall as a car passed by outside, its engine quickly fade into the black night. He kept trying to sleep, but his brain wouldn't let him. He had barely slowed down in the 24 hours since finding out Elizabeth had cheated on him with Jason, and he knew that eventually, something would have to give. As his cell phone rang, he feared that the truth was coming too soon.

Reaching over, he flicked on the lamp and grabbed his cell phone. Sitting up, he swung his bare feet over the edge of the bed and answered the phone to hear a deep voice greet him warmly. "Hey, man," Nikolas said softly. Lucky could imagine him curled up on a sofa at Wyndamere, a sleeping Emily resting her head in his lap. He could almost smell the burning flames in the fireplace, taste the rich red wine on the table in front of his brother. "How are you holding up?"

"I figured you had heard," Lucky sighed as he flexed his legs out in front of him. A framed photograph of Elizabeth and Cameron grinned back at him from his desk. He grimaced as he turned away, determined to stay focused on the conversation with his brother. "I'm not doing very well, to be honest. I got pretty trashed last night."

"Lucky, you need to be careful. I know that this is hard, but you can't slip back into old habits," Nikolas warned him. "If you want to keep seeing Cam, you need to stay clean."

"I know. I didn't take any pills, and I won't. I just had too much to drink," he explained. "I wanted to get out of my head for awhile. I mean, my wife is having a baby with someone else. I lost my other baby last week. I think I'm entitled to one mistake."

"Of course you do, I'm just trying to watch out for you. Lulu and I were both worried about you after we found out. Elizabeth told Emily this morning, and we tried calling you all day. Where were you, man?"

Lucky laughed to himself. "You'll never believe this, but I spent the day with Sam. She found me last night on the roof at General Hospital, we ended up spending the night together."

"You spent the night with my cousin?" Nikolas asked incredulously. "Do you really think that was the best idea?"

"Not like that," Lucky chuckled. "We just slept on the roof. I guess we both needed to lose ourselves for a few hours. We danced, but that's it. I helped her move out of the penthouse today."

"Have you talked to Elizabeth anymore since this morning? She's really worried about you, Lucky. She'd probably appreciate it if you gave her a call."

"That's probably not such a great idea right now. I think I need to take a few days to cool down. I don't want to end up saying anything to her that I don't mean. Liz has enough going on, she doesn't need to be stressed out about me. Just tell her that I'm okay and that I'll be in touch."

"What about Sam? Has she talked to Jason?"

"Not that I know of. I helped her settle into a room down the hall. I told her that she could probably stay with Alexis or even you, but she didn't want to burden anyone. She's determined to make something out of her life without Jason. I'm amazed by her strength, Nik. She has definite moxie."

"Moxie?" Nikolas laughed. "That sounds like something your dad would say."

"I'm starting to realize that I'm more like my dad than anyone would have thought. I used to think it was a bad thing, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Lucky, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. If I'm not fine, I promise I'll tell you that, too."

Lucky heard a faint cry in the background and Emily's voice murmur something. "I have to go, Spencer just woke up. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, man," Lucky said. "Hey, Nikolas?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling," Lucky replied before ending the call. Gently setting the phone back on the table beside him, he walked over to the window and stared out over the city. It was the same skyline as the night before but it looked so different. Everything was different.

Down the hall, Sam turned over for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. Pulling her long, dark hair from beneath the collar of her white tank top, she sighed with frustration as she willed herself to fall asleep. Every time she even started to fade away, another memory with Jason came flooding back to her.

There were good memories. She thought about their dance in the rain, the days in Hawaii, the night he had given her the star necklace. She thought about the first time they had kissed, the first time they had made love, the first time she had known that she was in love with him. She thought about the proposal, running into his arms on the balcony before she was shot, seeing him after he had returned from Tennessee.

And there were bad memories. She remembered the days after she was shot, how cold and distant he had been for her own good. She remembered the moment he told her that their daughter was gone, how withdrawn and numb she'd felt in the weeks after. She remembered finding out that he had slept with Liz, barely comparing to how hard it was to find out that she was having his baby. She remembered the agonizing pain of knowing that they would never be together again.

Frustrated, she threw the blankets off the bed and started to pace around the empty room. The only personal effects decorating the room were the two pictures of her siblings, which lined the darkened window sill. Everything she had in the world was in the small space, and she suddenly realized how little it amounted to. Closing her eyes, she realized how little it seemed to actually matter.

For instance, there was Lucky. He had a close-knit family, a brother and a sister who both adored him. He had a father he idolized, an aunt who was forever watching over him, a proud grandmother and an adorable nephew. He had a best friend in Emily and a band of brothers in the police force. He had a life, but yet, he was in the same boat she was. As she paused to look out the window, she wondered what his next step would be.

A knock on the door broke her out of her silent reverie. Padding across the room, she slowly opened the door, surprised to find Lucky standing on the other side. Wearing a crisp, unbuttoned white men's dress shirt and faded jeans, she could tell by the tired look in his eyes that he was dealing with his own bout of insomnia. "Come on in," she murmured as he slipped by. His bare feet made a quiet pattering sound as he crossed the room, pausing in the same place she had occupied moments before. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Lucky nodded without looking at her. Noticing how beautiful she looked, he was afraid to tempt himself by looking at her again. The white tank and dark jeans clung perfectly to her every curve as she padded up behind him. Wordlessly, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him for comfort. "My mind won't stop racing. I think I've remembered every single thing that has ever happened between Elizabeth and me," he said. "I've been tossing and turning for hours, so I thought I'd take a chance and see if you were still up."

"My brain is on constant replay, too," she said.

"So, let's do something about it," he replied, pulling a small box out of his back pocket. "What do you say? Wanna play a few rounds?"

Sam grinned and took the box of cards from him. Lighting the lone candle in the room, she made room for him on the bed and settled in. Shuffling expertly, she quickly dealt the cards to him. "What do you say to a little five card draw?"

"Well, I had rummy in mind, but it's your call," he smiled. "What are the stakes?"

"Strip poker?" she ventured teasingly.

"Sam!" he exclaimed in mock offense.

"How about dinner?" Sam relented with a wide smile. "If you win, you have to make me dinner. If I win, I have to make you dinner."

"Sounds good, but to be fair, I should warn you that I don't actually know how to cook. I'm an expert at ordering takeout, especially barbeque," he retorted.

"My specialty is Chinese," she giggled. "But seriously, whoever wins has to attempt to make a meal for the other. What do you say, buddy?"

"I'm game," Lucky said, smiling down at his hand. An hour later, Lucky wasn't smiling as he folded in defeat. "I had no idea that you were this good. I knew you said you had played a lot, but you're amazing."

"I am pretty amazing," she remarked cheekily, sliding the worn deck back into the box.

"Okay, you're not that good."

"Hey!" she cried, smacking him upside the head with a pillow. Lucky looked at her in disbelief, smirking as he grabbed a pillow in retaliation. "You can't hit a girl, Mr. Policeman."

"Good thing you're a woman," he shot back, hitting her square across the face. She yelped as she started to swing back, barely missing him as he dodged to the left. Lucky thumped her in the head again, earning a determined glare from Sam.

She whacked him twice on both sides of the head, giggling as he put his hands up in surrender. "Lightweight," she ragged. Lucky shocked her as he hit her with the pillow on the shoulder. "Ow." Sam started to hit him again when Lucky grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. She tumbled onto his body in a fit of giggles, which only ceased when her eyes met his. Electricity shot through her as his smoldering gaze held hers. Reaching up, she cupped the back of his head with her hand, drawing him down toward her. Just as their lips were about to meet, her phone rang shrilly through the room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lucky muttered as she rolled off the bed. Covering his eyes with his face, he listened as she answered the phone. From the first word, he could tell that her defenses were up. It had to be him.

"I can't talk right now," she stated evenly.

"Sam, I really think we should talk. I'm worried about you," Jason pleaded.

"I'll be in touch when I'm ready. Until then, just leave me be."

"You can't stay at Kelly's, it's not safe. Please let me put you up somewhere."

"I have a cop living down the hall, Jason," she reminded him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I think you should be worried about Elizabeth now. She's the one who could be in danger, right? I mean, that was always the reason we couldn't have a baby."

"You know that I didn't do this on purpose."

"It doesn't make it any easier," she mumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But just because of all this, it doesn't mean that it has to be over. I still love you, and I know that you love me."

"Don't do this to me," she argued. "You can't call here anymore and make these confessions, Jason. I can't have you leave me in six months when you realize that you have to do what's best for your child. I need to do what's best for me now."

Lucky was shocked as she slammed down the phone without saying goodbye. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to push the tears back down. "Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Sam, you didn't do anything wrong. It's probably good that happened. I mean, I was going to kiss you. And since we agreed that we would only be friends…"

"Right, I'm starting to rethink that policy," she laughed humorlessly.

"It's when you're feeling like this that you probably need it most," he told her knowingly. "If something were to ever happen between us, I would want it to be about us wanting to be together, not about us wanting to forget about being with someone else. You're still in love with him, and I still love her. We both deserve better."

Sam yawned, suddenly tired of everything, including her life. "Dammit, Spencer, you really are one of the good guys."

"It's my curse," he said, walking over to hug her. It felt so good, so natural to have her in his arms, but he had meant what he said. It needed to be about them and not the pain. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Will you stay? We can sleep next to each other, just two friends sharing a bed. Maybe we'll both be able to sleep if we're not alone."

"I don't know if that's really a good idea."

"Stay," she pleaded, crawling in the bed. Moving toward the wall, she pulled back the comforter and patted the sheets next to her. "Come on."

Lucky didn't say anything as he slid in next to her. Satisfied, Sam leaned back on the cool pillow and smiled to herself. Leaning over, Lucky blew out the candle and settled into the bed. Rolling over so that he was facing her, he reached over and stroked her hair tenderly. "Good night," he whispered.

Sam closed her eyes, the intimacy of the moment too much. "Good night," she murmured.

Hours later, bright sunshine filled the room, piercing Lucky's closed eyes. For a moment, he was disoriented, unsure of where he was. Then, as he moved, his arm bumped against someone else and he remembered that he was with Sam. Opening his eyes, he was pleased to find her curled up in the crook of his arm, her hair splayed over his bare chest. She was still sleeping, snoring very lightly. Smiling down at her, he watched her sleep for more than an hour before her eyelids finally fluttered open.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Sam took the last drink of her coffee and threw the empty container in the trashcan before entering General Hospital. Her shift was set to begin any minute, and like most days, she was running behind. Smoothing a slight wrinkle in her slate grey pencil skirt, she waited restlessly for the elevator to meet her at the ground floor. People milled around the busy lobby as she stepped in, punching the button for the fifth floor.

"Ms. McCall, you are late," Epiphany barked as soon as she set foot outside the elevator. The intimidating woman was waiting for her with a stack of files, her fist resting on her hip.

Sam smiled apologetically at the nurse. Usually, Sam didn't back down to anyone, but she had found out that making Epiphany mad usually made her day much longer. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "I've heard that before. Get these up to Bobbie Spencer on seven. The patient is set to leave any minute. When you get done, come back down and we will go over everything else Dr. Alan Quartermaine has scheduled for you today."

Taking the pile of folders from Epiphany, Sam returned to the elevator and headed to the seventh floor. A stray tendril of hair fell into her eyes as the bell dinged. Blowing it off her face as she stepped out, she couldn't see where she was going as she collided with someone. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as hundreds of papers floated to the ground around her. "Oh great," she muttered beneath her breath as she started to retrieve them.

"Here, let me help," a familiar voice said. Sam looked up to see Jason's blue eyes grinning back at her as he compiled the white sheets. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's my fault," she countered, gathering her things as quickly as she could. She hadn't seen him since the phone conversation, and she still wasn't ready to deal with everything yet. "So, what brings you to General Hospital?"

"I'm picking Elizabeth up," he told her truthfully.

"Oh, she's getting out today. That's great. I'm really glad to hear that she's healthy and that the baby is going to be okay," Sam rattled as she shoved medical charts back into folders.

"You don't have to pretend," he murmured as he handed her the last few pieces of paper. His hand lingered on hers as they transferred the charts. Sam wanted to give into the temptation and tell Jason that she missed him, but she couldn't.

"Please, Jason, don't," she implored as she rose to her feet. Turning on her heel, she glided across the ward toward the nurse's station, hoping to deliver the files to Bobbie and retreat back to the safety of the fifth floor. Her hopes were soon dashed, however, when she saw the redhead talking to a seated Elizabeth. "Great, I can't get a break this morning," she thought as she waited for the two women to stop their conversation.

"Oh, Sam," Elizabeth breathed, not sure what else to say.

Handing the charts to Bobbie, Sam smiled as warmly as she could at the two women. "Epiphany asked that I bring these up to you," she told the nurse.

"Thanks, I'm going to go give these to the lab, Liz. You should be out of here in a few minutes," Bobbie explained before leaving them alone.

"Jason just told me that you're getting out today, congratulations. It's good that everything is okay with you and the baby," Sam told her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied kindly. "I really appreciate you saying that."

"Well, I should probably get going. Good luck with everything."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but Emily said you have been spending time with Lucky."

"So?"

"How is he? Is he doing okay?"

Sam studied the wholesome brunette in front of her. "Lucky is fine. If he wanted you to know any more than that, he would be in contact with you himself. I'm not going to be your go-between. Maybe Emily and Nikolas can do it, but I won't."

Bobbie returned with Jason in tow. Both sensed the palpable awkwardness in the air. Resting his hand on the back of her wheelchair, Jason looked between the two women who occupied such a large part of his heart. "Bobbie said that you can go home now."

Incapable of standing much more, Sam left without saying another word. Stepping into the elevator, she was happy to finally be away from the situation. Epiphany was waiting for her when she returned to the fifth floor, sending her down to the pharmacy to fill prescriptions for Alan. Of course, Elizabeth and Jason were both in the pharmacy, talking quietly as they waited for her vitamins to be refilled.

"Can you fill these for Alan Quartermaine?" Sam asked a technician, trying to stay undetected by the duo. Jason looked like a proud father doting over the mother of his child as he spoke to Liz. As they left the pharmacy, Sam watched them, her heart breaking all over again.

"Here you are," the elderly technician told her, handing her three small white sacks with pills. Sam thanked the man and stalked out, praying that was the end of her misery. She had just paused outside the door to adjust her heel when she saw it. Jason reached out and took Elizabeth's hand, helping her from the wheelchair. It was a simple, common gesture, and only she would notice it. Elizabeth smiled as she found her footing, Jason resting his hand on the small of her back, just above her waist. Just before they turned to go out, Elizabeth turned and said something to Jason. He threw his head back in laughter, reaching down to hug her tightly. As they pulled apart, they both looked behind them to find a staring Sam stuck in her place.

"There you are!" Lucky exclaimed as he came bounding across the lobby, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her effortlessly off the floor. Spinning her around in a circle, he set her down so that his back was to Elizabeth and Jason. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Just go with me."

Sam nodded with understanding before throwing her arms around his neck. "I missed you!" she cried loudly enough for the two bystanders to hear her.

"Let me walk you back upstairs," he offered, taking the three bags with his right hand and her hand with his left. Turning without looking at either of their exes, he led them to the elevator and prayed that she would stay composed long enough to make it there.

"I…they're…family…" she stuttered as the heavy metal doors shut. Sam turned and looked at Lucky, her body visibly shaking. "Thank you for saving me. I was frozen, I didn't know what to do."

"You would have done the same for me," he said. "Believe me, I know how hard it is to watch."

"How did you even know?"

"I was on my way to a NA meeting when I saw you. You looked like a deer caught in the headlights," he explained. "You know that Liz is probably going to tell Nikolas and Emily. People are going to be talking."

"So let them talk," she retorted saucily. "I don't feel the need to explain myself to anyone. What is going on is between you and me, and I like it that way."

"But there's nothing going on," he pointed out.

"But they don't know that," she countered with a sassy smile. Looping her arm in his as they stepped off the elevator, it felt nice to share a secret with someone that couldn't get her killed or put in jail. It was harmless, and that thrilled her.

"Port Charles is a small town, are you sure you really want people talking about you?"

Sam looked at him. "Are you kidding me? People have been talking about me the entire time I've lived here. I know what my life looks like to outsiders. I don't care what these people have to say. I've never worried about my reputation. The question is, are you sure you want to be seen with me? I'm trash, Lucky. That can't be good for your career."

"Do not talk about yourself like that," he ordered harshly, stopping to take her chin gently into his palm. Lifting it so that her eyes met his, he smiled reassuringly. "You are a strong, beautiful woman. You don't need to tear yourself down like that in front of me. I see you, the real you. I'm on to your secrets, McCall. Underneath that rough, me-against-the-world exterior, there is an angel."

She smiled radiantly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"I should be working," she realized. "What do you say, dinner tonight? You owe me."

Lucky glanced down at his watch. "I thought I just repaid those debts," he taunted. "I have a late shift, so I won't be back until around seven. I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind letting me use the kitchen. How does eight work for you?"

"Eight it is."

The rest of the day seemed to pass too slowly for Sam. Patient after patient, she ran all over the hospital filling orders for nurses and doctors. Still, she had an extra spring in her step, a wider smile on her face as she went through the movements of such mundane tasks. Epiphany was obviously annoyed at her uncharacteristic joy and candor, but Sam wouldn't let it bother her. Everyone was deserving of a good day once in awhile.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Cruz asked as he slammed a police report on Lucky's desk.

Lucky grinned at his partner as he shrugged. He wasn't sure why he was so happy, but it was undeniable that he was in a good mood. After seeing Elizabeth with Jason, he had expected to be devastated, depressed for at least a few days. However, saving Sam from embarrassment, it had set something free inside him. "Look, do you think I could get out of here early? I have somewhere I have to be."

"Why, got a hot date?"

"Just dinner with a friend."

Now, in the kitchen, he was afraid he had gotten in over his head. Mixing the spinach into the egg concoction, he tried to decipher his grandmother's chicken scratch. He had planned a complete menu consisting of a baby spinach salad with roma tomatoes and olive oil dressing, quiche Florentine, bruschetta and crème brûlée, It seemed fancy, but his grandmother had helped him prepare much of the first three dishes. The fourth, he had cheated on and bought from the French patisserie near the precinct. He just wanted to give Sam a perfect night, give them both a perfect night.

As he poured the thick liquid into the pie crust, Lucky's phone rang. Balancing the pie plate in one hand and his phone in the other, he answered it, clearly annoyed at the distraction. "Spencer," he grumbled as he set the timer and adjust the temperature knob.

"Lucky, it's Elizabeth." Lucky's heart stopped at the mere sound of her voice, just as it had hundreds of times over the years. "How are you?"

Clutching the handset tightly, he took a deep breath. "I'm okay," he said shortly. "I hear that you got out of the hospital. How is the baby?"

"Fine, everything looks good," she answered. "How's work?" "Can we not do the small talk thing? Just tell me why you called."

"I saw you with Sam," she revealed. "It hurt."

"You were with Jason. That wasn't exactly easy for me."

"So, what, it was to get back at me? You shouldn't use her like that."

"I'm not using her, Elizabeth. Sam and I are friends. She needs me right now, and I need her. I need someone who understands how I feel. I can't ask Em or Nik to take sides, it wouldn't be fair. I need someone who will just be on my side right now. Sam is."

"I'm not not on your side," she said. "I didn't know we even needed sides."

"What do you expect, Elizabeth? We can't just go automatically to being friends yet," he said. "Do you want to have dinner parties with us? Invite Emily and Nik and Sam and me all over for dinner at your penthouse. The penthouse you share with my son, Jason and your new baby? Be realistic."

"I'm just…sorry. I'm sorry, Lucky."

"I'm not angry anymore, Liz, I'm not anything. It won't do either of any good. I just want a find a way to stay in Cameron's life. Eventually, I hope that we can be friends again, but right now, it's just not possible. I wish it was, but it's not. We've both hurt each other so much, it has to stop."

"You're right," she relented. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and take Cameron for the afternoon? I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you."

"Thank you," he said as he started to hang up the phone. "I'll see you then."

Laying the cell on the stainless steel counter, Lucky couldn't help but grin to himself. Brushing a dust of flour from his pale blue shirt, he was thrilled at the prospect of seeing his son again. "What has you all happy?" a feisty voice said from behind him. Turning, he saw Sam leaning casually on the door jamb.

Her dark hair was loose around her face, framing her beautiful eyes and flawless skin. A simple, strapless black cocktail dress accentuated her tight body, capped off with her simple ballet flats. "Wow," he gasped. "You look beautiful."

Spinning so that her skirt flared slightly, she smiled excitedly. "This thing?" she said impishly. "It smells amazing in here."

Lucky slapped her hand away as she reached for a tomato, but she was quicker than he was. Popping it in her mouth, she winked before heading toward the dining room "Are you leaving me all alone in here?"

She nodded. "I plan on being waited on tonight. I deserve a little royal treatment, a glimpse into the good life."

"You do," he agreed, joining her. Filling her goblet with a dark burgundy, he enjoyed watching her as she took everything in. "So, I have news."

"Oh?"

"Elizabeth called."

"Oh."

"She is letting me have Cameron tomorrow."

"Oh!"

"Can't you say anything else?" he laughed.

"I'm so happy for you. I know that you have missed him."

"I have a proposition for you. I want you to spend the day with us."

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Lucky shook his head.

"I have a feeling you're going to end up being a very important part of my life. I want Cameron to get to know you."

"Then, I'd be honored to."

"Honored to do what?"

"To spend time with you and your son," she replied. "And to be a part of your life. I think I could get used to being in your world, Spencer."

"Me too, McCall, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam checked her reflection one last time in the mirror. Pulling her dark hair off her neck, she couldn't believe that she was actually nervous to just hang out with Lucky and a three-year-old. They had a big day ahead of them, an afternoon at the park and dinner at Kelly's. It amazed her how excited she was to do such simple things. In some ways, it was like she was getting a second chance at a normal childhood, doing things that most kids do when they are young but she missed out on.

The night before had been perfect, even if the food wasn't. Dessert was the only dish that ended up being edible, despite the delicious aromas that had filled the quaint café. As it turned out, spinach was one of the few foods Sam didn't like, so that had killed his salad. Then, Sam and Lucky had started talking and lost track of time, burning the quiche and the bruschetta both. She had laughed as he scraped the burnt crust from the pan, smoke pouring from the commercial stove.

"It's not funny," he insisted through her giggles, holding up the blackened dish for her to see. Tapping a fork against the crispy surface, he soon found the humor in the situation. "I can't believe it is possible to ruin something this badly."

"Well, I'm not much for this fancy stuff anyhow," she insisted, pulling a loaf of bread from a basket on the counter. Grabbing a jar of peanut butter and a knife, she efficiently made them a platter of sandwiches.

He smiled as she stacked them on a paper plate. "This is more my speed," he commented, following her back to the dining room with two bottles of beer. "Forget the wine and gourmet cuisine, I'd rather have a PBJ and brew any day."

"My kind of man," she laughed, toasting him with her bottle. "But tell me one thing, is dessert salvageable? You see, I have this thing for vanilla."

"Ah, I didn't make dessert, so you're safe on that one."

They'd spend the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company. It had been simple and easy, as if they had known each other their entire lives. She had told him stories about her salvage work, people she had met and places she had seen. He talked about being on the run with his family, the things they had done and scams they'd ran. Until that night, she had no clue just how much they had in common.

And now, as she prepared to spend the day with father and son, she couldn't but help be nervous. She knew what it meant to spend the day with Cameron and Lucky, even if it was just as friends. It signaled that he wanted her to be in his life permanently, and that was a big deal to her. Their friendship wasn't fleeting but one capable of going the distance.

"Ready, McCall?" Lucky called out from the hallway, pounding on her door impatiently. Smiling at herself one last time, she turned off the lights and joined her impatient comrade outside.

"Wow, he looks good," she thought to herself, admiring the muscular physique apparent through his charcoal v-neck sweater and faded jeans. Shaking her head as if to empty it of such thoughts, she smiled wryly at Lucky. "Let's go, Spencer," she declared, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the stairs behind her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be late," he explained. "I don't want to give Liz any reasons to keep from seeing my son, you know? Since I don't technically have any rights, I kinda have to take what I can get."

Pausing at the door, Lucky pulled on his black leather coat over the sweater. Reaching up, he retrieved Sam's camel mohair jacket and held it out for her to put on. "Thanks," she said as he pushed it up over her shoulders. "And I understand, Lucky. I don't know why you feel like you always have to explain or apologize for everything. You haven't ever done anything wrong to me. In fact, you've been more than kind."

"I guess I'm just used to making amends. With Elizabeth, I was always doing something wrong. She was always disappointed in me, even before I was on drugs. Either I was too proud to accept money from my brother or pushing my sister too hard or working too much…"

She had always thought they had the perfect marriage before Lucky had started doing drugs and sleeping with Maxie Jones. They had been high school sweethearts, two people who found each other despite insurmountable odds. Emily had once told her how he'd even helped her after Liz had been raped in the park. If they couldn't make it work, she wondered what hope there was for the rest of the mortals.

"Jase, thanks so much for letting us stay here last night," Elizabeth smiled gratefully as she watched Jason put Cameron's coat on. She had been so tired and worn out when she left General Hospital that she didn't want to go back to the apartment alone. Grams was out of town visiting Sarah, so there hadn't been anyone to help her. Jason had insisted that she and Cam come stay with him until she was stronger.

"It's no problem. It's nice to have someone here when I come home," he told her. Cameron looked up at Jason and grinned mischievously before taking off toward the stairs. "Besides, I could probably use the practice."

"You're going to be a great father," she reassured him. "I've seen you with Michael and Morgan, they adore you. And you're good with Cam, too."

"I'm glad that you are going to let me be a part of our child's life," he replied. "I would have respected your wishes if you didn't want me to be, but I just want you to know that I really want this. And that I appreciate it."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she simply nodded and patted his hand affectionately. "Cam!" she called. "It's time to go."

"Where is she at?" Lucky mumbled, glancing down at his diver's watch. They were seated on a park bench underneath the elm trees, the public place he and Liz had mutually agreed upon that morning.

"She's only a few minutes late, Lucky," Sam reminded him. "Try to calm down. You don't want Cam to sense anything is wrong."

"He's already been through so much. The last thing he needs is Elizabeth and I getting into an argument in front of him. We've managed to keep most of that away from him, amazingly enough. That's the one thing I am really proud about."

"You should be proud of a lot of things. Look at how far you've come," she encouraged. "You are sober, and you're rebuilding your life. You just took two really hard hits, and you haven't gone back to drugs. You're working hard and saving money. You're focusing on being a father to Cameron. That is a lot more than most people in your situation have done."

"If it wasn't for Cam, I think I would have lost it by now," he admitted. "Just one look at that little guy, and I remember what it's all for. He may be the only thing I ever do right in my life, but if so, I'll still be the proudest man in the world."

"That's why I want to be a mother," she confessed. "I want to have that powerful of an effect on someone. I want to create this life and help it become someone amazing, maybe even someone who could change the world."

"You don't need to have a baby to have an effect on someone, Sam, you've already changed my life."

"Daddy!" a screaming Cameron screeched as he came running over toward the bench. Lucky jumped up and swept the toddler in his arms, burying his face in his son's dark tresses. "I missed you, Daddy."

"Cameron, you shouldn't run off like that," Elizabeth reprimanded her son lightly as she came up to join the reunion. Jason walked just behind her, his steady gaze fixed on Sam.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just got excited because I saw Daddy and his friend."

"This, Cam, is my friend, Sam," Lucky introduced. "She's going to hang out with us today, if that's okay."

"Um, Lucky, could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Elizabeth asked, shooting a dark look toward Sam.

"Sure. Buddy, you go hang out with Sam over there and tell her how cool the swings are. Maybe we can convince her to push us later," Lucky told his son softly, setting him to the ground gently. He watched as the little boy toddled happily toward Sam, babbling about the playground excitedly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to spend the first day in forever with your son with her around?" Elizabeth hissed privately.

"Well, since Sam is my friend, I don't really think it's that big of a deal," Lucky returned. "I didn't question the fact that you brought Jason along. I didn't ask if you were staying at his house. I trusted that you are doing the best thing for our son. Can't you do that for me?"

"He's not your son."

"Elizabeth!" he shouted, louder than he had intended. The comment had cut him deeply, hurting him more than any physical pain ever could.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head dropped in shame. "I shouldn't have said that. Of course, you're right. I know that you put Cameron first. It's not my business what you do with your personal life."

"Of course it is. We have a son together. I know that I'm not his biological father, but I still consider him my son. As long as you are going to let me stay in his life, you have a right to know what is going on. But, as long as I'm not putting him in a situation that is going to hurt him, you don't have the right to hold it against me."

"You are his father. In every way that counts, Lucky. I should have done this a long time ago, but maybe it's time you adopted him legally. It may not be the most conventional method or timing, but it's the right thing to do."

A wide smile spread across his face as he looked past her at where Sam and Cameron were playing. "There is nothing in the world that would mean more to me," he declared, hugging her excitedly. As he embraced her, he realized that the old familiar flicker wasn't there.

"You looked pretty happy there for a minute," Jason whispered as he joined Sam on the bench. Cameron dug in the sand in front of them, filling his bright blue pail with a red shovel.

"What do you mean?" she asked coyly.

"With Lucky, on the bench, you looked genuinely content."

"I was, I am."

"Hey, Cam and Sam, are you about ready to get out of here? I hear the swings calling our name," Lucky announced as he came bounding over.

Cameron jumped up, emptying his bucket. Handing it back dutifully to his mother, he grabbed Lucky's hand. "Aren't you coming, Sam?"

Lucky smiled at his son and then at Sam. "Yeah, I'm coming," she said, grasping the little boy's outstretched hand.

"So, we'll see you at Kelly's at six, right?" he asked Elizabeth over his shoulder.

She nodded before kneeling down in front of her son. Kissing him quickly on the cheek, she whispered, "I love you, buddy. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too, Mommy!" he chirped as the happy trio trekked toward the playground.

Standing back up, Liz rested her hands on her stomach. Jason put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her head absently. "That was harder than you thought it would be, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was," she sighed. "I guess we're finally over."

"Daddy, can I go play with Ethan?" Cameron asked, pointing to where a towheaded boy from his preschool class was playing. "He's building a sand castle."

"What about the swings?"

"You go swing with your friend, and I'll play with my friend. I'll come over and swing when I get done," Cameron explained matter-of-factly.

"He's smart," Sam commented as they headed toward the swings.

"He's brilliant," Lucky agreed, smiling brightly.

"What's up with you? You're grinning like a hyena," she teased.

"Well, since you asked," he beamed. "Elizabeth just asked me to adopt Cameron. I'm going to be his father, legally and everything."

"Oh, Lucky!" she cried, throwing her arms around him excitedly. "That's great! You must be psyched. I am so ecstatic for you."

"Thanks, it was definitely one of the best moments of my life," he affirmed, looking across the playground at his son.

"Daddy, Daddy! Come look!" Cameron yelled.

"I'll be right back," Lucky excused himself.

Sam watched as Lucky joined his son, helping him to build a moat around the makeshift castle. He was good with Cameron, caring and gentle. It was clear that they adored each other. As Lucky hugged an excited Cam, Sam felt a pang of something familiar in her heart. "No, you can't do this," she chastised herself silently.

Lucky came jogging back toward her. "Can you go over and play with Cameron for a minute? I just got a page from the station that I need to return. I don't want him to hear me on the phone. I'll just be a minute."

"Sure," she consented, leaving Lucky to occupy the swing while she headed for Cameron. "What are you building?"

"A castle," Cam answered. "This is the moat. Daddy helped me build it."

"Well, what can I do?"

"You can help me build another castle."

"Why do you need two castles?"

"Because I am going to have two homes," he replied, his voice indicating that it should be obvious. "This one," he told her, pointing to the one that was already built, "is where I am going to live with Mommy and the new baby. Jason might live there too someday, but I don't know."

"And then the other castle is Daddy's castle," he continued. "I'm going to live there too sometimes. Mommy told me that I'm lucky because I get to have two houses and two bedrooms and two sets of toys. And I'm lucky because I have so many people that love me."

"Well, that sounds about right," she stated. "You are lucky. You have so many people that love you."

"Are you going to live in this castle with Daddy?" Cameron asked innocently as he packed the sand into a mound.

Sam smiled down at him and shook her head. "I'm just your daddy's friend. I live down the hall from him at Kelly's."

"But Daddy smiles at you like he smiles at me," the boy said in confusion. "And Daddy loves me. That must mean he loves you, too."

Lucky collapsed next to them. "Sorry about that, buddy. What are you two talking about?"

"Your new castle," Cameron answered. "The one that you are going to live in with Sam and me. She said that you were just friends, but I told her that you smiled at her like you loved her. You love her, don't you, Daddy?"

Sam glanced at Lucky awkwardly over his son's head. She shrugged, indicating that she didn't know what to say either. "Sure, Cam, I love Sam. She's my friend. There are lots of different kinds of ways to love people."

"Do you love Sam like Mommy loves Jason?"

"Your daddy and I are like you and Ethan, Cam," Sam said. "We like to talk and do the same things."

"Oh," the boy smiled. It was almost as if he actually understood, which amazed Lucky. He wasn't sure what was going on, but a toddler comprehended it so easily. He watched on as Cam showed Sam how to mold the grainy pebbles into torrent. Giggling, Sam poured liquid from her water bottle into the moat. She was a natural.

"Hey, Spencer, where's your head at?" she asked softly, leaning back on her heels to look at him.

He shook his head. "Just thinking about that call earlier," he lied. "I'm here, you have me now."

Looking him in the eye, she thought, "I wish I did." Blushing, she pushed the thought out of her mind, unsure of where it had come from. "Get over here, we need your expert opinion. Cameron wants to build a drawbridge between his two houses."

"So I can come see you whenever I want, Daddy."

The sentiment pierced Lucky's heart. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, he laid two sticks across the tower to satisfy his son's request. Cameron picked up rocks and sat some on each side. "This big one is you, Daddy," he explained, placing it in the castle on the right. "This one is Mommy. It looks like it's going to have a baby too." He then appointed a rock to be Jason and the baby, placing them near Elizabeth's stone in the left castle. "This one is Sam," he declared, placing it snugly next to Lucky.

Lucky smiled at Sam. "Where are you, buddy?"

"This one," he announced, dropping a black rock in between the two houses on the bridge. "In the middle, surrounded by everyone that loves me, just like Sam told me."

"You're lucky, buddy."

"No, Daddy," he laughed. "You're Lucky."

"He's got you there," Sam pointed out.

"I'm going to go get a drink at the water fountain," Cameron decided, skipping off toward the brick wall.

"He loves you," Lucky commented.

"He's hard not to love back. Kind of like his daddy that way."

"Look, Sam, about us being friends. Maybe…"

Sam nodded. "I know what you're going to say. We need to keep it strictly friends; I hear you loud and clear. I'm just glad you're in my life."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, well, what were you going to say?"

"I don't think it's going to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had been about ready to ask what Lucky meant by his comment when Cameron had returned, complaining that he was hungry. Since then, it had been awkward between them, but they were keeping up appearances for the youngster's sake. He didn't seem to notice anything was going on as Mike sat a plate of crispy French fries on the table. Sipping his bubbly soda, Cameron smiled up at his dad between bites.

"Can I have ice cream when I'm done?" he requested, his wide eyes pleading.

Lucky smiled at his son. "Sure, I think we can do that, but you have to eat all of your dinner first."

"Sam, aren't you going to eat some?" Cameron asked, holding up a fried potato for her to take. Smiling thankfully, she dipped the fry in ketchup and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks, Cam," she grinned. "Man, these are delicious. I don't know how anyone lives without these things. Forget being fit, you might as well die if you can't eat like this."

"Like you have to worry about that," Lucky murmured as he smiled at her over his cup of coffee. Sam's cheeks flushed scarlet at the compliment. "Do you want mustard on your hamburger, Cam?"

"I only like ketchup, Daddy, you know that!" he giggled. "I want to hear the teddy bear song. Daddy, can I hear the teddy bear song?"

"Sure," he relented, handing his son a quarter. "Mike, do you think you could help Cam? He wants to hear the teddy bear song."

"The teddy bear song?" Sam asked as she watched Sonny's father help Cameron work the jukebox.

"That old Elvis song, you know? Cameron loves it. Audrey sings it to him before he goes to bed. When Aunt Bobbie found out, she insisted that we track down the record for the jukebox. I've probably spent thousands of dollars feeding that thing quarters just so he could hear it."

"You have all these little things, things that are special to you and Cam. I miss having that with someone," she replied. "The inside jokes, the little things that make up everything. You have a real family with Cameron."

"Sam," Lucky murmured softly, "you have a family. You have Alexis and the girls. I know that it is going to take some time, but I think you might be able to rebuild your relationship with your mother. And Nikolas is your family, too. Get to know him; I promise you, my brother is a good man."

"Nikolas has always been very kind to me, and Emily and I got along really well when Jason and I were together," she said. "Maybe he and I could become friends. Eventually, maybe it would even be like we were family."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go to dinner with them? We can just hang out, very casual," he offered. "I'm sure that Nikolas would love the chance to spend some time with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I know that the four of you always called yourselves the Four Musketeers. With the situation between Elizabeth and Jason, I just don't want to interfere. I don't want to complicate things anymore than they already are."

"McCall, I don't think that's possible," he chuckled. "You are Nikolas' family, and he takes that responsibility very seriously. Emily isn't the kind of person to get caught up in other people's drama. I know that Elizabeth is her friend and Jason is her brother, but I'm also her friend and Nikolas' brother. We can co-exist in each other's lives."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, averting his gaze. "You told me at the park that you didn't think there was a place in your life. You're sending me mixed signals. What is it, Spencer? Do you want me in your life or not?"

Reaching out across the table, Lucky took her hand in his. "That's not what I meant when I said that. Of course I want you in my life, I thought I had made that much clear."

Elizabeth stopped just short of the door of the quaint café, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Jason was waiting in the limousine for her. He had offered to come, but she planned on only being a second. She could see Lucky at the table with Sam, holding her hand over the wooden surface. She wondered how many times they had spent holding hands in the same place, staring at each other as if life started and ended in each other's eyes.

Cameron came bouncing over, grinning as he climbed into his seat between them. Sam said something and withdrew her hand, handing Cameron a spoon as Mike set a sundae dish full of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce in front of him on the table. Lucky smiled brilliantly as he watched them. They looked so much like a family.

Lucky looked up as the bell dinged over the door. Elizabeth was there to pick up his son, and soon, he would be alone again. Looking at Sam, he knew that wasn't quite true, but he'd be without his son nonetheless. "Hey."

"Hi, Lucky," she greeted him shortly before looking down at their son. "Hey, Cam. Did you have a good day with Daddy?"

Cameron nodded happily. "We played at the park. I built two sand castles. Daddy helped me make a moat and a bridge, and Sam made a tower. Then, we played on the swings and the slide. And then Daddy brought us here, and I had a hamburger with ketchup and French fries and a pop. And Daddy gave me a quarter so I could hear the teddy bear song, and then Mike brought me ice cream."

Liz took a deep breath. "Whew! Sounds like a busy day," she chirped, resting her hand on top of his dark hair.

"Excuse me," Sam said suddenly, pushing her chair back. She knew she didn't belong there, it was only making it more awkward for everyone.

"Sam, you don't have to go," Elizabeth started.

"No, it's fine," she insisted. "Cam, it was great hanging out with you. We will have to do it again sometime."

"Cool!" he cried, dropping his spoon. Throwing his arms around Sam's neck, he laid a sticky, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Well, aren't you two cozy," Elizabeth commented as soon as the petite woman had disappeared upstairs.

"Elizabeth, don't," he warned.

"Cameron, why don't you see if Mike has some of those chocolate chip cookies back there? The baby is hungry," Elizabeth told her son. When they were alone, Liz turned to Lucky. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying at Jason's until Grams is back. If you need anything, you can call me there. I'm sure Sam has the number."

"I thought you got past this."

"I thought I had," she admitted. "But then I saw you with her and my son, Lucky. It was like you were a family, and she took my place."

"You're his mother," Lucky. "You know that's silly. You don't love me anymore, Liz. You know that. You knew it this afternoon at the park, I could see it in your eyes. And that's okay. Maybe this is how it was supposed to happen… If Jason makes you happy and he can take care of you, I won't begrudge you the opportunity to make a life with him."

"How can you do that so easily? After months of trying to get me back, you just moved on. You actually want what's best for me. You should hate me, Lucky."

"I told you, anger won't do anyone any good. I hurt you, and now, you hurt me. We're even. I just want us to be able to be the best parents we can to Cameron."

"I want you to be happy, Lucky, I really do," she revealed. "This is just hard."

"I have a favor to ask you."

"What's that?" 

"I'd like Sam to get to know her family, and that includes Nikolas. She's really worried about putting Emily in the middle, considering your relationship with her and the fact that she is Jason's sister. Nikolas is her cousin. She needs to have people around her that love her, just like we all do."

Elizabeth smiled. "I would never get in the middle of that. I'll talk to Emily, tell her that I give them my blessing," she retorted. "Cam, we have to go. Give your daddy a hug."

"I love you, Cam," Lucky murmured as he embraced his son, showering his face with paternal kisses. He reveled in these moments, well aware that he would be too old to accept such affection before he knew it. "I'll call you tomorrow. If that's okay?" 

"That will be perfect," Elizabeth assured him as she bundled Cameron into his coat. "I will have my lawyer draw up papers on the adoption."

Lucky watched as the two started to walk out of the restaurant hand-in-hand. Just before they got to the door, Cameron stopped and dropped his mother's hand. Running back, he hugged his father again. "I love you, Daddy."

Sam sat down at her desk and pulled the phone closer to her. Picking up the receiver, she listened to the dial tone for a minute, trying to gather the courage to make the call. After a few minutes, she finally dialed the number. "Hi, Alexis."

"Sam."

"I was hoping that I could come by and see the girls. Maybe we could have a tea party or something," Sam offered. "I miss them."

"I'm sure that Kristina would love that," Alexis consented. "Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon? I should be at the hospital getting treatment, so I'm sure they'd welcome the distraction. Viola will be here to help if you need anything."

"Thanks…"

"Is there anything else?"

"Jason and I broke up. For good."

"Oh, Sam."

"Please don't pretend to be sorry. I know that this is what you wanted."

"I wanted you to be safe, not unhappy," Alexis retorted. "I've never pretended to like Jason, but I know that you love him deeply. No matter what has happened, you are my daughter. I don't want to see you in such pain. Tell me what happened."

"Elizabeth is having his baby," she said simply. "We found out after Elizabeth was in a car accident. She told all of us – Jason, Lucky and me. Jason tried to reassure me that we would be fine, but I could see right through it. Eventually, he would want to be with her for his child."

"How's Lucky taking it?"

"He's probably taking it the best of all of us, actually," Sam began. "He and I have started to become friends, commiserating in our mutual bad fortune. He even encouraged me to get to know Nikolas."

"That sounds like a good idea. I really hope that you can build a relationship with my nephew, he is a good man. And I hope that you and I can find a way to peacefully get along for the sake of the girls as well as him."

Touched, Sam figured she better get off the telephone before they said anything bad. "Well, I will see you and the girls tomorrow. Maybe we can all have dinner after. I could call Nikolas and see if they're free? We could do it at Wyndamere."

"That would be nice," Alexis stated. After exchanging pleasant goodbyes, Sam hung up the phone, feeling better for the first time in months about the relationship she had with her mother.

Sam replaced the phone on the cradle and smiled to herself as someone knocked on her door. Shooting daggers at the closed door, she knew who it was without having to ask. "Go away, Spencer."

"Let me in, Sam."

"What? No McCall?" she teased as she pulled the door open. Lucky's eyes were serious as it swung open. "What's wrong?"

Lucky looked at her intently, trying to decide if he had the courage to do it. Then, just like that, his hands were on the sides of her face, pulling her mouth hungrily to his. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, his tongue easily invaded her mouth as they danced backward into the room. Lifting her into his arms, his lips crashed down on hers as they wrestled for control. Setting her on the edge of the table, she wrapped her legs around his torso. Pulling away, he gazed down at her swollen lips, hungry for another taste. "Damn," he murmured. "You are beautiful."

"You," she taunted, running her finger down his chest playfully, "are sexy, Spencer."

"But we should stop."

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"I want to kiss you more than anything in the world, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I don't think we should have sex," he said.

"You can't come in here and kiss me like that and then tell me you want to be friends, Lucky!" she spat angrily.

"That's not what I meant," he said, stroking her hair and pulling her close to him. "I want to be more than your friend, which is why I think we should wait. We need to slow down, do this the right way."

"Why do you have to be such a good guy?" she pouted.

Lucky leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Would you really have it any other way?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his back. Burying her face in his shirt, she inhaled his woodsy scent. "I'll take you however I can get you," she said against his chest. "Just tell me that I have you."

"You have me," he whispered, drawing her face up toward his. "You look exhausted, I should let you sleep."

"I could sleep," she yawned involuntarily. "Tuck me in?" 

Lucky grinned, hoisting her into his arms again. Kicking back the comforter, he laid her on the mattress and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Kneeling beside her, he caressed her face lovingly. "I'll see you in the morning. We'll have breakfast before work."

"Goodnight, Spencer," she said sleepily as he turned off the light.

Looking back at her, he smiled in the dark. "Goodnight, Samantha."

Her entire life, Sam had dreamed about her prince, and in all her dreams, he had called her Samantha. No one had ever called her that, not even Jason. As she touched her fingers to her still-swollen lips, she couldn't help but pray that her prince had finally come.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam smiled as Kristina poured tea into the dainty pink cup. Her sister was doing better since the shooting, although still slightly withdrawn. She had been unusually lively all afternoon, laughing as Sam had told her silly jokes and made funny faces. Beside them, Molly slept quietly in her playpen. "What do you say to some chocolate chip cookies?" Sam offered, taking a wrinkled paper sack from her bag. "Grandpa Mike sent these with me just for you. He told me that these are your favorite."

"They are!" Kristina exclaimed happily as she removed the platter of cookies from the bag. Taking a big bite, she grinned toothily as melted chocolate stained her rosy cheeks.

"Hello, how are my girls?" Alexis chirped as she came into the house, her movements seemingly tired from chemotherapy but her eyes full of love and adoration. "Are you enjoying your tea party?"

"Yes, and look, Grandpa Mike sent me cookies," Kristina told her. Alexis and Sam exchanged pleased glances, both happy to see the little girl back to her old self. "How was the doctor, Mommy?"

"Oh, it was fine, I'm just a little tired," she commented as she stroked her daughter's long hair. "How long has Molly been asleep?"

"Just a few minutes," Sam replied. "Viola ran to the store to pick up a birthday card for her niece. She put her down before she left."

Alexis nodded. "I think I'll just take her to her room and give you two a few more minute alone."

Kristina tugged on Alexis' sweater. "Then will you come and have a cookie with us?"

"Sure," she agreed as she bundled Molly safely in her arms. "Make me a tea, you know just how I like it."

"With a lump of sugar and lots of love," Kristina repeated with a simple smile.

After laying Molly down for her nap, Alexis paused on the landing to watch the two interact. Kristina giggled as Sam bit sloppily into a butter scone. They looked so much alike, it was hard to deny that they were related. They both had dark, beautiful features and were strong in character. Alexis may have been hard on Sam, but her daughter was proud of who she was. When she loved, she loved with all her heart. While there were some things Sam could learn from Alexis, there were plenty of things she could learn from her daughter. "Did you save me a cookie?" she asked, slipping on the floor between them onto a red velvet cushion. Sam smiled and handed her one on a lacy paper napkin.

They spent the next hour sipping tea, eating sweets and talking about a little bit of everything. Kristina discussed the finer points of Disney princesses. Sam talked about her work at the hospital. Alexis listened quietly, both tired from her latest round of medication and content to watch her children interact. "I think I'll go get a piece of that chocolate cake from last night," Alexis decided as she stood up. Her knees betrayed her as she quickly sat back down.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kristina asked with a deep, heavy yawn.

Alexis caressed her cheek. "I'm fine, but you look tired. Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap before you go to Daddy's later? I think the boys are going to be there, so you'll probably need your rest."

Kristina complained that she wasn't tired but obliged her mother. She didn't really need a nap, she attested, but she would do it so she could play with Michael and Morgan. Alexis nodded solemnly at her daughter's serious reasoning, taken aback at how well thought out her arguments were. Since the moment she found out she was pregnant, she had hoped that her daughter would follow in her footsteps. As she listened to Kristina's logic, she knew that it was probably inevitable.

"I'll take her up," Sam offered. She could tell that her mother was feeling weak and probably wouldn't do well on the stairs. Ruffling Kristina's long mane, she grabbed the Aerial doll off the floor.

Upstairs, Kristina kicked off her pink tennis shoes and flounced on her canopy bed. Sam admired the beautiful furniture briefly. She had dreamed of such a bedroom when she was younger with its feminine pink linens and flowery touches. Princess attire adorned the walls with small figurines lining the stone fireplace. Her bedroom growing up had been the bottom bunk in a ship, curtained off with a stained yellow towel. She had coveted a lavender comforter from an old Macy's catalog she'd found when they had harbored in Miami. Instead, she had a standard grey blanket her father had bought from an Army surplus store. She still had the blanket tucked among her things, a constant reminder of where she had come from.

"Sleep well, Little Sister," Sam told her sister, kissing her forehead as she arranged the blankets securely around her angelic face.

Kristina reached up and hugged her tightly. "See you soon, Big Sister," she mumbled back as her wide eyes drooped.

Closing the door behind her, she stopped in Molly's nursery to check on her. She slept peacefully, her chest slightly rising and falling as she breathed quickly. Heading downstairs, she was surprised to find Alexis looking relaxed. "What's up with you?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that the girls have you and that you have them," Alexis retorted. "I thought a lot about our relationship today while I was at the hospital. I know that I have been impossible, asking things of you I had no right to. That ends now. From now on, I promise that I will be supportive."

"Thank you," Sam said. "I really want to find a way for us to be in each other's lives, Alexis. Those girls are a big reason I stayed in Port Charles. So are you."

Alexis smiled warmly and patted her hand. "I'm really glad to hear that," she grinned. "Enough about that. How are you feeling?"

"Better than you might expect," Sam giggled girlishly. She couldn't believe how giddy thinking about Lucky made her, let alone talking about him. She didn't have any girlfriends to confide in, so maybe her mother would be her conduit for talking about the blossoming relationship. "Lucky and I are getting close. The build up was really fast, but the execution is going to be slow. I want this to work."

"You look genuinely happy. You've really fallen for him."

Sam blushed. "I didn't want to, I wanted to stay friends. Well, at first, at least," she explained. "But the more I got to know him, the more I knew I wanted him in my life. And then I got to spend the day with him and Cam, he's a great father. There are just so many attractive qualities in him that it'd be impossible not to fall in love with him."

"You're in love with him?"

"Oh, no," she insisted. "Not yet, anyhow. But I can see myself falling for him, which scares the hell out of me. I thought that when I lost Jason, I'd lose everything. Lucky has shown me that I have so much beyond him. I just don't want to ruin this."

"Lucky is a Spencer," Alexis began. "I've known Luke a long time. Lucky tries to pretend he isn't like his father, but there is a definite Luke flair in there. It's hard not to fall for someone like that."

"It's more than that with Lucky. He has more passion and conviction than anyone I know. He follows his heart, he believes in his family, he loves deeply. Most people would describe him differently, but I've seen the real him shine through when he is talking about his parents or spending time with Nikolas and Lulu. And when he's with Cam, he's everything I want to be as a parent."

Across town, Lucky sat across the table from his brother and best friend. "I don't know, Sam is just a lot different than I thought she was," Lucky explained. "The only part of her I ever saw was the part that was hopelessly wrapped up in Jason. There is this driving force that lives inside of her."

Nikolas knew the look in his brother's eyes. The glint reminded him of how he had talked about Courtney when he was falling in love with her, his first relationship after Emily. Falling in love again when you think you never will, there was nothing like that. As he smiled over at his son, he suddenly missed the beautiful blonde. Still, as Emily's knee bumped against his thigh, he was glad he had been blessed to love such two incredible women.

"You're just getting to know her, don't you think you should slow down a little?" Emily asked carefully, not wanting to get caught up in either side. The situation was difficult. She knew that Jason still loved Sam but was happy he was going to have a child with Elizabeth, her best friend. She had worried about Lucky most of all, afraid that he would feel alone and be pushed back over the edge. She was surprised to see him bouncing back so quickly, let alone with Sam McCall.

"Let him be happy," Nikolas insisted. "He has the right to find comfort wherever he sees fit."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she apologized. "I'm just trying to watch out for you, Lucky. I guess I'm protective."

"And I appreciate that, Em," he promised. "But you know Sam, you know how wonderful she is. And, as Alexis' daughter, she is a part of your family. I just want the chance to get to know her as a friend."

"But you clearly care about her as more than a friend," Emily pointed out. "You can't have it both ways, at least not this early."

Lucky shrugged. "Who's to say we can't? We'll find what works for us. Every relationship, whatever level it is on, has to get its own footing."

"If this is what you want, I will be happy for you," she vowed. "You know what position I'm in, but I'd like to try to stay friends with Sam. She really helped me after the divorce."

"Ah, the divorce," Nikolas chuckled. He hated to talk about it, even though he couldn't regret it because of his son. "I am looking forward to spending time you both. I'd like to get to know my cousin. And Alexis seems to be trying with her, so who knows? Maybe we will actually have a Cassadine Christmas come December."

"I wouldn't go that far," Emily laughed as Lucky's cell phone rang.

He expected it to be the station, someone else to bark orders at him. However, he was pleasantly surprised as a familiar number flashed on the screen. "Hey, McCall," he murmured as he turned away for privacy. "Where are you? I miss your beautiful face, I haven't seen it all day."

Sam smiled to herself on the other end of the line, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. Sitting behind the wheel of the one gift she had accepted from Jason, her dark convertible, she waited for the light to turn green. "Well, you will see it in approximately five minutes if you're at home. I'm on my way back from seeing Alexis and the girls. Would you like to have coffee?"

Glancing down at his half cup of java, he had to laugh. "Sure, I haven't had any for at least five minutes. Nik and Em are here."

"Well, I don't have to," she replied nervously.

"Stop," he asserted. "We're past that now. I'll see you soon."

Closing the phone, he sat in on table before waving Georgie Jones over. "Sam is about five minutes away. Can I have a hot cup of coffee and an apple turnover waiting when she gets here."

"You already know her favorites?" the young woman retorted. "It took Dillon two years to figure out how I took my coffee."

Lucky glanced at her anxiously, not sure what to say. He had known Georgie most of her life, and he had always cared about her in a familial way. However, when Lulu got mixed up with Dillon, the entire situation had become understandably strained. Now that his sister was dating Georgie's ex-husband, it was even worse. "Sometimes, it just takes the right guy to pay attention to the small stuff," he assured her. "You'll find it."

"I can't believe how wise my little brother sounds," Nikolas taunted as the waitress disappeared toward the kitchen.

Emily agreed. "Yeah, this can't be the same Lucky Spencer I grew up with."

"It's not," Lucky concurred. "I've always felt like I was going through everything for a reason, that there had to be an end that would somehow justify the means.

A few minutes later, Sam swept into the diner, thrilled to see that Lucky and a few delectable treats were waiting for her. She collapsed into the seat next to him without a word, practically inhaling the pastry and coffee. Lucky threw his arm across the back of her chair. "And hello to you, too," he teased.

Sam looked over at him. "I have my priorities," she ribbed back.

"Ouch," Emily smirked.

"Giving my brother a hard time? A girl after my own heart," Nikolas beamed to Lucky's dismay.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Lucky protested.

"Like I really meant it," Sam murmured as she kissed Lucky's cheek. She still wasn't comfortable to let anyone see them being too intimate. There was so much to figure out, and they didn't need any additional pressure on the relationship. Lucky caught her eye and winked, taking her hand under the table. It was a small, subtle gesture, but it spoke volumes. It was such a girly thing to anticipate, but it was his skin on hers.

"Well, we should get going. Spencer has probably worn out his welcome with his Grandpa Mike," Nikolas said.

"And I have to get to work," Emily added. "Sam, I'd like to invite you to come with Lucky and have dinner at Wyndamere. Nothing formal, just a nice meal at home."

"Nothing formal?" Lucky scoffed. "I don't think Nikolas knows the definition of casual."

Nikolas shot his brother a look. "We'll eat in the living room. I'll order pizza, we can eat it out of the box and drink beer."

"Sounds perfect to me," Sam and Lucky replied in unison, earning laughter from both.

"Oh, no, there's two of them," Nikolas muttered as he helped Emily with her coat.

"I'll call you, Lucky," Emily said with a small wave before they left Sam and Lucky alone.

"You did me proud, McCall," he said once they were gone. Leaning over, he finally kissed her. It was short but meaningful.

Sighing inaudibly with pure bliss, Sam closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling before replying. "I thought it was Samantha," she purred as they pulled apart. He smelled incredible.

It was such an intimate moment, Lucky thought. When he had called her that, he knew it changed something inside her. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in voice. "You have to earn that name," he whispered, his breath against her cheek. Her skin was so soft.

Threading her arms around his neck, Sam moved her chair closer to Lucky's so that her knee fell between his thighs. "How would a girl do that?" she asked, her voice sultry.

Lucky's hand traveled down her back, suddenly unaware of his surroundings. Resting on either hip, he moved her closer to him. "She looks at me like that," he replied with an inflection of desire. Sam leaned in, kissing him with out abandon. "She kisses me like that."

Lifting herself off her seat, Sam settled into Lucky's lap. She suddenly didn't care who saw, she just needed to be close to him. "Are you sure you want to wait?" she inquired, running her hand up his back beneath his hooded sweatshirt.

Biting his lip, Lucky tried to remember his reason for waiting. Oh, yeah, he wanted it to last. As much as he wanted to give into his libido, she was worth more than that. "Yes," he declared, pulling her into a hug.

Sam rested her forehead against his cheek. "Thank you for wanting to wait," she said as she closed her eyes, determined to take everything in.

Lucky closed his eyes and basked in the fact that she was in his arms, in his life. "This is nice," he replied. "The waiting is nice."


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed and then another. Sam and Lucky spent nearly all their waking hours together when they weren't working. Playing games with Cameron, tea parties with Kristina and Molly, dinners with Emily and Nikolas, coffee with Dillon and Lulu. They would have snacks in the middle of the night, raiding the refrigerator at Kelly's like little kids, or making out like teenagers in the grass at the park. It didn't really matter what they did as long as they were together.

And then, on a rainy afternoon, Sam came stalking into Kelly's, exhausted after a long day at General Hospital. Storms always brought the crazies out of the woodwork at the hospital, and today had been no exception. With aching feet, tired eyes and a raging headache, she had elected to come home early. The only thing she wanted to do was take a long shower, have a quiet dinner with Lucky and fall into bed. Slipping up the stairs, she was thankful to not see anyone she recognized in the diner for once.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth entered the restaurant with Cameron in tow. She too had worked all day, quite a feat for someone five months pregnant. Her chestnut hair hung loosely in curls over her soft pink sweater. Cameron crawled up into the chair as she waved Mike over. After ordering grilled cheese and a cold class of milk for her son and chicken noodle soup and hot tea for herself, Elizabeth sat back with the daily newspaper as Cameron scribbled in his new coloring book.

"Mommy, look at my turtle," he said, holding out his book for her to see. He had colored it purple and orange, not managing to make it anywhere near the lines. Still, Elizabeth smiled because it was her son's artwork and there was nothing more beautiful to her. She secretly hoped that he would have her talent, and he was still too young to tell. But she knew that he was creative and loved to color, and that was enough for her for now.

"That's beautiful, honey," she complimented him, ruffling his hair absently as she scanned the headlines. Mike placed their meals on the table with a warm smile, bidding them a good meal before heading back behind the counter. Elizabeth was still caught up in the newspaper when someone pulled out the empty chair from across her.

"Daddy!" Cameron screamed, dropping his sandwich on his plate as he jumped from his seat to greet his father. Lucky wrapped his son in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly until Cam protested with a laugh.

"Hey, buddy," he smiled warmly. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Lucky, would you like to join us for a late lunch? Cameron and I were just hanging out," Elizabeth offered.

Lucky looked toward the stairs and then down at his watch. Sam wasn't supposed to be home for at least a couple hours by his calculations, so he had plenty of time to spend with his son. "Sure, that'd be nice," he agreed. As if on cue, Cameron asked for a quarter so that he could play his song and toddled happily toward the jukebox. Once they were alone, Lucky looked across the table at Elizabeth. "I don't tell you this, but you have done an amazing job with Cameron. He's the best thing that has ever happened to either one of us."

"I haven't raised him alone, you know? Lucky, you're a great father, it doesn't matter what else has happened, nothing can change that," Elizabeth retorted. "We may not be together, but I still know you. I know your heart, and I know that he is the first priority in it. Right up there with Nikolas and Lulu, he is what matters to you."

Lucky nodded slightly. "Thank you for still believing in me as a father," he said. "So, how are you and Jason doing? Cameron seems to really like him, I'm glad. And he was telling me that you had another great sonogram, that's good."

"Jason and I are getting along fine," Elizabeth revealed with a small smile. "He's very protective, and I have to have a guard now. I'm not used to it yet, but I'm sure I will be. I mean, it goes with being a part of his life."

"You know what's best for you and the baby," Lucky assured her. Cameron was now playing at the counter with Mike, pushing a blue truck across the smooth surface. "I know that that life isn't an easy one to have, but if you love him, you need to give it a try."

"I don't love Jason!" she protested nervously.

"It's okay," Lucky asserted. "It doesn't mean that you never loved me, it doesn't take away from what we had. Just like what I share with Sam could never take that away."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No," he answered, not sure exactly how he felt about Sam yet, "but I could see myself doing it. I can't believe that I'm even talking to you about this."

"We _were_ friends once upon a time," she pointed out as her cell phone rang inside her bag. Holding up her finger to have him wait a moment, she answered it. "Grams, hey," Elizabeth greeted her. Listening for a moment, her face lit up. "That's great!" She paused again as her grandmother said something. "Oh, sure, we're at Kelly's. You can come by and get him here if you'd like."

"Well, that was Audrey obviously."

"An old friend of hers from nursing school is town to guest lecture at PCU, and she has her grandson with her," Elizabeth explained. "She wants to take Cam to entertain him while they visit. Cameron gets along with everyone, so I'm sure it'll be fine. She should be here in five minutes to get him."

Lucky glanced past her at the door. "It's getting dark outside. Do you have someone to take you home, or did you drive?"

"I drove," she told him. "My car is in the back parking lot. I managed to convince Jason that no one would come after me here. Too many policemen frequent this place."

Lucky grinned and held his hands up. "What can I say? We know good food when we find it," he told her. "Besides, I don't think that anyone is going to go after either one of you, to be honest. Things have been quiet lately. He's just trying to be protective since you're pregnant."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. "Who would have thought we would be capable of having a mature conversation a month ago?"

"Time heals all pain," Lucky quoted.

Minutes later, Audrey came into the diner, shaking the rain from her hair. Folding up her striped umbrella, she smiled at her granddaughter and greeted Lucky amicably. "Cameron, we should be going," she called. "Elizabeth, thank you again for letting me borrow your son. I'm sure my friend will appreciate the distraction."

"Oh, sure," Elizabeth retorted as Cameron skipped next to her. She knelt and hugged her son, reminding him to be good. "Now, say goodbye to your daddy."

"Bye, Daddy," Cam chirped as he sloppily kissed his cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday at breakfast."

Audrey propped the umbrella open and disappeared into the night. Elizabeth watched them from the door at Kelly's, Lucky standing beside her. They were just inside the car when it started to pour. "I guess you're not going anywhere soon," Lucky murmured as they watched the rain fall on the silver street outside.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Probably not, it's too cold for me to walk all that way out to my car."

"I could go get it for you and pull it up to the door if you need to go," he offered.

"There's no need. I'm sure it will let up soon," she murmured as a familiar song filled the air. Her eyes drifted to Lucky's, holding his gaze for a minute. "I know this song."

Lucky closed his eyes to break the moment. He knew it too, and he knew it well. _And there's no where else I'd rather be right now than where you are. _"It's our song," he acknowledged. "It's what reignited it all."

Lightning flashed in the sky as he walked across the diner and away from Elizabeth. She stayed in her place, rubbing her stomach. "How many times have we danced here to this song? Hundreds?"

"Thousands," he corrected her, coming back her way.

"What do you say, friend? One last dance before we go our separate ways?"

Lucky grinned, he could never resist a chance to dance with her. "Come on," he prodded, grabbing her hand and leading her to the makeshift dance floor. Resting his hands on her hips, he moved them slowly in time to the beat as lightning and thunder overshadowed the acoustic melody. A few moments later, something popped and the diner turned black.

"What happened?"

"We lost electricity," Mike announced. "Hold tight for a second, the backup generator should kick up in a second." Elizabeth kept her arms around Lucky, leaning on his body tiredly. Just as Mike had predicted, the generator brought the café back to life. "I'm going to go check on things in the back. Thankfully, you're the only two in here, so I don't have to worry about anyone else coming in. Sit tight."

"Well," Elizabeth said, "I guess we'll just keep dancing."

Upstairs, Sam cursed as the electricity flickered and then died. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her long hair in a white towel and slipped undetected into her bedroom. Changing quickly into jeans and a fleece sweater, she towel dried her hair as much as she could. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched the lightning flash for a few minutes, hard rain pounding against the window. As another bolt crashed against the sky, a glint on the desk caught her eye.

Leaning over the desk, she rifled through a stack of papers until she found what she was look for. It was the star necklace Jason had given her. Fingering the delicate white gold chain, she held the diamond pendant up toward the window. It had once meant everything to her, almost a faint memory to her now. Smiling to herself, she dropped it into a cardboard box from the top drawer of her bureau. Grabbing a flashlight, she pulled a lockbox from beneath the bed. There, among photographs of her father and a few other important mementos, she tucked the necklace away for good.

Heading down the hall, she knocked on Lucky's door. "Spencer, are you in there?" she hollered, pounding on the veneer slab a few times. Shrugging, she decided to go down to see if anyone was at Kelly's. She hated the dark, so it would be nice to be around a few people, even if they were nearly strangers. As her foot hit the bottom stair, she was surprised at what laid before her. "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

"Sam!" Lucky called out, clearly surprised to see his new girlfriend there. He thought she was still General Hospital. "I didn't know you were here."

"Don't let my presence stop you," she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She couldn't help but look at Elizabeth darkly. It seemed that the wholesome mother was always swooping in and taking what belonged to her. First Jason and now Lucky, it was too much for anyone to handle.

"Sam, we were just dancing," Elizabeth insisted, still holding onto Lucky.

"Really, it isn't what it looks like," Lucky explained pleadingly.

"Your arms are still around her," Sam said sadly. Lucky's arms dropped heavily to his side as Sam sidled past. Lucky tried to reach out and grab her hand. "Do not touch me," she warned, snapping her arm away.

"Sam, please listen to me," he implored.

She whirled around and stared into his eyes. "I can't believe this…" was all she could manage to say as an overwhelming emotion overtook her body. She had to get out of the room. Stepping around Lucky, who was now blocking the door, she ran out of the front entrance of Kelly's. Rain pounded on her as she ran across the wet pavement. Thunder clapped, but she could barely hear it. Everything in her body had gone numb and silent. As she turned the corner, her toe caught on the sidewalk and she started to crash toward the concrete. However, a pair of strong arms caught her just before she fell.

"Don't touch me," she sobbed pleadingly. "Get your hands off me."

Lucky's heart broke at the sound of her voice. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her wordlessly back to Kelly's. She buried her face in his shoulder, unable to let her eyes fall on him. By the time they got back, Elizabeth had slipped out the backdoor, knowing that they needed time alone.

The lights were still out as he carried her up the stairs to his room. Laying her on the bed, he left her alone for a moment as he went to the linen closet. He could hear her muffled cries when he came back in. Her dark hair covered her face, her shoulders shaking with the tears. Sitting down quietly next to her, he pushed her tresses back from her eyes and started to mop her tears with a towel. She tried to fight it for a moment, but she was too exhausted. Allowing Lucky to dry her hair and help her sit up, she wanted to scream out at him but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a chill," Lucky declared. He pulled a faded tee shirt from his drawer and a small pair of boxers he'd picked up "on accident" the week before. He held out the clothing for Sam to take, but she turned away. "Come on, you have to change," he told her, pulling her to her feet. Lifting her hands over her head, Lucky peeled off her wet sweater and dropped it to the ground. Sam started to unbutton her jeans when Lucky stopped her. He admired her glistening body.

"Don't look at me like that," she demanded, once again covering her body with her arms.

Lucky reached out and pushed them away, bringing her body to him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," he murmured. "You have to know by now how I feel. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose."

"Lucky, I have to know, are you over her? Do you really want to be with me?" Sam asked. "I have to know what you want. I can't lose my heart all over again."

"I want you, McCall, just you," he mumbled as he dipped to capture her mouth. Hands roaming down her bare back, Lucky deepened the caress as she sighed against his lips. Raking her fingers through his hair, Sam pressed her entire body against his body.

"It's time, Spencer," she whispered. Lucky didn't need to ask what she meant, he knew. Kissing her again, he laid her back on the bed and traveled down her body. Upon her bare shoulders, between her breasts, across her abdomen, he planted kisses all over her sweet skin. Coming back up, he stared down at her briefly before she pulled him down to him.

Awhile later, Sam laid in his arms content. Lucky stroked her arm while they listened to the rain. It had slowed to a constant drizzle, setting the perfect mood for a romantic afterglow. As she drifted in and out of sleep, Sam wanted to tell Lucky how she felt. She had wanted to tell him all night.

"Lucky…" she said as he said, "Sam…"

"You go first," she insisted.

"Look at me," he demanded, lifting her chin slightly. Sliding down in the bed, Lucky wanted to be gazing into her eyes in the moment, to see all of her. "I never saw you coming. I wasn't looking, but you found me. When I needed someone most, you were there to make me believe that it would be okay. And you made me believe that something this amazing was possible again."

Sam leaned over and kissed him for the kindest words she'd ever heard. "This is amazing," she agreed. "I didn't expect this either, but I'm glad it happened."

"That's good," he laughed.

"It is?"

"Yes, because I am in love with you."

"You're w-what?" she stammered.

"I love you, Samantha McCall."


	10. Chapter 10

"I love you, Samantha McCall." The words echoed in Sam's brain over and over again as she laid in the darkness. It was some time in the middle of the night, and she was still in Lucky's bed. She hadn't said anything in response, she had simply smiled and kissed him softly. He had been different after that, though only she would be able to detect the slight shift. His arms were still around her, his body was still tangled with hers, but his heart was more distant than before. Now, as he slept beside her, she wished she had something.

It wasn't that she didn't know how she felt, she had certainly fallen in love with Lucky. For her, it had been hard not to. He was kind and compassionate, witty and wise, strong and sensitive. He supported her in everything she did, pushing her to go beyond her comfort level when it came to work and family. She was looking into going to college again, her aspirations to become a lawyer still brewing beneath the surface. She had gotten to know Nikolas, spent time with her sisters and was even getting along with Alexis.

Without Lucky, she wasn't sure that any of it would have been possible. She would have been too afraid, but he had made her see that she wasn't alone in her pursuits for a better life. There was no reason for her to slip back into a life of desolation and solitude when she had such an amazing opportunity to be with Lucky. He was an obvious blessing to her life.

But, even knowing that, she still hadn't been able to tell Lucky that she loved him. The words had been there, but they'd become caught in her throat. She was afraid that once she put them out there into the world that it would have the power to change everything. She was in a good place again, somewhere she felt safe and secure – not only physically but almost emotionally. With Jason, every single moment held the possibility of death. Whether it was his or her own, it was a heavy burden that was always hanging over their heads. Sure, Lucky was a policeman, but most of the time, people weren't overtly out to kill him. Besides, if she did become an attorney, there wouldn't be a conflict of interest.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Lucky. She was in love with him, and she couldn't believe that she had denied him such a gift as to tell him that. He had told her, given her the words so easily. They had been deep and heartfelt, his heart and soul on a platter. As she gazed down at him, she needed him to know how she felt.

"Lucky, wake up," she whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. When he didn't respond, she bent down and kissed him. After a few moments, he awoke and wrapped his arms around her automatically. Kissing him until she was breathless, Sam finally pulled away and grinned down at him. "You're awake."

"And what a nice way to wake up," he replied, his voice thick with desire. "Are you sure you're for another round? I mean, it hasn't been that long."

Sam elbowed him softly. "That's not why I woke you up," she announced. "I had to tell you something, and I was afraid if I didn't do it now, I would chicken out."

"Well, tell me then," he murmured as he pulled her down to him. Encircling his right arm around her slender waist, he played with her soft hair with his left hand. She cuddled her head into his chest, her hand moving down to hold his at her waist.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm very blessed to have you in my life. I want you to know how you have changed my life, made me believe in myself in ways I didn't think would be possible again. You have helped me find the best possible version of myself."

"McCall," he said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Everything you said, it's wonderful. I know it took a lot, but it's not what you're wanting to say or what I'm wanting to hear. We both know that you've said everything but the one thing we both need most."

"I can't," she insisted, turning her head away.

"Yes, you can," he promised her. "It doesn't change anything. These words, they're just that – words. They don't have the power to transform your life."

"It changes everything, Spencer," she argued. "Once I say these words, they're out there, and they will change everything about our relationship. I can't take them back."

"No, it doesn't, Sam. The love, it's already there. I already know that you love me. I see it in your beautiful eyes, I feel it in your mind-blowing kiss, I hear it in the inflection of your amazing voice. You saying it won't make it any more or less true."

As he said those words to her, she knew that he was right. Saying it aloud wouldn't change the way she felt or the way he felt. It wouldn't change the truth of the emotion, but it would make it real. And as she had that realization, she discovered that was what scared her most – the reality of their love. Turning her head back so that their eyes met, she committed to the moment once and for all.

"Lorenzo Lucas Spencer, Jr., I love you," she declared proudly. "I love you, Lucky."

"And I love you," he avowed. He kissed her briefly, enjoying the feeling of her wide smile against his lips. "Samantha, Sam, Sammy, McCall, whatever your name is, I love you."

"That wasn't so hard," she conceded as she placed her chin on his chest. "I don't know why I was afraid of making it real."

"Because making it real can make it hard," he said. "And so far, we've had it easy, at least when it comes to our relationship. I know that it's not always going to be like this, to be so simple, but I think that we have a chance to make it."

"And you want to make it with me?" she questioned, weaving their fingers together.

"I want to have my whole life with you," he told her. "It's early, and I keep telling myself to slow down. I keep saying that we need to give this time or it could fizzle before it gets a chance to shine. But another part of me, what is now the biggest part of my heart, is telling me that this is it. That I don't need to slow down because I've found what I've been looking for. I don't want to waste our time when we could be living our lives together."

"What do you think our life would be like?"

"Well, we definitely can't live here," he decided. "I see us in a small villa with three bedrooms and a sizable backyard. I can see us sitting on the back porch drinking lemonade while Cameron swings and slides on his own little playground. I see a scruffy dog we rescued from a pound, a vibrant survivor kind of like you and me. And I see a white wicker bassinette beside us with a child of our own, with dark features, strength and great instincts."

"A baby? You want to make babies with me?" she whispered happily.

He nodded. "I told you, I want an entire life with you. I want to live with you, to share a home. I want to raise our children together, Cameron and whatever kids we may have. I want to be your husband, to grow old with you."

"But we're not ready to get married."

"No, we're not ready yet, but we will be. I know that now, now that you could tell me this tonight," he said. "Tonight has been amazing, surpassing all expectations. I've never spoken so honestly and openly to anyone about how I feel, but with you, I'm not afraid. I feel comfortable telling you how I feel because I know that you feel the same."

"I do," she confessed. "With Jason, I always had to fight to get every single word from him, and it was hard. It broke my heart into a million pieces more times than I can count. I'm not used to having it given to me so easily."

"Elizabeth and I had all this history that sometimes prevented me from saying the things that I needed to," he explained. "It wasn't just she and I in the relationship, it was our friends and our past. And when things got bad, I felt an overwhelming sense of duty to make it work even when it was beyond repair."

"So, what do you say, Spencer? You, me, the family, the house, the whole thing, wanna do it with me someday?"

"More than anything," he asserted. "I am going to do my best to give you everything, to give us everything. You deserve a good life with a good man, McCall."

The next morning, Sam woke to warm sunshine pouring into the small room and onto her face. She was surprised to find she was alone, expecting Lucky to still be there with her. Maybe he had an early shift, she thought, not sure where else he would be. She smiled when her first thought wasn't that he had left her or that last night had been a mistake. As she pulled the comforter around her chin and lounged lazily in the bed, she reveled in the afterglow of perfect sex and perfect love.

"Good morning," Lucky chirped suddenly, throwing the door open as he tried to balance a tray in his free hand. Sam propped herself up on the bed as he sat it across her lap. Hot coffee, scrambled eggs, wheat toast, hash browns and bacon lay before her, tempting all of her senses at once.

"You made me breakfast," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him. "No one has ever made me breakfast in bed."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't technically make it, but I did buy it. And I did arrange it on the tray and bring it to you," he said.

"And you did bring me a rose," she added, bringing the crimson bloom to her nose. "I haven't gotten a flower in so long."

"I know it's just a single rose, but it's what I can afford," he replied. "I wish that I had more to offer you sometimes, I know what kind of life you were used to."

"I never got used to it," she proclaimed. "In fact, I was never fully comfortable with having more money around me than most people see in a life time. It's not where I come from, it's not who I am. I'm a hard worker who knows what it's like to struggle to make ends meet." 

"Ah, a struggle I live with every day," he said knowingly. "But it's getting better. As I work harder and move up the ladder at department, I'm going to be able to have more to give to you and Cameron. I want you to both have the best life possible."

"We will," she assured him, biting into the crispy, buttery toast. "We will have a good life because we know the love of a family and have you in our life. That's what matters the most, not the house we live in or the things we have."

Sam lifted up a bite full of eggs for Lucky to eat. "You have never made me feel like I'm not good enough. I'm really thankful for that. I know I tell say thanks a lot, but I want you to know how deeply I mean it."

Over the rest of the morning, Sam and Lucky took turns feeding each other breakfast and reading passages from the newspaper. The whole scene was straight from a romantic comedy, and more than once, she found herself wondering if this was really her life. As they finally emerged from Lucky's room, Sam's entire body was wracked with bliss. Walking down the stairs hand-in-hand, they spoke quietly to each other until they reached the front door. Stepping outside into the warm January sun, Sam pushed her bottom lip out in a false pout. "Do you really have to work now?"

Lucky pressed his forehead against hers and nodded, their chins bumping. "Afraid so, my love," he retorted. Pecking her lips, he slowly peeled himself away from her. "I will see you tonight, I promise."

"Be careful," she reminded him. "I'm kind of in love with you now, so I have something invested in that very amazing body of yours."

"I could say the same thing," he taunted, looking her up and down suggestively. "I'll be careful, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too," she remarked as he walked toward his car. Leaning against the wooden exterior of Kelly's, Sam watched him until he disappeared out of sight. Pulling her leather jacket closely around her petite frame, she enjoyed the unseasonably warm weather and decided to take a walk. She hadn't spent time alone for a couple weeks, and there was nothing like a walk along the docks to clear her head.

As she stared over the waterfront, Sam wondered how many people had contemplated their lives in that exact moment. She had always been drawn to the water, finding comfort that it was basically the same all over the world. It always appeared infinite and provided her with a context in which to compare the events of her life. She was just a small part of the scheme of the world, and the ocean assured of her place in it.

"Hello," she heard his familiar voice say behind her. Closing her eyes, Sam didn't want to have another confrontation with him. She didn't want to look at him and remember. She just wanted to look at the water.

"Jason," she greeted curtly, keeping her gaze fixed on the gentle rise and fall of the tide. Sitting down on the edge of the pier, she swung her feet freely just above the glassy surface. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet Elizabeth for dinner in a bit, so I thought I'd take a walk to clear my head," he said. "I don't have much quiet time these days."

Sam nodded numbly. "Well, have a nice meal."

"Oh," Jason remarked, disappoint ringing in the air. He wanted to sit down and enjoy a long conversation like they once had, but he knew that those days were long gone. He wanted them to be friends, but he wasn't sure how to broach that subject. Rather than dancing around it, he decided to just put it out there. "Do you think we could ever be friends?"

She thought for a moment. "A few weeks ago, I never would have said yes. But things are a lot different, which may seem crazy to you because it hasn't been that long since we broke up. I'm in love with someone else now, and if that is possible, anything is. I do think we could be friends again, Jase. You still mean a great deal to me."

"You're in love with Lucky?"

"Yes, I love Lucky. We are going to try to build a life together, one step at a time," she said. "And that life includes Cameron and Elizabeth, by default. We are going to be around each other, and I want us to be friends. I don't hold anything against Liz, she had to do what was right for her child. And now, I am going to do what is right for me."

"I'd really like it if we could be friends," he professed, his voice trailing off. "Well, I should go, I have some business to take care of at the warehouse."

Sam didn't ask any questions or offer any other bit of conversation. The warehouse meant business, which meant illegal activity that was none of her business. Instead, she decided to go back to Kelly's and order an apple pie from Mike. They were going to have dinner with Nikolas, Emily, Alexis and the girls later, and she had offered to bring dessert.

An hour later, Mike brought the steaming pie out from the kitchen and laid it on the cooling rack. "Well, that should make a very special little girl we both love very happy," Mike said in reference to his granddaughter, Kristina. It was her new favorite food, one of the few things the picky child would actually eat. "Oh, excuse me," Mike said as the phone rang. Picking up the receiver, he started a conversation with the caller as Sam turned to scour a fashion magazine left behind by the previous diner. "What?" the man nearly screamed, drawing her attention back to him. "Okay, okay, we'll be right there."

"What is it, Mike?" Sam asked, her face turning a pale shade of white.

"There's been an explosion at the warehouse," he said calmly, his voice empty of any feeling. "Sonny and Jason were inside." He tore off his apron and sprung toward the front door. Relieved that the café was empty for once, he flipped the sign to closed and locked up. "Sam, you need to come with me."

"What? Why?" 

"They weren't the only ones inside," he explained. "Lucky was there with Cruz on a stakeout. They got a tip from an anonymous source. There were others in there, they're not sure how many. But there were some serious injuries…"

"Oh, no," she gasped inaudibly, her heart pounding in her chest. She had just found Lucky, she couldn't lose him now. And Sonny and Jason were an important part of her life, she didn't want to lose them either. Many people would be affected by the injuries.

"And one fatality."


	11. Chapter 11

"I need a gurney over here!" Robin Scorpio screamed, holding the door open for two paramedics carrying a badly burned body. "Let's get this one to the emergency triage set up in the nurse's lounge."

"I have a man with first degree burns," Patrick Drake called out, rolling a hospital bed down the hall toward the first surgery ward.

Noah Drake and Alan Quartermaine rushed past, each carrying a stack of clipboards to pass out to the assorted staff in the emergency room. Epiphany and Bobbie directed the nurses expertly, giving direction as only two veterans could. Monica Quartermaine was leading a team of surgeons toward another surgery room to perform an emergency open heart surgery on someone whose lung had collapsed.

Sam watched numbly as people swarmed around her, buzzing with tense conversation and worried looks. She tried to block everything out as she watched Mike talk to an admitting nurse. His brow was burrowed, concern obvious in his bright blue eyes. The longer it took him, the more worried she became. She wanted to know what was going on with everyone – Sonny, Jason and most of all, Lucky. As he slowly padded toward her, she knew that the news wasn't good.

"She couldn't tell me anything for sure," Mike grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. Leaning against the wall next to her, he cursed under his breath. "Why can't they tell me something about my son?"

"Where's Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth chirped over the noise, cutting straight to Sam's ears. She looked across the lobby to where the pregnant woman stood, her face clearly stressed. "I need to know where he is now, Epiphany. He's the father of my child."

"I can't tell you anything, Nurse Spencer," she replied professionally before softening. Patting the young woman on the back, she led her to a chair. "Wait here, and I'll see what I can find out."

"I'll be right back," Sam murmured to Mike before heading toward Elizabeth .Sitting cautiously in the chair next to her, she tried to manage a smile. However, all she could find was tears. "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth looked down at her feet. "I don't know what to do," she said. "I want to go in there and scream until I find out what's wrong with him."

"I know the feeling well," Sam told her with a slight nod. "You want to help but know that you can't. You can hear Jason's voice in your head, telling you to stay calm. It's what he would want you to do."

"So, I guess they called you too when they brought Jason in," Elizabeth remarked, looking at the brunette next to her for the first time.

Sam shook her head. "Actually, I was at Kelly's talking to Mike when he got the call about Sonny," she explained, tears welling in her eyes. "I knew that Jason was in there, but that's not why I'm here. Lucky was there."

"Lucky was there?!" Liz exclaimed in shock. "What was he doing there?"

"Someone sent an anonymous tip. He was there with Cruz on a stakeout. They haven't given me any news," she stated sadly, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. She covered her face, willing herself not to breakdown. She needed to stay strong until she found out the news. Lucky would want her to assume the best, to be optimistic, and that was what she was going to do.

Once she felt she was composed again, she lifted her head to look around the hospital. Lulu stepped off the elevator, bounding toward her with Dillon close behind. "How's Lucky?" she cried, her eyes swollen and red. It was clear that she had been crying as well. "How's my brother?"

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly. "I wish that I had more news than that. I only know that he was in the warehouse when the explosion happened."

"This can't be happening," she sobbed, sinking to the ground next to Sam. Dillon kneeled next to her, gathering the young blonde lovingly in his arm. Sam watched as he whispered reassuring words to her. Lulu nodded and leaned heavily on him as he pulled them both into a chair. She buried her face in her boyfriend's navy hoodie. "I can't lose my brother. He's all I have left. I can't lose him, too."

"You're not going to lose him," Dillon tried to reassure her, but Sam could tell that his voice lacked confidence. He knew that he couldn't promise her anything, but he wanted to. He was in love with Lulu, just like Lucky was in love with Sam.

Nikolas and Emily were the next to arrive, both in states similar to Lulu. "How's he doing?" Emily asked Dillon. He simply shook his head silently. "What about Jason?" Elizabeth shrugged and wiped a stray tear with the back of her hand.

"We don't know anything," Sam answered for the group, wringing her hands in her lap nervously. She suddenly felt out of place, despite being a very important part of three of the victim's lives.

"Excuse me, we need to speak to the family of Jason Quartermaine," Epiphany announced over the loudspeaker. Elizabeth and Emily exchanged anxious glances.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nikolas asked quietly.

Emily shook her head. "Stay here with Lulu. They might need to talk to you about Lucky."

"I'll be back," she said, taking Elizabeth's hand.

As they were about to walk away, Liz turned and looked at Sam. "I'll let you know what we find out," she vowed before disappearing down the long corridor with her best friend.

"Thank you," Sam whispered to no one in particular. She stared vacantly ahead at the white wall, imploring the gods to send someone out to talk to them about Lucky. She needed to know that he was okay. He had to be okay.

"Why was he even there?" Nikolas asked. "What business could he have at Sonny's?"

Lulu peeled herself away from Dillon and looked darkly at her brother. "He was working," she retorted. The short answer set off another wave of sobs. Nikolas reached out and pulled his sister into a close embrace, stroking her hair paternally. "Nikolas, what would we do without Lucky?"

"We're not going to have to answer that," he comforted her. "Our brother is strong and resilient. Hell, he's a Spencer!"

Lulu laughed despite herself. "Someone needs to call my dad," she realized, dabbing the corner of her eyes with a tissue from Dillon. "He would want to be here for this."

"Bobbie already called him," Sam answered.

"Hey, how are you hanging in there?" Nikolas asked, suddenly aware of her presence. She looked tired and worn, tiny and weak. He wished that there was something he could do to make it better, but he knew that there wasn't. Just like Lulu, perhaps even more, Sam just needed Lucky.

"I'm doing what Lucky would want me to do," she said. "Breathe in, breathe out, repeat. That's what he always tells me when I get worked up. He just looks at me and says, 'McCall, breathe.' It seems small but it works. I'm just listening to his voice in my mind. It's about the only thing keeping me sane right now."

"Where is she?" Alexis demanded as she stepped off the elevator. Her heels clicked on the linoleum loudly as she searched frantically for her oldest daughter. Mike had called moments before to tell her about Sonny and mentioned Lucky's presence. She had headed immediately to the hospital to support Sam. She had missed many important moments in her life, but she wasn't about to miss this one. "Oh, Sam," she murmured as she sat down next to her daughter. Immediately hugging her, Sam finally allowed herself to openly cry.

"He might be hurt," Sam sobbed. "Or he could be dead. They're not telling me anything. They just called the Quartermaines in to talk about Jason. I…I just don't know what to do."

Nikolas looked over at his aunt. She reached up with her free hand and wiped a single tear away from his dark eyes. "You three listen to me. Lucky Spencer comes from some of the strongest fabric ever made. He has been through so much worse than this. He's finally in a really good place, and you know that he isn't about to give that up."

"Excuse me," Emily said, placing her hand on Nikolas' shoulder. "I have some news about Jason."

Sam and Nikolas both stood up and looked at her expectantly. "Well?" Nikolas asked his wife cautiously, unsure of what was to come. She looked empty, as if the news had drained her of her usually cheer and candor.

"Jason's alive," she said with a small smile. "His injuries are among some of the least worst, thankfully. He has a few bruise ribs and a small burn on his leg. He only has to stay in over night."

"Thank God," Sam breathed with relieved. "Do you know anything about Lucky?"

Emily shook her head. "Mom is going to try to find something out. She told me that she would come speak with us as soon as she found something out."

"Oh, God," Lulu muttered, pushing herself away from her brother. Dillon jogged after her, yanking on her hand to keep her from running away. Sam watched on as he pulled her into yet another tight embrace. It was clear that he loved – truly loved – Lulu.

Mike was the next to be summoned. Carly was waiting with him now, clinging hopelessly to Sonny's father as they disappeared out of sight. "There goes Sonny's family," Sam pointed out, nodding toward Mike and Carly.

Alexis looked after them and shook her head sadly. She might have her disagreements with Sonny, but he was still Kristina's father. He had once even been one of her best friends, right up there with Jax. Since she had divorced Ric, she had found herself counting more and more on him again. He had even been supportive of her reignited relationship with Ned. "They'll tell us what they find out," she said. "For now, we just need to focus on Lucky."

"At least Jason is okay," Sam offered weakly. Elizabeth had reappeared, her face only slightly less tense than before. Sam ventured that she was probably waiting for news on her ex-husband as well. She needed to be able to tell Cameron that his father was going to be okay.

"We can't see him for at least an hour," Elizabeth declared as she sat down in the only empty chair left.

"I wish they would come out here," Nikolas grumbled angrily. Even his usually cool demeanor was being tested. "Don't they know that he has a family out here?"

"Nikolas, honey, I'm sure that they are doing what they can," Emily soothed. "There are other people in there that have families, too. They're doing what they can."

Nikolas looked at her sharply. "You wouldn't be saying that if it were Jason. I don't need your optimism, Emily, I need answers."

Emily gaped at him with an open mouth. Sam stepped between them, placing her hand gently on her cousin's shoulder. "Let's go for a walk," she implored. "I need to clear my head, will you come with me?"

The stoic prince nodded and followed her down the hallway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get like that," he said. "It's just that she was trying to reassure me, and that's not what I need. What I need is answers, I need to know that my brother is going to be okay."

"We all need answers."

"How are you staying so calm? I feel like screaming."

"Appearances can be deceiving," she revealed. "I'm a mess inside."

"We can't lose Lucky, can we?" he asked. "I never really thought about how many people's lives he affects. He's a father, a son, a brother, a grandson, a nephew, a cousin. He's a cop. He's your boyfriend. And he's not just my brother, he's my best friend."

"Mine too," Sam confessed. "In fact, he was the first real friend I ever had in Port Charles. I am so much better having known and loved Lucky Spencer."

"We used to hate each other, did you know that?" Sam shook her head at Nikolas' question. She had always assumed they'd known and loved each other. "He was raised to hate my family, and I grew up thinking that the Spencers were trash. Then, our mother managed to bring us together. I think it's definitely one of the best things she ever did."

"Samantha McCall and Nikolas Cassadine, please report to the waiting room," an anonymous voice announced over the loudspeaker. "Samantha McCall and Nikolas Cassadine to the waiting room."

"That's us," Sam said. Nikolas nodded and led her back in the direction from which they came. Alan was standing alone, waiting for them to reappear. Lulu stood between Dillon and Bobbie, looking lost. Emily reached out for Nikolas' hand as he came near, both of them trading quick apologies. Sam took her place next to Alexis.

"Well, I have news for you," Alan said.

"Wait!" Sam called out. "Give us a second." She looked at everyone and noted that Elizabeth was missing. "Elizabeth, can you join us?" she asked. Sam couldn't believe that she was doing this. While it officially wasn't her place, she felt like it was right. As the pregnant woman joined the group, Sam pulled them into a close-knit huddle.

"Alan is about to tell us, and I know you're probably angry at me for prolonging this," she said. "But I just want us to all agree, no matter what he says, we are going to be there for each other. We are the people that Lucky loves most in this world. And above all else, he would want to know that his son and his baby sister were taken care of."

Lulu choked on her sob. "She's right," Nikolas agreed aloud. "We're in this together, no matter what the news brings. Cameron and Lulu are the priority."

"I'm not a baby," Lulu protested.

"No, you're not," Nikolas agreed, "but you're our baby sister. You are his first priority after Cameron."

Lulu smiled perhaps the first smile since arriving at General Hospital. He was right, and she knew it. She had long been one of the most important people in her big brother's life. "Alright, we're in this together," she announced. "All of us, right?"

Emily and Elizabeth nodded in unison. Bobbie looked at Sam and then her niece. "Lucky would be very proud of you both," she professed before turning back to Alan. "I think we're ready now."

Sam reached down and took her mother's fingers in her left hand and Lulu's hand in her right. Nikolas wrapped his arm around his wife and then Elizabeth, holding both of them near.

"Lucky is alive," Alan announced. "But his injuries are among the worst. Right now, he is in a coma, and the next 48 hours are going to be very touch and go. He is in the Intensive Care Unit and won't be able to have too many visitors for quite some time."

Lulu was the first one to make any noise. "But he is alive. My brother is alive?"

Alan nodded. "Lucky has a very strong heart."

Lulu looked at Sam and smiled widely. "We know," the two said in unison.

"Well, only two people can go into see him, and they have to go in one at a time. I'll leave it up to you two to choose," the doctor explained.

"I'm going in," Lulu insisted, earning a supportive nod from her brother and aunt. "I think Sam should be the first one to go in, though."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"If anyone can get through to Lucky, it's you," Elizabeth assured her. "When you go in there, please tell him that his son loves him very much."

"Tell him that we all love him very much," Emily nodded.

Sam looked at them with tears in her eyes before speaking to Alan. "Well, here goes nothing," she offered with a shrug. Alan guided her toward his curtained cubicle. After giving her strict instructions, he left her alone with Lucky, promising to be back in ten minutes. Sitting down on the round stool next to his bed, Sam took Lucky's hand in hers. "What are you doing to me, Spencer? You tell me that you love me, and then you go and get yourself hurt. Well, that's just not acceptable. You have an entire family out there who loves you, especially your little sister. And your son…Cam's at home waiting for his daddy to come play with him."

"And you have me," she continued, starting to cry. "I'm very intent on spending the rest of my life with you, Lucky. I had so much I wanted to tell you tonight, I really wanted it be special. You have to come back, you have to come back to us."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucky tried to open his eyes, feeling the weight of sleep heavy against his lids. It was dark and warm, and his entire body was numb. He could hear a voice speaking faintly, as if he was in a tunnel and trying to reach someone desperately on the other end. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a female. As his mind floated in and out of consciousness, he tried to will himself to wake up. An overwhelming need to make a connection with the voice consumed him. Finally, blinking a few times, he could finally see the foggy haze of a neon light over head.

"Well, you've been asleep for twelve hours now," he could hear the voice say. His eyes were shut again, and whoever was in the room with him hadn't noticed his brief moment of coherence. "Nothing has really happened, so I guess there isn't much to fill you in on. Everyone has been here to visit, I think. Your sister, Emily, Nikolas, Bobbie, your dad. Elizabeth came last night after her shift. She wishes she could bring Cam, but Alan won't let him in the ICU. Maybe it's for the best, he probably shouldn't see you like this. I think we're all just desperate for anything that will help."

"It's Sam," he realized. Suddenly, he wanted to wake up even more. He wanted to tell her that he was with her, that he could hear her every word. He wanted to reach for her hand and see her beautiful smile. He just wanted a connection – anything – to feel like they were one again.

"Your dad came home as soon as he heard you were hurt," Sam continued. "He came flying in here like a bat out of hell. Your sister said it was typical Spencer style, so I'd hate to see how you react if someone you love was hurt. He was barking out orders to the entire hospital staff, but Bobbie has curtailed his behavior somewhat."

"He's been really good about letting me have say in the decisions about your treatment. I guess Lulu talked to him and explained the entire situation. I haven't really spent much time around your father since that first year I came here, but he's a lot more like you than I realized. In the good ways, mostly. You aren't the kind of guy who runs away when it gets hard. God knows, you haven't left me."

"I don't know if you would care or not, but Jason is doing better," she said. "He went home from the hospital yesterday. Liz has been taking care of him, and she says that his recovery is strong. He feels badly that you were there, even though you were on a stakeout. I think he's seen how it has affected Cam and Elizabeth, and that's hard for him. And he knows that it is killing me, and I guess that's still hard for him, too."

"You'd be proud of me," she boasted, "I've even been getting along with Elizabeth. There really isn't any point in being angry. I know now that she cares about you but she loves Jason. She's not a threat to our relationship, just like I'm not one to theirs. I wouldn't take Jason back, even if none of this had ever happened. In fact, except for the fact that it means you don't have another child with Elizabeth, I'm actually kind of glass this happened. I don't know that I'd ever tell you that if you weren't' in a coma, but it's been on my mind."

Lucky could hear the door open and then shut again. Sam moved away from the bed and toward the soft sound of footsteps. "How's he doing today, Em?" Sam asked his best friend. Lucky wanted to smile, happy that they were getting along so well. It was his hope that the Four Musketeers could somehow become six, including Sam and Jason. They were a part of the makeshift family now.

"His numbers are strong," Emily replied. "They are going to do the surgery this afternoon on his collapsed lung. My father said that they would probably do a blood transfusion at that time. Lulu and Luke are both giving blood right now downstairs."

"How's Cruz? I meant to go down and visit him earlier, but Bobbie told me that Lucky didn't have any visitors. I couldn't stand the thought of him laying in her alone."

Cruz. Lucky hadn't even thought about his partner and close friend. Still stuck inside his mind, he struggled to listen to the conversation. He heard Emily's elongated pause followed by the shuffling of papers. "They are working on setting his legs in a cast right now. He's lucky that they only broke and didn't shatter. The doctors said that the way Lucky threw himself on Cruz is what prevented him from more serious injuries."

"Damn, Spencer," Sam cursed. "He always has to play the hero. If he had just stayed where he was, he would probably already be out of the hospital. Instead, he's in a coma. At least he can hear me."

"Do you think?" Emily asked.

Sam laughed. "I don't think, I know," she stated confidently. "It almost looked like he smiled awhile ago. I'm sure it was wishful thinking, but I'm choosing to believe that he was acknowledging my presence."

"Well, I have to go make my rounds. I'll stop in again before they take him up," she said.

A few moments later, he heard the door close, and he knew that he was alone with Sam again. He could hear her open the blinds and then come back toward him. "I opened the windows, we need a little sunlight in here," she bubbled. "Well, I guess I should probably tell you some bad news. It's about Sonny."

"Sonny died in the explosion," she murmured tearfully. He could hear the sadness and grief in her inflection. His heart broke at the sound of her muffled sobs. More than anything, he wanted to be able to kiss away the tears. He needed to wake up. "Mike isn't taking it very well. Kelly's has been closed since the explosion. Carly is keeping watch over him. I'm not sure how she is doing so well, I'd be a mess if I were in her position. I think she is so focused on the boys that she's just going through the motions. I'm sure that once the formalities are over, she'll fall apart. She and Jason are going to need each other. That might not make Liz happy, but if she is going to be apart of his life, she'll learn to understand it. I had to."

"About the only good thing I can say about losing Sonny is that he is with a lot of people he loved now," Sam went on. "He had seen so much loss in his life. His mother, Lily, Stone, Courtney…the list goes on. And there were his children. He lost his first baby with Lily and then the miscarriage with Carly. And of course, Lila. He's with our baby now."

"I miss him, Lucky," she sobbed. "I'm surrounded by people, but I feel incredibly alone. It's strange because I have more people in my life than ever before. I have an actual family, but it's not complete without you in it."

"Excuse me, Ms. McCall," a female voice said. "We need to prep Mr. Spencer for surgery in a few minutes. I just wanted to come in and give you a few minutes warning before an entire medical team comes bursting in."

"Thank you," Sam said politely before they were alone again. "Well, you heard her. I guess it's about show time. Patrick is going to do the surgery. I know you're not exactly crazy about the guy given your past history, but he's the best man for the job. Your father and I agreed, and I know that you would want him to perform it on me if the situation was reversed."

He could feel her presence hovering over him. Leaning down, Sam brushed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then his lips. "I'll be back as soon as they'll let me. You have a good surgery and be strong. I'm going to try to spend the entire time not crying. I know you'd want me to be stronger. I figure if I'm asking you to be strong for me, I should be strong for you. I need you to come back to us." Kissing him one more time, Sam started to walk away. Turning back, she whispered into the still air, "I love you."

That was enough for Lucky, he had to pull through. Pushing away the heaviness weighing down his eyelids, he felt his mind and body converging back into one. "Don't go," he whispered hoarsely, his blue eyes opening wide. He focused slowly on the light again before shifting his gaze to where she stood in front of him. A soft glow against the crown of her head gave her an even more angelic appearance. Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief, tears falling freely down her beautiful face. "Sam."

"You're awake," she murmured, moving toward the bed. Kneeling beside him, she took his hand in hers and kissed each knuckle tenderly. "You come back to me."

"As long as I could hear your voice, I knew that I had something to come back to," he managed to say. He wanted to tell her more, but his throat was about to give out. "What happened?"

"There was an explosion at the warehouse. The PCPD have traced it to one of Sonny's enemies in Miami. They sent a fake tip into you and Cruz because they wanted to take over his territory. I guess they thought it would kill two birds with one stone," she explained. "You were pinned under a marble column when they found you. You have a collapsed lung, which is why the tube is down your throat. They did get the internal bleeding stopped."

"Am I paralyzed?"

Sam shook her head. "They think you'll have full mobility, both mentally and physically. But you are looking at a long recovery," she said. "I should probably go tell them that you woke up, and I'm sure there are a few family members out there who would like to know."

"Please, stay," he implored weakly. "Don't leave me."

Squeezing his hand, Sam smiled. "I won't," she promised. "I'll just call down to the Nurse's Station and tell Bobbie. Maybe you can see some of your family before you go in."

"Just Lulu," he whispered. "My sister needs to see me. She needs to know that I'm alright. I know that this has probably been the hardest on her."

"You know her very well," Sam acknowledged. "Thankfully, Dillon has been taking care of her and keeping her calm. She and I spent the night here. We made sure that she was the second person in to see you. I was going to let her go first, but they insisted I come in."

"I'm glad they sent you. You're who I'd want," he returned. Sam turned away and made the call. He could hear Bobbie's happy reception on the other end of the line, lasting only a few moments before she hung up. "I love you."

"I've been waiting twelve hours to hear you say that," she said, another tear slipping down her cheek. 

"Come here," he demanded softly. Sam leaned toward him when Lucky gestured for her to draw closer. Lifting his hand meekly, he wiped away the tear. "There will be none of those now. I'm back with you."

"Well, Mr. Spencer, so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Patrick Drake bolstered as he swept into the hospital room. He scanned the chart before checking the screens and monitors. "I'm quite impressed with how well you are doing, but you still have a long way to go. Starting with this little surgery, which is set for ten minutes. I'll be back in two to prep you."

"Thank you, Patrick," Sam chirped as he left the room. "You heard him. I have to go this time. As much as I don't want to, I have to go."

"Fine," he relented. "But you have to answer one thing."

"What's that?"

"I heard you say you have to come back to us just before I woke up. When you said that, did you mean you and me?"

Sam closed her eyes. "Yes, in a way," she replied. "I mean, it definitely applies to our relationship. I want a life with you, Spencer. This showed me just how fleeting life can be. I don't want either one of us to die without know what it was like to be husband and wife."

"So, you'll marry me?"

"You're asking?"

Lucky nodded. "I'm asking."

Sam bobbed her head. "Yes, of course I will marry you," she murmured, the tears coming again. She hated how often she cried. "I love you."

His lips brushed hers sweetly, tenderly. "I love you, too," he echoed. "But, now that that is out of the way, what else did you mean? There was something else."

"Oh, I just meant Cameron and your family and your friends."

"No, that's not it," Lucky countered. "I just asked you to marry me, so there are no more secrets between us. I love you, McCall, no matter what."

Sam looked down at him with hooded eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

_I understand that this chapter may not go in a direction that some of you prefer…for that, I apologize, but remember that this is my story and my vision. I hope you enjoy it._

"How long has it been?" 

Sam looked over at Nikolas next to her and shrugged silently before resting her hands across her flat abdomen. It seemed like hours since Patrick Drake and the best medical team General Hospital could assemble had disappeared into surgery. She had watched the clock for the first two hours, but everything else was a blur after that. Alexis and Nikolas had both tried to convince her to go for a walk down to the cafeteria or to read a magazine, but she had refused. She was content on focusing her attention on the beige wall in front of her. Bright posters of varying medical topics lined the wall, and she had read every one of them. Sam now knew more than she would ever need to know on proper hand washing, influenza symptoms and the history of penicillin.

Leaning forward slightly, Sam rested her palms flat against her thigh and sighed deeply. Arching her back, she felt the tenseness in every muscle of her body. "It shouldn't be taking this long," she muttered to no one in particular.

"They said it would take awhile," Alexis reminded her. "You know that Patrick is the best surgeon in General Hospital. Alan is watching over him in case anything goes wrong, and Emily is in there to observe. Between the three of them, they won't let anything go wrong. Lucky is going to be fine."

Sam wanted to tell her mother that it was easy for her to say, but she knew it would be pointless. Alexis was right, and the logical part of her brain agreed with her. It was just the emotional part of her heart that was in love with the patient that had a problem with the explanation. "Maybe I should go for a walk," she decided. "I'm just driving myself crazy sitting here. I have to get out of this waiting room."

"Let me go with you," Alexis offered, standing up. Reaching for Sam's hand, she started to guide her away from the waiting room. On their way out, Sam passed Elizabeth and Jason, who sat quietly in the back row away from the rest of Lucky's family. Luke, Lulu and Dillon had set up shop on the other side of Nikolas, passing time by keeping Lulu busy. They had played cards all afternoon, round after round of poker.

"We're going for a walk," Sam told Elizabeth. "Please have them page me as soon as he comes out."

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course." Smile smiled amicably at the brunette and followed her mother toward the corridor. Jason reached over and squeezed her hand, dropping an absent kiss on her soft hair. He knew that this was just as hard for her as it was for Sam, and that killed him. It was hard to see two women he loved feeling so lost. He had tried to comfort Liz, but it hadn't worked. He was too caught up in his own grief for losing his Sonny as well as trying to care for Carly and the boys, he just couldn't do it.

"I wish they would have let me go in with Lucky," Elizabeth murmured, looking up at Jason with a tight frown. She had pleaded with Patrick to add her to the surgical team, and he had finally agreed until Epiphany found out. The nurse immediately took her off rotation, pointing out that it was a conflict of interest and that there was no way she was going to risk her medical record for another one of Liz's antics. Elizabeth had been livid until Epiphany had agreed to replace Elizabeth herself. If she couldn't be in there herself, she felt somewhat better knowing that the absolute best was in there.

"You know why you couldn't go in," Jason muttered as his cell phone rang from inside his weathered leather jacket. Pulling it out, he saw Carly's name flash across the screen. Answering it immediately, he felt Elizabeth pull away. "Hey."

Elizabeth huffed and paced across the floor toward Nikolas, sinking tiredly into the chair next to him. "How are you doing over here?"

"Just praying that we hear something soon," he answered simply as he flipped the page to his business magazine. "How are you feeling?"

She patted her stomach and smiled gratefully at the change of subject. "We're doing okay. Cameron's new favorite nightly ritual is to make up a story to read to the baby," she bubbled. "He laughs every time we outline my stomach on the chart he made with Grams. I can't believe how big I've gotten."

"You're still beautiful," Nikolas assured her. "How are things with Jason?"

Elizabeth looked away distantly. "They've been better," she admitted. "I mean, we're going through so much, and I feel like it's almost falling apart before it's even gotten the chance to really start. I told Jason that he was the father, and we became this instant family. I never really gave any thought to the logistics."

"I thought everything was going well," he said, slightly shocked at her confession.

"That's what I want everyone to think, I guess. I just know that it gets really hard when it's just Jason and me alone. I'm starting to think that we work better as friends. At least then he still spoke to me," she sighed. "I know I should be more patient, his best friend just died. And now, he has to take care of Carly and the boys. All of his focus is on them, and I guess I can't really be upset about that…"

"You have the right to feel however you feel. I think the question you need to ask yourself is how long is it going to last. Are you always going to come second to Carly? I know that Jason loves you and the baby, but she is a huge part of his life. They've been best friends for many years, and he vowed a long time ago to always take care of her. I don't want to watch you put all of your hope in a relationship that is never going to live up to what you deserve."

"It's okay, we're just waiting for Lucky to get out of surgery," Jason told Carly. Clutching the receiver tightly in his hand, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for abandoning Elizabeth to talk to his best friend. Since Sonny had died, most of his focus had been on her and the boys. In times like this, it just came naturally for him to take care of her. Maybe it shouldn't, but it did and Jason almost preferred it that way. Clinging to his family was what was going to get him through the loss. He still couldn't think of Elizabeth that way, even if she was carrying his baby.

"I was going through an old box of photographs, and I found a snapshot of the two of us before you married Courtney," Carly remembered. "You looked so handsome in your suit. I remember how much you fought with me when I picked it out. You kept trying to convince me that your leather jacket would work fine."

Jason laughed. "You always win with me, Carly, I don't even know why I bother," he revealed. "I've actually been thinking about Courtney a lot since Sonny died. I keep thinking about both of them up there together. I'm sure they're both watching over you and the boys, taking care of you wherever you go. You have two guardian angels."

"Three, Jase, I have three," she countered. "I have my very own angel here on earth."

Covering his eyes, a wave of sadness quickly washed over him. "You shouldn't be going through his stuff alone. Why don't you go home and spend a few hours with the boys? As soon as Lucky is out of surgery, I'll come over and we can have dinner together. After they go to bed, we'll go to Jake's and play a few games of pool and have a few beers. We can celebrate Sonny's life in the way he would want."

"I miss him, Jase. I know that Sonny and I fought like crazy, but I knew I could always count on him to still love me," Carly said. "I know that you are dealing with a lot of your own stuff right now, especially with the baby. Don't feel like you have to take care of me."

"First of all, I am never to busy for you and the boys. You are my family as well as my best friend, and nothing in the world matters to me as much as that. With Sonny gone, the boys are going to need a father figure. I love Michael and Morgan like they are my own sons, you know that. Having this baby won't change or lessen that; in fact, I think it will make it even stronger."

"And secondly," he continued, "I need you just as much as you need me right now. Carly, you're the only one who understands how I'm feeling. I try to talk to Elizabeth, and she tries to listen. But she's not you, she doesn't get what there was between the three of us."

Carly breathed heavily on the other side of the phone, and Jason could almost hear her nodding. "Jax tries to talk to me like he understands, but we both know that he doesn't. Things like this either break a couple or push them closer together. Let's just say, we're not fairing very well."

Jason looked down at his scuffed boot and grimaced. He became suddenly, irrationally angry at Elizabeth for asking him to accompany her to the hospital. He should be with Carly right now. In the next moment, he felt guilty again. "You're not the only ones," he said. "Carly, can I ask you a question and you won't hold it against me later?"

"You're my best friend, Jase. You know that you can ask me anything."

"Do you think that I would be with Elizabeth if it wasn't for the baby? I know that sounds like a horrible question, but I've been thinking about it for the last couple of days. I don't want to be with someone out of obligation, and I'm starting to think that this may be what it is."

"Why don't we stop and get a cup of coffee?" Alexis asked as they passed the cafeteria. They had been walking for fifteen minutes, and neither of them had said a word.

Sam shook her head. "I don't feel like coffee," she declined. "But maybe a cup of herbal tea would be nice. It might be good to calm my nerves. And I'm actually kind of hungry, I could go for a grilled cheese."

"I'll be right back," Alexis announced, filing in the short line to make an order.

Sam sat down at an empty table and looked at the other diners around her. There was an older couple speaking quietly, holding hands across the table. A young mother spoke softly to a baby in a carrier, eliciting a smile from Sam. Four doctors were talking loudly in the corner, laughing at something that had happened earlier in the day. Everyone seemed so normal and together, even in a hospital. For her, nothing felt quite right.

"Here you are," her mother chirped as she sat the melted sandwich in front of her. Sam turned away, suddenly not hungry again. The nausea seemed to hit her at the most inopportune time. "What's wrong? Are you worried about Lucky?"

"Yeah, but that's not it," she answered truthfully. "I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it. We both know that I'm not very good with words, I always say the wrong thing. We are finally in a really good place, and I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Just tell me," Alexis insisted. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to get angry or judge you. Well, I'm going to try not to, I guess I shouldn't make any promises. We both know how I am."

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out, her eyes dropping to the table. Sam couldn't bear to look at her mother; she didn't want to see disappointment glaring back at her.

Alexis cupped her daughter's hand in her open palm, bringing her eyes up to meet her gaze. "You're pregnant?" she smiled proudly. "Sam, that is great. I know how much you want to be a mother. Congratulations."

"You're n-not d-disappointed in me?" Sam stammered through her tears. "I thought you would be ashamed that I made another mistake."

"How could I ever be ashamed of your child, my grandchild?"


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth leaned against the thick pane of glass and watched her son stack colorful blocks in the daycare. He was playing with a group of kids, surrounded by fun and laughing animatedly as they built and knocked down tower after tower. She was happy that he was so completely unaware of the dire situation facing his father. He knew that Lucky was sick, but she had managed to keep him away from the television and anything else that showed pictures of the explosion. Cameron simply through he had a cold, a virus similar to one he himself had battled a few weeks before. He had asked his mother to make sure that he had hot cocoa and soup. Elizabeth promised herself that she would share the story with Lucky as soon as he woke up.

"Hello, Ms. Spencer," Cameron's teacher greeted her warmly. "Cameron is playing inside if you would like to see him."

She shook her head slowly. "Lucky is still in surgery. I just wanted to come down here and see how he was doing. Honestly, I just needed to see his face."

"Well, I have to get back to the kids," the teacher apologized with a sympathetic smile. "I really help that everything with Mr. Spencer works out for the best. Cameron is a great kid, and he really looks up to his father. He loves both of you very much."

"We love him too," she murmured in response as the teacher slipped back into the classroom. Turning away, Elizabeth wiped a tear from her gentle eyes. Between her pregnancy hormones and everything with Lucky, it seemed that she was crying more than usual these days.

"There you are!" Jason called as he jogged down the hallway toward her. He could tell that she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just the hormones," she replied with a shrug. "Why were you looking for me? Is there any news on Lucky?"

"He's on his way out of surgery right now," he told her. "Patrick Drake is going to come out and brief the family in fifteen minutes. Sam asked that I come find you so that you could be present."

Lulu threw down her cards in frustration. It was only fifteen minutes away, but she couldn't stand to wait any longer. "Why couldn't he just tell us now?" she asked her father, her brow furrowed. "We've been out here for hours, and still no word. I wish they'd just tell us."

Luke patted his only daughter's head affectionately. "Your brother is a fighter, Gumdrop," he assured her. "I know that you want answers, we all do. You need to just take a deep breath and let yourself calm down. Getting all worked up again isn't going to do anyone any good."

Dillon looked at her pointedly. "Maybe she'll actually listen to you, Luke. I've been trying to tell her the same thing all day."

"Don't tell me to take a deep breath," she warned them both.

"Lulu?" Sam called from her chair alone in the corner. Nikolas and Alexis had went into the hallway to check on their children, leaving the petite woman alone to observe the Spencer family in action. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lulu nodded as she strode across the floor, surprised that her brother's girlfriend was going to address her directly. "Hey, sorry about that. I know that you probably don't need to hear me throw a fit or watch us fight. You're dealing with a lot right now, too."

Sam nodded as she leaned back against the wall, crossing one ankle over the other. "True, but not anymore than you are," she proclaimed. "I know what it's like to have a brother who pretty much means everything to you. To have him be the one person you can count on to love you no matter what, to epitomize the definition of family."

"You have a brother?"

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I did. My brother, Danny, died during the epidemic last spring," she said. "Before that, Danny was everything to me. I knew that no matter what happened, he saw the best in me. He loved me when no one else even cared if I was alive. My relationship with Danny is a lot like yours with Lucky."

"You know, I had my doubts about you. When Lucky first told me about your relationship, I thought it was probably a rebound thing on both your parts. I mean, you were getting over Jason's betrayal, and Lucky had just seen his entire life blown apart by two women. He had nothing, and then he found you."

"We found each other," Sam told her. "Honestly, I didn't think we would have anything, but then, we became friends. And throughout that time, I fell in love with your brother. I wasn't looking for it. Hell, I didn't even want it. But it happened, and now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"But that's not why I brought you over here," Sam continued. "I wanted to actually share something with you that your brother told me. Before he went in, he gave me a few things to tell people in case he didn't make it. I tried to assure him that he would, but he said that he wanted final words for the people that mattered most if he didn't. When he started to talk, you were the first person he mentioned."

Lulu smiled. "He knows me well enough to know that I would need something to hold on to if I lost him."

"First of all, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and that he is so proud of the beautiful, strong woman you have become. He admires your tenacity and your passion," she said. "He also wanted me to ask you to be a big part of Cam's life, to have him know his father in a way that only a Spencer could. Let him know his family – the great love of his grandparents, the kindness of his uncle and the grace of his aunt."

Patrick Drake looked through the window of the swinging door at the assorted members of Lucky Spencer's family. His father was shuffling a deck of cards over and over again, flipping them expertly between his fingers. Dillon sat a few chairs away, hunched over in his chair as he scanned the stocks page of _The Port Charles Herald_. Sam and Lulu were speaking in the corner, almost looking like two sisters in close conversation. Alexis and Nikolas were standing together off to the side, talking with Bobbie and Lucas. Jason had just come in with a very pregnant, very beautiful Elizabeth in tow. Looking at all the people that loved the injured policeman, it broke Patrick's heart to have to make such a dire announcement to the family.

"I have news for you all," he announced as he rushed into the room. Emily was a few steps behind him, her face void of any visible emotion. She brushed past him to Nikolas' side, clinging on to her beloved's hand frantically. "We weren't able to repair Lucky's lung. Apparently, there was more damage than we previously believed. There was some unexpected internal bleeding, which we managed to stop. I will have to go back in tomorrow to try to repair the lung again."

"What do you mean you couldn't fix my son's lung?" Luke roared as someone else came into the room. "Are you complete worthless?"

Tracey appeared beside her husband, resting her hand on his shoulder in a sign of support. "Come on, Luke. You know that Dr. Drake is the best surgeon here. As much as I dislike his cocky disposition, even I respect his professional abilities."

"So, what's the next step?" Nikolas asked.

"We are going to put him back into Intensive Care for the next 12 hours. I will reassess his condition at the end of that time period to make certain he is strong enough for surgery. Between now and then, he will be floating in and out of consciousness."

"Is there any kind of permanent damage? As far as you can tell, do you think Lucky is still going to make a strong recovery?" Lulu questioned.

Patrick nodded. "I have good reason to believe that he will make a recovery. It is going to be a long process, but his prognosis is better than most in his position."

"When can we see him?" Bobbie inquired as she stepped next to her brother.

"No one is going to be able to go in for at least an hour, maybe two," he answered. "And I do not want you or Elizabeth using your professional status here to go into see him. I have assigned Epiphany to his case permanently."

Elizabeth and Bobbie both nodded in understanding. Elizabeth had to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. "We understand, Patrick."

He winked at her. "I'm sure you do, Nurse Spencer. Are there any other questions?"

Sam, who had remained silent until then, stepped forward. "Patrick, I am going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer it honestly. Don't use any of your medical terminology or complacent behavior. I just want to know the absolute truth."

"I'll do my best."

"Is there any chance he could die?"

Patrick dropped his eyes to floor. He had hoped that no one would ask the question. Timidly, he brought his gaze back up until it rested on her. "Yeah, there's a small chance."

"Okay, thanks," she whispered, hugging herself protectively. She didn't say anything else as she sunk back into her chair, pulling her discarded coat over her legs as a blanket.

Jason watched sadly as Sam recoiled into herself. As Alexis took the chair next to her daughter, he was glad that the attorney had finally put her pride aside and formed a relationship with her daughter. He couldn't be the one to comfort her anymore, he had enough on his plate. As his phone rang again, he stepped away from the group. "Morgan."

"It's me. I just wanted to check on Lucky. How's Sam?" Carly asked quietly.

"Things are kind of touch and go," he explained. "They didn't get the lung fixed, so they are going to go back in tomorrow. Sam isn't taking the news very well."

"Let me talk to her."

"What?"

"Sam and I actually sort of became friends near the end of your relationship. I just want to let her know that I'm here if she needs me," Carly retorted.

"Okay," he said skeptically before covering the mouthpiece. He looked at Elizabeth and then stepped to where Sam sat. Holding out the phone, Jason told her that it was Carly.

"Hey, Carly," Sam said strangely, surprised that the feisty blonde wanted to talk to her.

"I'm sorry I'm not there," she apologized. "Lucky is my cousin, and you're kind of my friend. I feel like I should be, but I just have so much going on."

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure that everyone understands. How are the boys holding up?"

"Morgan is too young to understand, and Michael won't really talk about it. He keeps asking about Jason, so maybe he's waiting until he sees him before he gets it out."

"I'm glad that you all have Jason to help you get through this," Sam offered. "And I know that Sonny would be, too."

"Thank you," Carly remarked. "I know that this isn't probably the best time to bring this up, but Sonny's funeral is in two days. I'm hoping that you will be able to come. I want as many people that loved him there as possible."

"Sonny was a very good friend to me, and we shared a very important loss together. Of course I will be there," Sam told her. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just take care of yourself and my cousin," Carly said. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," she replied before handing the phone back to Jason wordlessly. He turned to speak to her for a few more moments before ending the call. "Thanks for letting me talk to her, Jason. I know it seems weird, but it actually helped."

"I can't believe that you and Carly could ever be friends," he shivered. "Anyhow, I have to get over there. I'm going to take her out tonight and play some pool. We're going to toast Sonny's life with some beers. He'd prefer scotch, but that's not our style."

Sam watched as he stopped to talk to Elizabeth. "I need to go check on the boys."

"Now? I was hoping that you could at least take Cam and me home after I see Lucky."

"Liz, that could be awhile. Michael really needs me."

"You mean Carly needs you," she spat tiredly.

"Don't start with that," he sneered. "I've been here all day, watching over you. I have to take care of my family, too. Michael and Morgan lost their father, who just happened to be my best friend."

"I thought Carly was your best friend," she pointed out.

"You do not want to go there," he warned. "Look, I'm not going to fight with you about this again."

"Of course, you don't even care enough to fight with me. The only person you've ever cared enough about to fight with was Carly."

"I have to go," he repeated. "I'll see you in the morning."

"The morning?"

"I'll be out late," he told her. He felt bad that he was acting like this, but he felt overwhelmed and pressured. "We have to go over details for Sonny's funeral."

Without another word, Sam stared as Jason stalked out of the hospital. Elizabeth seemed unaffected, as if there was something disconnected about their relationship. Sam didn't have the energy to find out what was going on, and for the first time in a very long time, she honestly didn't care. However, someone else in the room did care.

"Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked as he sat down next to her. "It's gotta be hard to have Lucky in here and watch Sam be the one who is taking care of him. And then Jason is busy with Carly, taking care of everything since Sonny died."

"Tactful," Liz remarked. "I'm happy for Lucky and Sam, they deserve to be happy after what happened. And as for Jason, he doesn't include me in his life anymore…"

"Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't even love Jason."

"You don't know how I feel."

"You fought for Lucky because you loved him. With Jason, you don't even put up a fight. It's just like what you said about him and Carly."

"That's not true!" she protested angrily. Her lively eyes met his in defiance. "I fight with Jason all the time. Don't pretend to know what goes on with us, Patrick, you have no clue!"

"You don't fight with Jason," he emphasized, "but you sure as hell are fighting with me."

Elizabeth blushed and looked away in defeat. He was right. "Shut up."

Patrick grinned at her and glanced down at his pager. The message indicated that Lucky was awake and asking to see his family, starting with Sam. "You know what, screw the customary waiting period," he announced. "Sam, you can go in and see Lucky now if you want. Luke and Lulu, I will allow you each to go in after that. He just woke up."

Sam didn't even wait to hear the rest of the explanation. Jumping up, she ran directly into his room, exhilarated to see him actually sitting up. "They told me you wouldn't be with it for awhile."

"I've always defied expectations," he grinned. "I asked for them to send you in."

"You did?"

"I just had the most amazing dream. It was about our baby."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked adoringly, taking his hand in hers. Sam inspected the skin, sprinkled with calluses and scars.

"It's going to be a girl, McCall," he said. "We're going to have a beautiful, amazing daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're still up."

Elizabeth sat down the bottle of nail polish on the glass coffee table and flipped off the television. She looked up at Jason with a crooked smile, surprised to see him home at all. She had expected that he would stay with Carly and the boys at Sonny's mansion. With Cameron at Grams' for the night, she was enjoying one of her favorite rituals, a 2 a.m. manicure and an Audrey Hepburn film. "I couldn't sleep," she told him. "Cameron is staying with my grandmother, so I thought I'd just come down here to watch some T.V. I didn't expect you tonight."

"I just took Carly home," he replied. "We finished going over everything for Sonny's funeral. It's tomorrow at 10 a.m. I hope that you'll be there with me."

"Are you sure you want me there, Jason? I mean, you'll be pretty focused on Carly and the boys. I don't want you to feel obligated to pay attention to me. I know that you're going through a lot right now that you don't feel comfortable including me in."

Jason hung his coat in the closet and sat down next to Elizabeth. "It's not that," he said. "It's just that they need me right now, and I have to be there for them. The boys just lost their father, and Carly is in the middle of her own mourning. They need me."

"Our baby needs his father, too," she pointed out.

"That's not fair," he argued. "I have been there for every appointment, and I will be there for all of the rest. This baby is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that."

"I know, I know," she conceded. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered. You've been a little distant lately, and I have to admit, I don't know what's going on in your head. I wish you would let me in, even if it's just a little. You're not the only one going through a hard time right now."

Jason reached for her hand and brushed his thumb over her palm tenderly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the best person to be around lately. I know that you also understand why I haven't. I'm trying, Elizabeth, and that's all I can do. No matter what, just remember that I will never put anyone before our baby."

"You keep saying that our baby is a priority, that our child matters more than anything to you," she retorted. "I don't hear you mention me, Jase. What are we doing here? This isn't a relationship, it's an arrangement. It's not fair to either of us."

"I want to be with you," he argued quietly, his voice strong and sure. "I told you that I wanted to raise our baby with you."

"You want to raise the baby with me because it's the right thing to do. I know you, Jase, you're a lot like me. We both do what we think is right, neglecting how we actually feel. I married Ric the first time because I was pregnant, and I gave him a second chance because I thought it was the fair thing to do. And I tried staying married to Lucky because I couldn't abandon him. I hid the true paternity of this child because I wanted to protect it, and I fell into a relationship with you because I wanted to give it a family. But none of that had to do with how I actually felt."

"What are you saying here, Liz? Are you saying that you don't want to have this baby with me? It's the right thing to do, to make sure that he or she has a family. I don't want my baby to grow up no knowing me."

"You can be a father without being my husband, Jase," she assured him. "I would never keep you away from our child. I would want you to be a part of its life. You're the father, and I know you will love our baby. You're just not in love with me."

"But I do love you."

"I love you, too, Jase, just not in the way we both deserve," she declared. "I tried, I really wanted to be in love with you because I thought maybe I could finally get it right. But I don't want to raise my children in a family based on lies. We both deserve the chance to be happy, but that chance just isn't with each other. I'm not sure where mine is, but yours is clearly with Carly and the boys."

"I'm not in love with Carly," he protested. "She's just my best friends. I'm like a surrogate father to the boys. It's nothing like that."

"You may pretend not to see it, but everyone else does. I don't begrudge you the relationship, and I won't pretend to understand it. The only thing I really ask is that you remember that I am the mother of this baby, and you are the father. Neither one of us could ever be replaced in those roles."

Jason nodded in understanding. "So, what now?"

"Let's just get past the next few days, and then, we'll figure it out. For now, I'm going to be by your side and help you through the funeral – as a friend. You have always been there for me when I needed someone to listen, so I'm going to be there for you. You need to take care of Carly, Michael and Morgan; let me take care of you."

"Ms. McCall, you're not supposed to be in here," Epiphany announced as she came into Lucky's room. The lights were off, and the room was dark except for the small lamp in the corner. Sam had been sitting by his bedside for hours, reading magazine after magazine from the stack she'd bought in the gift shop downstairs. Nikolas had snuck her into the ICU after visiting hours had ended, arming her with a paper sack of snacks and an oversized sweatshirt.

"I couldn't stand to leave him," she admitted softly, her eyes never leaving the article on baby proofing. She had read everything she could find about babies during her time at GH, preparing herself mentally for the long road that lay ahead. "I can't sleep knowing that he's here alone. If something happens, at least I'm already here."

Epiphany looked at the monitor and transcribed notations on his medical chart. She shook her head, muttering to herself under her breath. "Alright, you can stay, but if anyone catches you in here, I never gave you permission. In fact, I told you to leave."

"Thank you," Sam sighed with relief. Epiphany slid the clipboard back in the slot on the door and left her alone again.

Lucky appeared to still be sleeping, at least until she looked at him closer. A teasing smile played against his full lips as his wide eyes popped open. "You just got in trouble," he taunted childishly.

"Shut up, or I'll leave you," she countered saucily. "They're going to think I've gone soft since I started hanging out with you if I keep spouting such sensitive sentiment."

Lucky looked at her and crossed his eyes, anything to make her laugh. She had been serious all night, obviously worried about his surgery the next day. He felt fine, much to everyone's dismay. Patrick kept telling him that he should be in agony, but he actually felt light. With the engagement and another child on the way, he had too much to live for to be caught up in the seriousness of the situation. He was choosing to ignore the harsh present and look forward to the beauty of his future.

"I love you, you know," he murmured, moving over as much as he could in his bed. Careful to arrange the tubes and wires so that they would not be detached, he reached for her hand and pulled her into the bed next to you. "I don't sleep well these days without you next to me."

"I've actually been enjoying having my bed all to myself again," she joked. He knew that she wasn't sleeping well either. He had tried to remind her that she needed to be getting her rest for the baby, but Sam had quickly put him in his place. It didn't matter that he was going to be her husband or the baby's father, she was still determined to be her own woman. It had only made him love her that much more. "So, I've been thinking of names for the baby."

"Oh?" he asked, surprised that she was thinking that far ahead. He had almost expected her to be slow in planning the future, given her history. Instead, it seemed that she was looking forward to their future as eagerly as he was. "And what have you come up with?"

"I want him or her to have a name that means something, to be a part of both of us. I know that you have this history of using Lucas Lorenzo in your family, so I thought we could build on that. Maybe Lucas Daniel after you and my brother."

"Lucas Daniel Spencer," he thought aloud, "I like it. And what if it's a girl?"

"Our mothers," she answered simply. "My mother's birth name is Natasha, so I'd like to name her Natasha Laura Spencer."

Lucky repeated the name in a whisper, his voice faltering slightly as he said Laura. "My mom would love that. I wish she could know you. I wish I had found you before she went back it her catatonic state. She would really like you."

Sam nuzzled her head into Lucky's neck and placed her hand gently over his. "If she is anything like you've said, Spencer, your mom was an amazing woman. She did raise you after all. I hope that I can be half the mother she was to you."

Kissing her head gently, Lucky assured her that she would be a good parent. "Our baby is going to know so much love."

"It already does," she whispered as her eyes fell heavy. Allowing herself to finally drift to sleep, Sam and Lucky spent their first night together since finding out they were going to be parents.

Hours later, Lucky was stirred from his deep slumber with the sound of a booming voice. "Get your skinny butt out of that bed!" Epiphany hollered as Sam scrambled off the mattress. Lucky coiled at her sheer volume, each word piercing his brain. "I broke the rules for you, and this is how you repay me."

"I'm sorry, Epiphany. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Do you realize that this could have cost me my job? If Patrick Drake had caught you two together, he would have blamed it on me, especially if anything went wrong."

"Actually, I saw them together an hour ago," Patrick announced behind her. "I came in to remind Lucky not to eat or drink anything, but he was still asleep with Ms. McCall in his arms. I didn't have the heart to wake either of them. Just like you, I have my soft spot."

Epiphany eyed the doctor suspiciously. "And what if something went wrong?"

"Statistics have shown what love can do to help someone's recovery. I don't need any additional help, my skills are just that good, but I figure it couldn't hurt to put a little good karma out there," Patrick told the nurse. "Now, then, Mr. Spencer, we will begin prep in a half-hour. I will come in to talk to you about the surgery in 15 minutes. Ms. McCall, I have set up a private waiting room for you and the family per Nikolas Cassadine's request."

"Thank you," Lucky and Sam said in unison as Patrick rattled off a few more directions. He agreed to give them time alone, promising to be back in 15 minutes as previously discussed.

Once they were alone, Sam stood next to Lucky's bed. "No last requests this time," she proclaimed, hand on hip.

Lucky shook his head. "The only request I have is that you marry me as soon as I get out of this hospital," he told her. "And I want to tell everyone about the baby once I'm out of surgery. I want to tell them about the engagement – everything."

"Maybe we should tell Cameron first," she ventured. "Elizabeth is going to bring him to see you after the surgery."

"I can't wait to see Cam. I miss him so much."

"I talked to him yesterday afternoon while he was here. I told him everything, and I'd like to think he understood. He definitely smiled. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

"We're going to be happy, McCall, the four of us. You're right, we have to tell Cam first. And then, we'll tell everyone. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell Liz first just so that she isn't caught off-guard. I'll understand if you want to do the same with Jason."

"We'll tell them together," she decided. "And then, we'll have a big dinner to tell our family. I'm sure that Nikolas wouldn't mind hosting it at Wyndamere. Hopefully, we will be able to convince your father."

Lucky laughed. "You can try. You seem to have a better pull with my dad than I ever have," he stated. "I think it could have something to do with how beautiful you are. Or maybe it's your charm and wit. "

"It's a mystery," Sam shrugged. "So, I feel like I need to say something about how this is going to go well or how much you mean to me. It feels like one of those important moments in life, but as always, profoundness escapes me. Really, the only thing I can think of to say is probably the one thing that you need to hear most and that is that I love you, Spencer."

"Those words mean more to me than anything you could ever come up with," he avowed. "Sometimes it seems like we say it so much and other times, it's like we don't say it enough."

Lucky's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you, Samantha. And I promise that I am going to come out of this better on the other end."

"Okay, kids," Patrick announced in the doorway, "it's time to say your temporary goodbyes."

Sam and Lucky exchanged quick kisses and whispered their adoration for each other one last time before surgery. Before Sam left the room, she turned and looked at the doctor. "Don't let me down."

Padding back into the private waiting room, she wasn't surprised to see Lucky's family and Alexis occupying the rows of chairs. As she looked at everyone, Sam felt unexpectedly weak. Collapsing into the middle of the floor, she started to sob loudly, unsure of where everything was coming from. Emily was the first to reach her, wrapping her carefully in her embrace. Alexis was soon by her side with Lulu in front of her. As someone else came into the room, Sam continued to cry, trying to ignore everyone around her.

"Give her some air," Carly commanded, gently moving Lulu back. Sam looked up at the blonde and smiled through her tears gratefully. With everything that she had going on, Sam was surprised to see Carly there. As she knelt next to her, Carly leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Jason sent me."

Sam started to smile again, slightly choked by the sob muffled in her throat. Even though they weren't together, Jason still knew what she needed. "Thanks for coming," she murmured. "I think I just realized that I could lose him."

"You're not going to lose him," Lulu promised her vehemently. "Remember what you told me? We are not going to lose Lucky."

Carly nodded strongly. "Lulu's right, he's not going anywhere. This is a routine surgery, people have their lungs repaired all the time."

"It's not routine for me, and it's not routine for Lucky. I don't care how good Patrick is, nothing is good enough when it comes to him," Sam protested.

"Stop it," Carly ordered bluntly. "Enough. I am getting ready to bury the father of my children, and God cannot take another father from my life. Lucky is going to be fine."

Elizabeth came in at that moment with Cameron gripping her hand. Upon seeing Sam crying, Cameron toddled hurriedly across the floor and threw himself into her arms. "Don't cry, Sammy," he pleaded, showering sloppy kisses on her face. "Daddy doesn't like to see me cry because he loves me. He wouldn't want to see you cry either."

Sam smiled at him, amazed once again at how brilliant and observant the tyke was. "You're right, Cam," she retorted, looking at Carly and then Lulu. "Your father wouldn't want me to cry. And he'd be very proud to know that you were the one who could get me to stop."

Cameron giggled, and even though he wasn't Lucky's biological son, Sam could have sworn he sounded exactly like the elder Spencer. "Where is Daddy?"

Elizabeth sat pulled a chair next to the duo and looked at her son. "Remember what I told you? Daddy is in with the doctor, and then he is going to come out and you are going to get to go see him."

"Yes, and he told me to tell you that he was very excited that you were going to visit him," Sam explained. "His smile was as wide as a jack o' lantern."

"That would be funny," the little boy bubbled. "Uncle Nikolas!"

With that, Cameron was off again, going on and on about the horses at Wyndamere. Elizabeth stayed next to Sam, smiling down at her gratefully. "Thanks for being good with Cameron. This has been hard on him, not seeing Lucky."

"You've done an amazing job with him, Elizabeth. I feel blessed to just get to be a part of his life. So, I guess I should thank you for letting me."

The nurse shrugged. "Cameron loves you, and I figure the more people that love him, the better off he'll be. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye on everything, but I really am happy for what you share with Lucky. You both deserve to be happy."

"So do you and Jason."

"Actually, we broke up…"

Sam looked at her questioningly and raised her eyebrow. "Carly," the two women said unison before Sam apologized. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled mystically. "I'm not."

"Wait? What?"

"For the first time, I think everyone around me is going to be fully happy with their life. And I'm not all that far behind," she replied. An hour had passed and as Patrick Drake appeared in the room to share the news, Sam realized what Liz meant. There was something unexpected between them.

"Well, what do you got for us, Doc?" Luke asked.

Sam started to stand up but a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her like a freight train. Kneeling slowly again, she put her head between her knees and breathed deeply. Elizabeth reached down to rub her back soothingly. As Sam regained her bearings, she thanked the nurse for her kindness. Without any other indicators, Elizabeth knew what was wrong. Looking down at the dark-haired woman in her husband's life, Liz's jaw dropped. "You're pregnant!"


	16. Chapter 16

She sat next to his bed, holding his son in her lap, praying that he would wake up. The surgery had been a success, but he had been asleep for hours. There was still a long road of recovery in front of him, and no one could predict what was going to happen. The little boy shifted in his sleep against her chest, his sweet breath tickling her nose. Rocking him gently, she listened to the steady beep of the monitor and other usual hospital sounds. She was comforted by the otherwise silent room, content to be away from the chaos of questions and accusations.

The truth was that she hadn't known what to say when her big secret had been revealed for the entire world to hear. Instead, she had simply asked for permission to come and sit next to his bedside, if only to watch him sleep. It was the only place she felt safe at that moment, the only place where she didn't have to explain anything. Stroking the young boy's hair absently with her left hand, she laid her right hand on her stomach. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what to do.

"You're pregnant!" Elizabeth accused, her voice suddenly angry. From Nikolas' lap, Cameron's attention immediately shot to his mother. Sam recoiled at the fierce allegation, not yet ready to lay her cards out on the table. "You are going to have a baby with my husband."

"He's not your husband," she had whispered quietly, trying to put distance between herself and the irritated pregnant nurse. "In case you don't remember, you are divorced from Lucky. You're going to have Jason's baby. You chose to be with him."

The words pieced Liz's heart before she shot back. "We're not divorced yet."

Sam was tired, and she couldn't do this. She wouldn't do this. Not while Lucky was laying alone in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. Not with his entire family, including his son, watching on in confusion. Not when the only words she could come up with were filled with hatred and anger. She had come too far to revert back to her old ways.

"Patrick, I'm going in to see Lucky," she declared, picking up the hooded sweatshirt Alexis had brought her from Kelly's. It was Lucky's favorite, a faded dark grey PCPD hoodie that he had worn constantly until Sam had "stolen" it one morning. Now, it was her favorite, and Lucky's favorite thing to see her in.

Patrick nodded knowingly. "You can go right in," he had told her, and she hadn't looked back. Now, sitting there hours later, she just wanted him to wake up. She wanted him to put his arms around her and kiss away the darkness that had taken up residence in her heart. Turning her head, she stared vacantly out the window. Rain was coming down now, slipping down the window pane like the tears slipping down her face. She started to reach up and wipe them away, but she stopped herself. She needed for them to come.

"Why are you crying?"

Sam looked up at Lucky's voice, so grateful that God had heard her silent prayers. She rose slowly, laying Cameron gently back in the chair. Walking over to him, she didn't even try to pretend that she hadn't been crying. Instead, she just leaned down and captured his mouth with hers, savoring the feeling of two people becoming one. "Hi."

"Why are you crying, baby?" he repeated, pushing a long strand of hair from her eyes. She rested her cheek in his palm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "This is hard."

"Don't cry," he implored. "I can't stand to see you like this, so full of sadness and hurt. I wish that there was something I could do to make it better, to ease your pain."

"You're the one laying in that bed with life-altering injuries, and you want to ease my pain," she smiled. "Do you know how incredible that is? I guess I'm crying because I am still dealing with everything. I've been going through the motions, waiting for my heart to crash."

"Cameron is here," he remarked, looking over at his sleeping son. "He's so beautiful when he sleeps. I think watching him sleep is one of my favorite things to do, right up there with watching you sleep."

"He'd want me to wake him up," she replied. "He has been excited all day about seeing you. Holding him in my arms just now, it reminded me how much I can't wait for us to have our own baby. Lucky, I want to be a mom." Sam stopped talking and headed back toward the chair. Gently shaking Cameron, she watched in delight as his face lit up and he ran to his father's bedside.

"Hey, buddy."

"Daddy, you're awake!" he squealed, climbing carefully on the side rail so that he could reach his father. Sam lifted him effortlessly so that he could kiss his father's cheek. Lucky reached up and mussed his dark hair affectionately. "Are you still sick?"

"A little bit," Lucky lied. In all honesty, he was in immense pain and was dreading the weeks of recovery that was in front of him. Cameron yawned. "You still sleepy?"

"Yeah, it is kind of late. I should probably be getting you home, Cam," Sam said as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

Cameron shook his head back and forth. "I want to stay. Please, Daddy, let me stay."

Lucky's heart broke. The logical part of him knew that it was way past his son's bedtime, but he couldn't stand to disappoint Cameron. "Just for a little bit, but you have to go home when I tell you, too."

"Okay, Daddy," he said. "I brought a book. Will you read it to me?" Lucky nodded as Cameron retrieved the book from his backpack. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he handed his father the thin paperback. "It's about policemen like you!"

"I see that. I have an idea. If you promise to lie very still, you can sit up here on the bed with me. You have to be very careful," Lucky offered his son. Then, moving over, he made room for him on the mattress. Sam helped Cameron climb up there, sure that Epiphany and Patrick would both kill her if they saw the scene. Still, she didn't care. It was more important to her that they had this moment.

"Sam, aren't you going to read with us?" Cam asked innocently.

"Oh, there's not enough room on the bed, buddy. I'll just stand here," Sam said.

Cameron and Lucky both shook their heads, looking so much alike. "Come on," Lucky said. It was a tight fit, but they all three fit. As Lucky looked over Cam's head at his fiancée, he mouthed, "I love you." She nodded in response and held on to the corner of the book as she took turns with Lucky reading the book. They read the story, words about a brave policeman and his children. Fiction met reality page after page until Cameron turned the last one.

"That's it!" he cheered as Lucky folded the book closed and let it drop to the floor beside the bed.

"Buddy, Sam and I have something that we would like to talk to you about," Lucky told his son, lifting himself up on his elbow so that he could peer down at the little boy. "Before I tell you, I want you to know that I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Daddy," he bubbled, not sure what was going on.

"Well, a couple days ago, Sam and I decided that we want to get married. We are going to live together and be a family. We are hoping that you want to be a part of that family," Lucky said.

"Like you and Mommy were married?"

Lucky nodded. "Kind of."

"And we want you to stand up next to your father and me at the wedding so that we can start our new life together, the three of us and…"

"That's not all the news," Lucky interrupted her. He wanted to be the one to tell his son; he felt like it was his duty. He wasn't sure how Cameron would take it or if he would even understand. "Sam and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother to two babies."

"Two babies!" Cameron giggled. "I will have two people to boss around."

"Who told you that you could boss them around?" Lucky asked incredulously.

"Aunt Lulu," he answered innocently. "She told me that you and Uncle Nikolas all like to boss her around and tell her what to do. She said that was because you're her big brothers, like I am going to be."

Lucky laughed, making a mental note to chide his sister later for filling his son's head with those ideas. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's good," he decided. "Now, will you tell me another story?"

Sam and Cameron listened as Lucky told a story about a family, throwing in a few twists and turns along the way. She knew it was the story of his parents, filled with the memories that he coveted so much. He talked about their adventures in Canada and about his adolescent years. He talked and talked and talked until Cameron finally drifted away.

"Maybe I should take him home," Sam whispered loudly, her arm now numb beneath Cameron's heavy body.

"Leave him for now," he retorted. "I just want to lay here for a little bit, just the four of us."

"There are four of us now," she realized. "It's not just me anymore."

"Think you can handle that?"

"I've been waiting all my life for that," she said. "You told me that I would have a family, and look at my life. I do have a family. Not only am I going to have a husband, a child and a stepson, but I also have a relationship with my mother and sisters. I'm getting to know your family. I suddenly have all these people in my life. I have you to thank for that, Spencer."

"I told you that you would like in my world, McCall," he reminded her. "I'm glad you're at home in my life because I sure like having you here. You've gotten me through all this."

"We've gotten each other through it," she said, reaching for his hand. Lucky wove their fingers together over Cameron, wrapping him in their familial embrace. "So, this is what it's like."

"What's like?"

"To be truly content," she murmured quietly.

"Will you marry me tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, the thought immediately popping into his head and out of his mouth.

"Tomorrow? Honey, you're not going to be out of the hospital for quite awhile. How are we going to get married here? You can't even get out of bed. And your family wouldn't all fit in here."

"I don't need anyone here but you and my son."

Sam looked down at their hands, only slightly ashamed of what she was about to say. "I know that you've been married before, Lucky. I know that you and Elizabeth did the whole big wedding thing, but I haven't. I know that how it happens shouldn't matter to me, but it does. I want it."

"Then, we'll have it. I'll wait as long as you need me to wait."

"It won't be long," she promised. "I'll talk to Carly, she loves to plan these things. I'm sure she'd let us use the Metrocourt, maybe even for free. The only other thing we have to do is find somewhere to live."

"Let me take care of that," he said vaguely.

There was a soft knock at the door. Sam and Lucky both looked up as Elizabeth came into the room, her eyes wide like saucers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought I'd check and see if Cam was ready to go home. My shift is over."

"He's sleeping," Lucky revealed.

"I was about ready to bring him back to Audrey's," Sam added.

"It's fine," Elizabeth assured them before she looked at Sam. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Lucky asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sam told them both. "Thank you for the apology."

"Liz, we actually need to talk to you," he said. "Sam and I are going to get married."

"Oh, my," she gasped. "Because of the baby?"

"She knows?" Lucky asked Sam.

"I figured it out."

"And you two fought about it?"

"More or less," Sam admitted. "It's fine now, Lucky."

"Well, I don't really know what to say," Elizabeth mumbled as she walked to the window and looked out at Port Charles. Resting her hands on her stomach, she felt so alone, despite the fact that there were three other people in the room. The baby kicked as if to reminder that she was never truly alone. "Have you told Cameron?"

"We told him tonight," Lucky answered.

"Did he take it okay?"

He nodded. "He's fine, Elizabeth. He's excited about being a big brother."

"To both our babies," Sam asserted.

Elizabeth turned at the last comment and looked at them both, a peaceful smile spreading across her pert lips. "Congratulations. Congratulations to you both."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's time, Carly."

Carly turned from her place at the window, eyes vacant and red from hours of crying. She didn't say anything as she nodded slowly before looking back out over the water. Sonny had stood in that exact spot thousands of times, contemplating life when the darkness became too much. He had always told her that it made him feel free, that it gave him peace when nothing else could. As she pulled her black coat tighter around her slender frame, she wished that she could find that kind of peace now.

Jason watched her for a few moments, knowing that he couldn't hurry her or she would break. She was still going through the movements, trying to organize the funeral and take care of the boys. They were upstairs in Michael's bedroom. Jason had spent much of the last day trying to make sure that Morgan understood, but he didn't. How could he? How does a small child wrap his mind around the thought that his father is dead? Jason couldn't even fully understand it, and he was a grown man. He had always known that there was a risk that Sonny could die, but he never realized how little life would make sense without him.

"How do I do this, Jase? How do I say goodbye to Sonny?"

Her question was hollow, and they both knew that there was no answer. They didn't know how they were supposed to act or feel, only what they were doing and felt. Raking his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, Jason searched for the right words. Carly kept her back to him, her shoulders slumped with the weight of the world.

"We won't. You can never truly say goodbye to someone you love."

She spun and looked at him, tears once again brimming in her beautiful and otherwise strong eyes. Carly covered her mouth to try to stifle the sob, but it quietly escaped from her mouth. "I can't cry like this. The boys will hear."

Jason quickly shortened the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her flush to him. She buried her face in the warmth of his chest, inhaling the familiar woodsy scent. He stroked her hair, softly reassuring her that he was there. "You can cry all you need to, Carly. Letting the boys hear you cry might make them feel like it's okay for them to cry."

"Mama?" Morgan asked innocently from the bottom step. Carly moved past Jason and gathered her son in her arms. "What's wrong, Mama? Do you miss Daddy?"

Carly nodded against the little boy's shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "Yes, I miss your daddy." Michael appeared behind his little brother, tears apparent in his own eyes. Carly looked up at him and held out her free arm, pulling him into a three-way hug. "Oh, Mr. Man."

Jason watched as the three hung onto each other tightly. He could hear the heaving of Carly's sobs and the quiet sniffles of Morgan's tears. Only Michael tried to fight them, wanting to be strong like his father. It was at that moment that Jason himself started to cry. As Michael looked up at him, they both fell apart. While Morgan was waiting for Carly to try, it was Jason that Michael had been watching all along.

"Jase…" was all he needed to hear from Carly before he was on the floor with them, his arms around all three of them. Pressing a kiss to the top of Morgan's head, Jason looked into Carly's eyes and tried to express everything that he was feeling. She must have understood because she nodded and held onto him tighter.

Max, the burling bodyguard who Jason had chosen to become his second-in-command came into the room to announce the arrival of the limo. He would ride with Milo behind him them. Jason waved dismissively before slowly pulling the family apart. Michael gripped his mother's hand fiercely as they stood up, all exchanging sad glances, unsure of what to do next. "I don't want to go," Michael stated.

Carly knelt next to her son again. "I don't want to go either, but we need to. We need to do this for your brother and your sister and Grandpa Mike. But most of all, we need to do this for your dad. We need to be there because when he looks down on it from heaven, he'd be so happy to see the four of us there together. He'd want to know that we are still a family."

"Okay," Michael relented reluctantly, "for Dad."

"Buddy, can you take Morgan to the limo? I need to talk to your mom alone for a minute," Jason said. The boys nodded at him obediently before trekking out of the room together.

"What is it, Jase?" Carly asked worriedly.

"I was going to wait until after the funeral to bring this up, but what just happened, it made me realize that I had to tell you now," he began. "Elizabeth and I decided to end things last night."

"Oh, Jase. I'm sorry."

"Really, I'm fine with it. That's not why I am telling you," he continued. "I just realized that I have to…" The words got caught in his throat. He couldn't say what his heart was dying to confess.

Carly stepped closer, cupping his cheek affectionately in her hand. "You can tell me anything."

"I don't think you and the boys should live here alone. I know you decided to stay here because it was a part of Sonny, but I can't stand the thought of you three you being alone," he babbled. "Carly, I want to come here and live with you and the boys. I can stay in one of the spare rooms. Elizabeth needs somewhere to live, I'll give her the penthouse."

"You don't need to do this for me," she said, "or for the boys. We'll be fine."

"I'm not just doing it for you, I'm doing it for me. For us," he murmured.

"Jase, there is no us. There hasn't been an us for quite some time," she reminded him, crossing the room to grab her coat off the overstuffed armchair.

"There has always been an us," he professed. "Even when we weren't together, there was an us. When I left Port Charles, I knew that I could always come home to us. When I fell in love with other women or you with other men, we knew we could get through anything because there would still be an us. And now, all I have is us. I have you and Michael and Morgan and my baby. That's all I have, that's all I need and that's all I want."

Sam shuffled down the hallway, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her long black skirt. It was frigid and cold outside, but the silky smock was one of the few truly nice things she had in her room at Kelly's. Shifting the white hanging bag over her arm, she knocked softly on the door before bursting into Lucky's room. "So, of course, I'm late," she mumbled as she hung and unzipped the bag. Removing his finest black suit, she held it up for him to inspect.

"Exactly what I wanted," he said as waited for Epiphany to finish unhooking the tubes.

"Alright, Mr. Spencer, the only reason I am letting you out of here for a few hours is because Bobbie is going to be with you," she declared. "You are to stay in the wheelchair the entire time, no arguing and no excitement. I'm going to leave you two alone for a few minutes while you change."

"Thank you, Epiphany," he smiled gratefully as the nurse strode out of the room. Pulling the door shut, Sam walked over to greet him properly. Her mouth captured his easily, her tongue invading his mouth. It had only been twelve hours since she saw him last, but it had quickly become too long. "No excitement, remember?"

"I'm a rule breaker," she asserted, helping him to rise to his feet. "Do you want me to give you a few minutes?"

Lucky shook his head as he held his arms over his head. "I think I could use your help," he pouted. Sam smiled as she lifted the shapeless gown over his head. Standing before her in only his boxers, it took all of her willpower not to push him back on the bed and ravish him. She knew that she couldn't do that, but she could relish a few seconds of kissing. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulled his mouth down to hers. Finally, breathlessly, achingly, she pulled away from him.

Yanking the silky powder blue shirt from the hanger, she pulled it around his muscled body. Buttoning the bottom button, she leaned in and kissed him briefly. With each button, she repeated the action over and over until she was done. A few minutes later, he was dressed in the suit and properly ready to head to the funeral.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Lucky asked Sam, aware that her movements were tired and forced.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she breathed as she helped him arrange his body into the wheelchair. "Seriously though, I'm fine. I need to do this for myself. I need to say goodbye to Sonny."

"Are we going to swing by and pick up my dad?"

"He's meeting us there."

"He's having a hard time dealing with this. He was friends with Sonny for a very long time," Lucky remembered. "I think I got to see a part of Sonny that disappeared a long time ago. Before Lily died, he was a different man. More carefree, maybe. We went camping a lot together, the three of us. It was so much fun."

"I can't imagine Sonny camping," Sam giggled. "Since I've known him, it was always about designer suits, extravagant gifts and smooth moves."

"Say what you want about Sonny, but he was a resourceful guy. He had probably the strongest street savvy of anyone I've ever met. When I became a cop, I think the only hard part was that it put us on opposite sides of the law. No matter what, I still remembered Sonny as my dad's friend."

"For me, Sonny was the father of my daughter. No matter what else happened, we would always have that connection," Sam revealed. "I have to say goodbye to him today. I'm glad that you're going to be there with me when I do."

Alexis watched from the landing as Kristina chased a red rubber ball across the living room floor. Molly laughed from her swing, watching as her sister aimlessly retrieved the ball from beneath a chair. Her little girl had no idea what was going on. She had tried to explain to Kristina about Sonny's death, but she didn't seem to understand. She only knew that she had to wear a dress and that everyone was sad.

Ned came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, silently reminding her that she wasn't alone. "She's beautiful."

Mike knocked on the door, drawing Alexis out of her comatose-like state. Padding down the stairs, heels in hand, she opened the door and let the eldest Corinthos man into the house. "Come in," she greeted him warmly, pausing to hug the unexpecting man. She had asked if he would like to bring Kristina to the funeral, wanting to assure him that he still had a place in her life.

"Grandpa!" Kristina squealed as she flew across the room, throwing herself in his arms.

"Hi, Princess," he said, his voice slightly faltering as he embraced her tightly. "Oh, my little girl."

"Are you ready to go?" Alexis asked as she lifted Molly out of the swing and handed her to Viola. It was too cold for the little girl to be out, and Alexis felt like she needed to put all of her attention on Kristina.

Mike nodded and guided the two females and Ned out of the house and into the limo. A few short minutes later – too quickly for anyone's taste – they were in front of the same cathedral Sonny had attended faithfully each Sunday. Looking up at the gothic church, Alex sighed deeply. She didn't want to do this.

Four black limos were parked in a line, and one by one, each family emerged with a common cause in mind: to say goodbye to Sonny Corinthos. Mike opened the door as Ned helped Alexis and then Kristina from the car. Elizabeth helped Cameron out of the car with Sam and Lucky in tow. Carly held a sleepy Morgan in her arms, holding onto Jason with her free hand.

His other hand was attached to Michael who was looking around. He spotted his sister and waved just before she squirmed out her mother's grip. The two siblings ran toward each other, falling into a hug. Morgan begged to be let down. He joined Kristina and Michael, holding onto each of them fiercely.

"Look at them," Carly whispered to Jason.

"Look at them," Alexis murmured to Ned.

"Look at them," Sam mumbled to Lucky.

Carly, Sam and Alexis looked at each other, sharing in a moment that no one else would ever understand. Carly saw her two boys, Alexis saw her daughter and Sam saw the place where her daughter should have been. They were three women forever connected by a single man, the father of their children.

Jason, Ned and Lucky looked at each other, sharing in a moment that no one else would ever understand. Jason saw Carly trying to be strong for her boys, Ned saw Alexis trying to be strong for her daughter and Lucky saw Sam trying to be strong for a memory. They were three men who loved three women who were grieving deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

The funeral had passed by in a haze, creating deep feelings of agony and grief for all parties involved. Carly's sobs had filled the church, her entire body shaking with tears. The boys had sat next to her quietly, Michael never even making a sound. It was clear that Morgan didn't understand, only that his mother was overwhelmingly distraught. Jason was as stone-faced as ever, only his icy blue eyes showing any sign of real emotion. Few would ever pick up on it, but Sam could still see it there. Just below the surface, he was grieving deeply for his best friend.

Lucky had sat next to her, holding her so close that she could nearly feel his heart beat. Their hands were entwined. At one point, when she had started to cry, he had wiped away her tears with a silk handkerchief. Luke had set next to them, sneaking sips of scotch from his pewter hip flask. Lucky had told her that his father never really dealt with emotions, but Sam saw past the superficial and knew that the drinking was his way of dealing.

As everyone began to depart ways, three small families headed for three different directions in the cemetery. It was warm for January, and Sam was thankful as she pushed Lucky's wheelchair along the paved path. She wanted to go visit her daughter, the first time she had ever brought anyone along other than Jason. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Lucky asked as they neared Lila's tombstone.

Sam nodded silently as she took small steps toward the grave. "It's time that I share all of myself with you," she muttered. "This is probably the part of me I hide most from the world. Even thinking about my daughter is hard enough; talking about her nearly kills my heart. It still tears me apart, two years later. There are going to be days when I mourn, when I go so far inside myself that I can't see my way out. I want you to be here with me, to understand where I am coming from. I don't want to have to hide from you."

Lucky reached over his shoulder and grasped Sam's fingers on the handle of his chair. "You know that you don't have to hide from me. I know that this isn't easy," he said. "I guess I feel like I've gone through a couple losses of my own, even though it wasn't exactly the same. Losing two children – one that never existed and one that wasn't even mine – nearly tore me apart. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"Thank you," Sam said, stopping her movement. She looked into Lucky's eyes, connecting to the deepest part of his soul. "Thank you for not pretending that you do know what it feels like. Thank you for coming here with me. Thank you for understanding that I need to do this in my own time. More than anything, thank you for loving me."

She pushed the wheelchair a few more yards until they stopped directly in front of the dark marble grave. "Hello, Sweetheart," Sam murmured, brushing dry grass from its smooth surface. Leaning down, she set a small bouquet of fresh lilies before tracing the intricate script of her daughter's name. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by to visit you for a few weeks. I'd say that I've been busy, but it's really no excuse. "

"I came by for a few reasons. First of all, I guess you know that your daddy is up there with you now. I know that you were waiting for him up there when he came," she continued. "I guess you are probably getting to play with your siblings. Sonny will finally get to spend time with each of his lost children. Take care of him, Sweetheart. He was a good man and we are all blessed to have had him in our lives."

A gentle breeze whipped through the air, tossing her hair wildly around her face. She smiled, taking it as a sign that someone up there heard her. Looking up to the bright blue sky, she said a silent thank-you to whoever it was. "Another reason I'm here is for you to meet a very important man. I'm going to get married, Lila. I know that I came to tell you that before, but this time, I think it will actually happen. No, I know that it will happen. His name is Lucky Spencer, and he is a good man. He loves me very much, almost as much as I love you. I want him to know all of me, and that starts and ends with you, my love."

"Hi, I'm Lucky," he murmured, his eyes focused on the dried grass in front of him. "Your mother is one of the most important people in the world to me. She is beautiful and strong and kind and passionate. She has this divine fierceness about her. I don't know everything about her yet, and I hope that I never do. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know her because every little thing I find out about her only makes me love her that much more."

"But I guess that's not all we should tell you," Sam confessed. "I'm going to have another child. This child will never replace the piece of my heart that belongs to you. No one ever could. But I need you to do me a favor, Lila. There are a lot of angels up there in heaven, and I need you to pick out a very special one to send to Lucky and me. Send us the angel that will be our son or daughter."

She stopped speaking, covering her face with her hands. Mentally gathering herself, she smiled resolutely and looked back at the grave. "I miss you ever day, Sweetheart. I promise that I will come by to visit more now, and I will keep you updated on your brother or sister. Just so you know, Lucky has a son named Cam, so the baby won't be alone. He or she will have a family filled with love, more than I ever knew at least."

"Well, I guess we should be going. Lucky needs to go back to the hospital so that he can get strong. He's going to be a father, you know," she giggled. "Check in on him for me if you get a chance, I'd appreciate it if you could help me keep him safe."

"And do me a favor," Lucky added. "Watch over your mom because she is trying to take care of everyone right now, including herself."

Sam smiled at Lucky, a look that sent warmth and electricity throughout his entire body. Leaning down, she kissed two fingers and pressed them to the marble. "I love you, Lila. Then, now, always and forever." Then, heading back in the direction from which she came, she pushed Lucky along the paved path and toward the waiting town car. "Thank you," she told him, no further explanation.

"Thank you," he replied, and she understood what he meant. He was thankful that she would share this part of her heart with him. He was thankful that she would let him see her weak and vulnerable.

Alexis kicked a rock into the grass with her heeled boot. She watched as it bounced several times before falling dead into a clump of mud and gravel. Pulling her long black peacoat around her tired frame, she remembered how much she hated this place. It was cold and gothic, forever reminding her of Wyndamere and the Cassadine family. Like the haunted mausoleum, there was nothing good about the cemetery. It was just an empty shell of hundreds of lives lived and lost.

"I miss her too," a voice replied behind her. Ned wrapped his arm around Alexis' back, pulling her closer to his body. He had always known her better than anyone else in the world, certainly better than she knew herself. He could tell from her sagging shoulders and her sad eyes that she was thinking about her sister. While he had loved Kristina, his loss had in no way compared to hers. And as bad as it sounded, it wasn't as bad as if he had lost Alexis.

"Will you go with me to visit her?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at how childish she sounded. Ned shook his head yes and reached for her hand, guiding her down the pathway.

As they headed through the wrought iron gate, Ned spotted Kristina playing with Mike. "I'll be right back," he told Alexis before heading toward the older man. After exchanging a few words, he returned to Alexis with her daughter in his arms. "Someone else wants to keep you company."

"Hi, Honey," Alexis murmured as she stroked Kristina's dark hair. Leaning over, she kissed the corner of her daughter's eye. "We're going to see Aunt Kristina."

Kristina reached over and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mommy, it is okay if you are sad. We can both cry for a little bit, and then it will be over. That's what Ned told me about Daddy."

Alexis smiled at Ned gratefully. "Ned's right. It is okay to cry. I miss Aunt Kristina. She was my sister, and I loved her like you love Michael and Morgan. But I am happy that I have you here to make me feel better."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the grave in the family plot, tucked in the back corner away from the rest of the common people, as Stefan had once told her. Kristina's grave was next to her mother's, much to the chagrin of Helena. Clutching pink and yellow daisies, Alexis kneeled on the ground and pressed her forehead against the granite slab. "Oh, Kristina," she said softly. "I wish you were here right now. I could really use your beautiful smile. Or your shoulder to lean on. Or your voice of reason."

"So, you probably know that he's gone now," Alexis went on, not daring to say Sonny's name in front of his daughter. "How many times after I lost you did I wish for him to pay? I wanted so desperately for his family to know the agony that I was going through. Little did I know then, his family has become my family."

"I'd say that I regret having those thoughts, but they were appropriate at the time. I haven't felt that way in a long time, and in the end, we were actually still friends on some level," she admitted. "I know that he would have done anything for me, and not just because of the bond we share. I'm really going to miss him."

Alexis didn't feel like she needed to say anything, she just murmured a simple goodbye to her sister and went back to where Ned stood with Kristina. Her daughter smiled at her brightly, pushing away her own sadness for the sake of her mother. Even at a very young age, she was already the most selfless person she knew. "Mommy, do you feel better now?"

"If you give me a hug, I think I'd feel 100 percent better," she retorted. Ned stepped toward her. Ned and Alexis enveloped each other, folding Kristina between them. After a minute or two, she sighed happily. "Yes, I definitely feel better."

"I have an idea," Ned offered. "What do you say that we go home and pick up Molly? Then, we can all four go to Kelly's and have frozen hot chocolate and sugar cookies."

Kristina and Alexis both grinned and nodded eagerly, sharing in a mutual love of all things sugary. As they slipped back into the car, Alexis stopped and kissed briefly. "I don't know what I would have done without you," she professed.

Tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, Ned beamed at her. "And you will never have to."

"Look at them, Jase," Carly said, nudging him as she pointed to where her two sons were standing. Michael and Morgan were standing beside each other, talking to their father's coffin. They had both been mostly quiet throughout the ceremony. She, of course, had been visibly shaken. Jason had stroked her back, tracing a figure eight over her black jersey dress. It had sent chills down her spine, reminding her how his touch could forever soothe her. Now, as they stood together a few yards away from Sonny's new resting place, she once again felt comforted by Jason's mere presence.

"They're doing okay, Carly," he assured her. "You're doing okay. I'm doing okay. We're all doing okay. And we're going to keep doing okay. You, the boys and me – we're a family. As long as we remember that, we will get through this. I won't let you fall, and you won't let me."

"Oh, Jase," she sighed, turning to find herself in his welcoming embrace. "I miss him. I miss fighting with him. I miss his cocky smile. I miss the way his face lit up when the boys came in the room. I miss all the little things and all the big things."

"I miss him, too," Jason affirmed. "Sonny was a huge factor in the man that I have become, second to only you. You both came into my life at a time when I didn't really know what to do. You gave me a family and friendship and true, honest love. I don't know what my life would be like without you two in it. I don't know what it's going to be like without him in it."

"I need to tell you something, Jason. I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I guess a huge part of me has always known. Life goes so fast. People in come into your life and they go out of your life. There is a reason for each of moment, for every breath, for all of this. But sometimes, you're lucky enough to find one person who stays forever."

"You're that person for me, Jase," she went on. "You are my definition of always. And from the very first moment I met you over ten years ago, I have loved you. Not only have I loved you, but I've been in love with you. I'm still in love with you. It might not make any sense to anyone but you as to why I am telling you now, but I know you understand. I just need you to know."

For the first time all day, Jason felt himself welling up. Gazing at her with wet eyes, it was if a dark cloud had lifted from over their heads, leaving them with nothing but blue skies and sunshine. "I love you so much, Carly. You're more than just my best friend. I'm not good with words, but I know that you know my heart. I know you see what is in my eyes."

"Kiss me, Jase," she whispered, pleading for him to make her feel whole again. He obliged her with an earth-shattering, life-altering caress. Tangling her honey blonde hair in his fingers, he captured all of Carly – mind, body and soul.

"Gross!" Michael protested as he came trudging over with Morgan close behind. His facial features were notably dark as he grimaced at his mother and Jason. "Can we go home? We're tired."

"Sure, buddy," Jason said, stepping away from an embarrassed Carly.

"Sorry, Mr. Man," Carly remarked as they walked together back to their car. "Jason, can you get Morgan in? I need to talk to Michael for a minute." Jason nodded in understanding. "I really am sorry."

Michael cocked his head and looked at him mother funnily. "It's okay, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded confidently. "Dad would want you to be happy, and if you can't be with him, I want you to be with Jason. He loves all of us. And I think that's what Dad would want, too."


	19. Chapter 19

Ten days later, Sam sat alone at the Metrocourt, watching people come in and out of the grand hotel. It had been over a week since the funeral, and things were slowly moving forward. Lucky was still in the hospital, set to be released in two days. They still hadn't told their family about the engagement or the pregnancy. Lucky had an idea that the moment had to be perfect, and he was set on waiting until the dinner at Wyndamere. Only Alexis and Elizabeth knew for now. Sam knew that she would have to tell Jason, but she was putting it off until just before she told her family. She had spent more than two years with the man; he deserved at least that.

Sipping the honey tea, her eyes darted toward the door as a statuesque blonde made her way into the lavish dining room. Carly's piercing eyes and wide smile met her head on, drawing her full attention to her former emphasis and newfound friend. As Carly held up her finger to indicate she'd be over in a minute, Sam reflected on how far the two women had come. She never thought that there would be a day when she called Carly Corinthos her friend, but she did now.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, envy had been a notable barrier between Carly and Sam. For Sam, she never could fully accept coming in second place. No matter what Jason had declared, she knew that she would never be the most important person in his life. By the end of their relationship, he had learned to put Sonny behind her, but his loyalty to Carly was unyielding. No matter what was going on in their life, if she needed help, Jason was there. Sam had yearned for that kind of connection with Jason, but alas, it was not meant to be.

Every day, Sam would wake up wondering this would be the day that Jason would realize that he was in love with Carly. She could see it plainly and knew that she wasn't the only one. Jax had expressed a similar sentiment to her once. He wanted to be a priority like Jason was, and Carly had done the best she could to make him one. However, just like she had been the second banana, Jax had come in number two just behind Jason.

And now, her worst fear had come true, and Jason was with Carly. Only it wasn't her worse fear anymore; rather, it was a great joy for her. If she wasn't going to be with him – and she clearly wasn't – Sam wanted Jason to be with the one that he truly loved and that was Carly. Right now, they needed each other, and there was nothing else that would get them through the hardships ahead other than their friendship. No one else felt Sonny's loss quite like those two.

"Hi, Sam," Carly chirped as she came over to the table, carrying a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes. Setting it on the table, she waved a waiter over and ordered a bucket of ice. "I was hoping that you might join me for a little celebration."

"Well, sure," Sam agreed, "but what are we celebrating?"

Carly smiled at her. It was the first true smile she had seen out of the woman in weeks. "This is my last day at Metrocourt. I sold my share back to Jax. After all of this, we can't work together."

"So, you're happy?"

"About this? Very," Carly replied. "Jax is understandably angry about this whole situation, and of course, I can't blame him. Besides, there is so much going on with Sonny's estate that I have to sort through. He left everything to Jason and me to take care of. There is Mike and the boys to consider, plus Kristina."

"Between the two of you, I am sure that you will get everything sorted out. Is that why you aksed me to meet you here?"

Carly shook her head before reaching into her alligator tote. Producing a single manilla envelope, she slid the thin paper across the slick table. Sam looked at her, clearly mystified. Tearing away at the flap, Sam scanned the page gingerly. It was a copy of a deed of trust for a cottage in Port Charles. "What is this?"

"Sonny held the deed on an old cottage that Brenda used to have," Carly explained. "He never really did much with it, just in case the Golden Girl or Saint Robin ever needed it. Anyhow, when you and Jason were together, Sonny wanted to make sure that he left something to you so that you would be taken care of. He knew that Jason would, too, but they had worked out a deal. Jason was to leave something to me, and he would leave something to you. He chose this cottage. He told me that it was near the water and cozy, two things that you would appreciate more than anything."

Clutching the faded paper, Sam smiled to herself. One of her problems was taken care of. She now had a home, a place that she could share with her husband and their children. "Thank you, Carly. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've been wanting to get out of Kelly's for awhile, and this is my ticket."

"Sonny always had a way about him," Carly reminisced. "He came through for people when they needed him the most. I guess he's still doing that wherever he is." Brushing the single tear away, Carly shook her head and plastered on a grin. "Enough of the sadness. Let's celebrate my freedom and your new home."

Sam watched as Carly started to pour the expensive bubble into the glass. "I can't drink that, Carly," she stated automatically, not realizing what she was doing as the words came out of her mouth. "I mean, I just had coffee. The two tastes don't go well together."

Carly eyed her suspiciously. "Okay…more for me then," she relented. "I'm really glad that you were willing to have meet with me. There is actually something else I'd like to talk to you about. I just want to make sure that you're really okay with my relationship with Jason. We've actually become friends, and I don't have a lot of those. I know you have spent the last two years with Jason, so I can understand if you're angry at me."

A wide smile spread across Sam's pert lips. "Absolutely," she assured Carly. "I'm very happy for you. I know how much you love Jason. I know that you will take care of him. If we're not going to be together, I'm glad he is going to be with you."

Relief filled Carly's body. "I'm so happy to hear you say that. I know that you're happy with Lucky, but I also know that there is probably some residual feelings left. Probably for all of us, actually. Jason knows that I care about Jax still, not to mention Sonny. He has you to consider as well as Elizabeth, the mother of his child. Elizabeth loves Jason and Lucky, but she doesn't want to be with either of them. Lucky has you and Liz. It's just this big mess of a web."

"I think we're untangling that web slowly," Sam noted. "I mean, Jason and you might actually get it right this time, and Elizabeth content to work things out with Jason about shared custody. She's been very good with Lucky about Cam. And you know how move I love Lucky, he's pretty much my entire life."

"I like seeing you with my cousin. I've never seen your eyes shine quite so bright, especially in the last few weeks. You've been glowing, absolutely radiant."

"Yeah," Sam sighed, trying to decide whether she should tell Carly or not. The blonde had been honest with her about her relationship with Jason. She had been up front about everything to Sam. She owed her friend – and Carly was her friend – that in return. Even though her pregnancy wasn't something that could potentially hurt Carly, it was important that she share her secret. "I guess I should tell you something."

Carly saw how serious Sam was now, as though she was going to finally tell her whatever it was that she had been hiding from her for the duration of their conversation. "Sam, we're friends. You can trust me. Whatever you say stays between you and me."

"I'm pregnant." Champagne spewed from Carly's mouth, spritzing Sam with a drench of sweet bubbly liquid. "And engaged."

"Wow, I have to say I wasn't expecting the first part," Carly admitted. "I could see the second one coming from a mile away. I'm just surprised it came this soon. When did you find out?"

"Last week. No one knows other than Lucky and Alexis. We told Elizabeth and Cameron after Lucky's surgery, too. He didn't want her to have to find out from anyone else," she explained. "She took it really well, actually. She's happy for us, happy that Cameron is excited. He is looking forward to being a big brother twice over."

"Well, congratulations!" she squealed, jumping from her chair and racing around the table to hug Sam excitedly. I think this is great news."

"I need you to not say anything to anyone, especially to Jason. I know that he won't have a problem with it, but I think it needs to come from me. I'd want him to be the one to tell me if the situation was reversed."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"We're supposed to tell his family tomorrow night. I'd like to wait to tell Jason until after that. It's not that he's not more important, it's just that there is a lot to do to prepare for Lucky to come home. We're staying with Nikolas until Lucky is better. I can't be with him all the time because of work, so they are going to help. Between Nik, Em and me, I think we'll have it covered."

"Wow, you have a family," Carly realized. "As long as I've known you, it's kind of been you on your own. It's good to see you have others around you support you."

Sam nodded, her mind drifting back to Jason. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "Where's Jason at now, Carly?"

Pulling out her PDA, Carly flipped through her calendar and checked to see which task she had assigned to Jason for the afternoon. "He's going through some financial papers at the warehouse. Why?"

"I'm going to go over and tell him now. I would like to you invite you both to dinner with us at Wyndamere. You're my friend and Lucky's cousin. You are part of our family. Your mom is going to be there. You could bring the boys. It'd be great."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Luke and Tracey, Dillon and Lulu, Nikolas and Emily, Ned and Alexis, Elizabeth and Bobbie, Lesley, Cameron, Kristina, Molly and Spencer," she listed. "Pretty much half of Port Charles."

"I don't know. It might be akward."

"It probably will be, but who cares? It's just a dinner, a few hours of your life. It'd really mean a lot to me if you were there."

"If Jason is okay with it, I'll be there," she avowed. "But you have to tell him first."

An hour later, Sam was waiting for Milo to retrieve her from the cushy waiting room at Jason's warehouse office. Max came out instead, escorting her toward where Jason was sitting. "Hey, Sam," Jason greeted her, reaching out to half hug her. It was only slightly awkward, time was definitely making things easier.

"Hi," she murmured as she took her seat. Unconsicously, her hands immediately rested on her stomach.

"You said that you needed to talk on the phone. What's up?"

"Words were never our strong suit," she mumbled as she avoided his gaze. It shouldn't be this hard, she thought, but it was. She had tried to tell herself that they had had their ending more the once, but this was the final resolution. "Um, Jase, I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes went wide as a crooked grin spread across his face. "Oh, Sam."

"I'm having a baby," she cried, his joy matching her own. "Lucky and I found out last week. He's really happy."

"I'm thrilled for you. You've wanted this for so long. Is everything okay?"

"The doctor says that everything is healthy and she fully expects me to carry this baby to term," she said. "I'm finally going to be a mother."

"And I'm going to be a father. Our kids are going to be around the same age," he replied as he leaned forward anxiously. He was truly happy for her.

"There's something else. We're getting married."

This comment hit him harder than he expected. "You are? Wow."

"I know, Jase," she retorted, and he knew that she did. "I'd feel the same."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not happy for you, it's just…"

"Hard."

"Yeah."

"I'm hoping that you will come with Carly to a dinner at Wyndamere tomorrow night. We are going to tell everyone else then. A few people know, but we want to make a grand gesture to tell everyone at the same time."

"A dinner? I don't know."

"It'll help knowing you're there to support me."

"Then, I'm there," he agreed. "Does Carly know?"

Sam nodded. "She joins the elite club of Alexis, Elizabeth and Cam as those in the know. Lucky wanted to tell Cam and Liz first, and I told Alexis pretty much straight away. I wanted you to know before we told everyone."

"I'm glad that you told me. And I'm glad for you."


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know, maybe we should move the bed over here. There isn't really that much room in here," Emily grimaced as she pointed toward the bed. Nikolas looked at up her in frustration. He had been moving furniture for the last 20 minutes trying to prepare one of the guest rooms for his brother's arrival. Emily was just trying to help, making certain that there would be enough room to maneuver his wheelchair around the bed. He would be there any minute with Sam, and they were quickly running out of time. Finally, Emily smiled and clasped her hands happily. He had finally gotten it right. "Perfect!"

"Great, is there anything else?" he asked as he took a long drink from the water bottle sitting on the table behind him. As the cool liquid poured down his throat, Emily surveyed the room. Fully satisfied, they both headed downstairs. As Nikolas' foot hit the bottom stair, the doorbell rang. Seconds later, Alfred was announcing that "Mr. Spencer and Ms. McCall" were waiting for him in the sitting room. "Hey, little brother," Nikolas chuckled as he swept into the dark room. Reaching down, the two men exchanged a complicated handshake. "How does it feel to finally break out of there?"

Lucky grinned and shook his head. "I'm so happy to finally be out of there. I think that Epiphany was tired of having to sneak Sam in after hours. I owe her approximately 200 favors, I think."

"Yes, Nikolas, if you have any pull at GH, see if there is something you can do to compensate her for all the help she's given us," Sam added as she stepped forward to hug her cousin and future brother-in-law.

"I'll see what I can work out," Nikolas smiled. In all honesty, he did have enough pull to make big things happen for hospital staff. If his brother said that the nurse had been helpful, he would see to it personally that she was rewarded. "We just finished getting your room ready. If you don't like it, please blame Emily. She has been a slave driver all day, subjecting me to menial physical labor until it was perfect."

"Only you could rule over a prince," Lucky laughed as Emily joined the conversation. He exhaled deeply as he hugged his oldest friend, glad to see that she was truly happy for the first time in a long while. Emily belonged with Nikolas, and she had always known that. Now, his brother knew that as well. It was wonderful that they had found their way back together, despite what everyone else thought. Maybe their relationship had seen more ups and downs than a San Francisco street, but they still had a fairytale love that most little girls could only dream of.

"I just want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. And luckily for you, you have a medical professional to make sure that everything goes the way it should," Emily told him. "I knew that you would probably be tired tonight, especially after your day and the dinner. This was my way of making it all just a little easier."

"Isn't she selfless?" Nikolas commented, absently kissing her dark hair. Lucky nodded as he reached for Sam's hand. Holding it tightly over his shoulder, he was bursting to tell Nikolas and Emily – his two best friends in the entire world – his secret. Still, he only had an hour before all would be revealed. The rest of the family was set to arrive promptly at six.

"Well, we should probably get you upstairs," Sam declared, as if to read his mind. "Everyone will be here shortly and it might take you awhile to get ready."

Lucky nodded as Nikolas led them to the elevator. Rarely used, it was hidden in a hallway outside his study. He gave them directions to their bedroom before heading in the opposite direction with Emily to dress for the evening meal. Alone in their formal, extravagant, Sam dropped the leather satchel on the plushy bed and gazed at Lucky. "I'm so glad that you're home."

He grinned at her and held his hand out. Sam pushed the chair toward the edge of the bed as he lifted himself onto the mattress. Lying back, Lucky beckoned her to join him. Crawling on top of his body, Sam covered his face with gentle butterfly kisses. Hungrily, Lucky pulled her closer to him, palming the back of her head. As her silky tendrils slipped through his fingertips, his tongue invaded her mouth in a passionate embrace. Sighing against his lips, Sam reluctantly pulled away. "We can't."

"Come on," he pleaded. "We haven't since…"

"I know, but you're not ready. Or I'm not ready," she confessed. "I don't know what it is. I just know that the timing isn't right, Spencer."

"You don't want to be with me because of the injuries." Sam could see the hurt in his eyes. Running her hand down his arm, she tried to reassure him that he was wrong with her kiss. Lucky turned his head, brushing her aside. "Like you said, we can't."

"Come on, Lucky. Don't be mad at me. I just don't want to rush this."

"What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

This time, it was Sam that turned her head. She hated that he could read her like a book. "I'm nervous about telling everyone."

"Why?" Lucky nearly cried, surprised at her reason. "The hardest part is over. We've already told Liz and Jason. Your mother even knows. My family isn't going to judge you."

"I just really want this to work," she explained. "If they don't like me, I guess I'm afraid that you won't either."

"Are you kidding? My family loves you just like I love you. Lulu already confided in me that she thinks you would be a great sister-in-law. She's always wanted a sister," he proclaimed. "You've become friends with Nik and Em. And if you're worried about my father, don't. He liked you even before I did."

"Really?"

"Really. And even if they didn't like you, I'd still want to be with you, McCall. This isn't about them, it's about you and me. There is nothing in this world that could stop us from being together. I nearly died, and we actually came out stronger on the other end. I think that's a pretty significant sign."

"I love you, Lucky," she murmured, falling to the bed next to him. He reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him again. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm just scared."

"It's okay to be scared," he assured her. "It's not okay to run."

Forty-five minutes later, the intercom in their bedroom buzzed. Alfred formally announced the arrival of their first guests, Dillon and Lulu. Lucky waited idly for Sam to come out of the bathroom. The family had agreed to keep it low key since it was his first day at home. It was going to be a fancier event before, but Sam had decided at the last minute to make a change. In his favorite faded jeans, a button-down white shirt and a stainless steel diver's watch, he was comfortable. According to Sam, he looked hot. Either way, it worked for him.

"We need to go, Sam!" he called through the heavy mahogany door.

"Just a minute," she muttered through gritted teeth as she ran a brush through her hair one final time. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she flipped the lightswitch down and joined her fiancée in the main room. Turning in a circle, she allowed Lucky to admire her. "Does this pass inspection?"

Lucky admired her adoringly. Her outfit matched his – faded jeans, a woman's button-down shirt and a smaller version of his watch. "You look beautiful. You always look beautiful, but there's something missing."

"What?" she asked worriedly, running her hands down her thighs.

"Look in my coat pocket," he told her.

Sam was puzzled as she pulled a slim white box from his jacket. She looked at him with confusion, unsure of how he had gotten it. "When did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter. Go ahead," he prodded. "Open it." Flipping the case open, Sam's jaw dropped as she admired the necklace. Hanging on a platinum chain was a snowflake encrusted in diamonds. "To remind you how we started," he told her. "Flip it over."

She turned over the charm to read the inscription. "A new year brought a new beginning," she read aloud. "Lucky, it's perfect. Will you help me put it on?" Rolling over to where she was in front of the full-length mirror, he helped secure the necklace around her delicate neck. Admiring the couple in themselves in the mirror, Sam smiled at Lucky's reflection. "Look at them."

Alfred broke their happy reverie, announcing another guest. This time it was Bobbie, and Sam insisted that they go downstairs to greet everyone. By the time they had finally made it out of the elevator, nearly everyone was there. As Sam exchanged hugs with her younger sister, Luke and Tracey arrived, quibbling as usual. They were the last ones there, and before long, Nikolas and Emily had herded everyone into the dining room.

"What's for dinner?" Kristina bubbled, pulling on Nikolas' hand.

Nikolas grinned, knowing that his announcement would surprise everyone. "Well, to celebrate my brother's first night home, I thought we would do something that is very much his style. So, I have ordered pizzas and beer. For my younger guests and my brother, who is on too much medication to drink alcohol, I have an assortment of sodas."

Lucky laughed. "I never thought I'd see a day when Prince Nikolas would drink a beer," he teased lightly.

"Does that mean you're actually going to let me drink?" Lulu grinned as she took a seat next to Sam. 

"I don't think so," her brothers said in unison.

"Sorry, Gumdrop, not for another couple years," Luke laughed.

"Besides, you can't hold your liquor too well," Dillon reminded her.

She threw him a sharp look before turning to Sam. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this family?"

Looking at everyone around the table, Sam slowly nodded as her eyes rested upon Lucky. "More than anything in the world."

Over the next few minutes, Emily played the perfect hostess, passing out plates of pizza to everyone. Conversation buzzed around the table, and for the first time ever, members of several families came together to support Lucky. Even Elizabeth and Carly were trying to get along, a newfound truce for Jason's sake. Morgan, Cameron and Kristina sat a kid's table, sharing bites of pizza with each other. Molly and Spencer slept beside each other in a playpen in the corner.

Finally, Luke tapped his fork against his glass and rose to his feet. "So, I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I want to thank Nikolas for bringing this hodgepodge of people together to welcome my son home," Luke toasted. "And I want to think this pretty little brunette over there for opening her home to us. So, Nikolas and Emily, thank you."

Emily and Nikolas nodded graciously before Lulu took over toasting responsibilities. Standing up, she gripped her tumbler in her hand. "I just want to say once again how happy I am to have my brother home. Lucky, you have no idea how much you mean to all of us," she said. "And I want to thank Sam for bringing him home. I'd like to think that he would have made it through without you, but for his sake, I'm glad that he didn't have to."

Sam smiled as Lulu leaned down to hug her. Lucky squeezed her hand under the table before Alexis stood up next. "I never thought I would see a day when the Spencers and the Cassadines would dine together. It took two brothers and a sister to make it happen, but future generations will be better because of it. As I look at Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Cameron, Molly and Spencer, I'm reminded of just how far we've all come."

A few people clapped as Elizabeth joined in the accolades. "I'm not a Spencer and I'm not a Cassadine, but I'd like to think that I have a little bit of both in me. Both families have always welcomed me into their home. I'm proud to be the mother of a Spencer son. Lucky, Cameron and I are both so happy that you are his father."

Lucky nodded at her appreciatively as Cameron laughed at the sound of his own name. "Daddy!" he squealed, galloping to his father's side. Lucky hugged his son before scooping him into his lap.

Carly pushed her chair back and stood up, much to the surprise of everyone. Bobbie and Jason both tried to pull her back down, afraid of what she would stay. However, as always, she was determined to have her say. When she was on a mission, there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. "Until this moment, I wasn't sure what my place was here," she spoke. "But I realized that formal titles don't matter. It's not the Spencers and the Cassadines and the Quartermaines. It's a family of people who just happen to love each other. I'm not here because I'm a Spencer by birth. I'm here because Lucky is my cousin and Sam is my friend. I'm here out of love."

Emily was the last one to speak, gazing first at Nikolas and then Sam and Lucky. "Lucky was the first person in Port Charles to really care about me. After my mother died, I came to this town not knowing anyone, even my own family. But from the first moment I met Lucky, I felt like I had known him my entire life. And here we are, more than ten years later, and he's still my best friend. He introduced me to Nikolas, the love of a life. He's a father, a policeman, a hero. I can't imagine my life without you, Lucky."

"Aww," Bobbie and Lulu cooed.

"That was very touching, Em," Lucky mocked, holding his hand to his chest.

"Shut up," Sam said, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. "It was touching, Emily."

"Thank you," she smiled smartly, grinning teasingly at Lucky.

"Well, I guess we heard from everyone but the man of the hour," Nikolas pointed out.

"Speech!" Dillon called.

"Yeah, Cowboy, you should say something," Luke added.

Lucky looked at Sam, who nodded slightly. "Well, actually, I do have something I'd like to share with you." Jason and Elizabeth exchanged glances as Alexis smiled brightly. Carly leaned forward anxiously, anticipating the grand announcement. Reaching for Sam's hand on top of the table, he corrected himself. "We have something to share."

"Ooh!" Lulu giggled excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Dillon slung his arm across the back of her chair. He loved to watch her when she was alike this, so wrapped up in the moment that she was about to explode. "Tell us!"

"What is it, Cowboy?"

Lesley looked at her grandson carefully. "Go ahead, Lucky."

"Sam and I, we're getting married," Lucky announced.

"And we're having a baby," Sam finished.

The next five minutes were a whirlwind of congratulations and hugs, good luck wishes and kisses. Lulu was the first to attack her brother with Nikolas sweeping his cousin into an embrace. Everyone was excited and bubbling, asking for important dates such as when they had found out, when they were getting married and when they were do. Finally, once everyone had calmed down and returned to their seat, Sam stood up to make the final toast of the night. "To the Spencers, to the Cassadines, to the Quartermaines, to the Morgans, to the Corinthoses and to the Webbers – we thank and love you."

Lucky lifted his glass and cleared his throat. "And to McCall, whom I love most of all."


	21. Chapter 21

Sam used to hate the middle of the night. When she was a little girl, it was the time she missed the family she didn't have the most. She missed her mother – or the woman she thought was her mother – even though Sam knew she could care less about her. She missed her brother, someone she wasn't really sure understood what it truly meant to miss someone. She missed her father, even though he was always with her. She even missed Alexis in some small way, sure that there was something more for her out there in the world.

When she was traveling around the world, Sam missed the idea of home. She missed having her father with her, the only real sense of home she had ever had. She missed knowing that someone was with her who loved her, even if he cared more about his scams. She missed being able to see new places in the world with him, to have someone to share all the new and old memories with. She missed having someone to take care of and someone who would take care of her.

When she first moved to Port Charles, Sam missed her freedom. She missed being out on the ocean, sailing the seven seas to a land unknown. She missed her anonymity, the ability to blend into her surroundings without anyone ever really knowing who she was. She missed having a purpose for every day, a reason to get out of bed in the morning. She missed doing what she knew and actually seemed to love best, salvaging something from the bottom of the ocean and turning it into a beautiful treasure.

When she fell in love with Jason, she missed him when he was away, which was a lot. She missed him in the middle of the night when she'd wake up and realize that he hadn't been home yet, wondering if he was still alive. She missed him when he pushed her away, which was a lot, especially toward the end. She missed him when he would go inside himself, shielding himself from the hurt of her anger or his disappointment. She missed him when she'd reach her hand out and he wasn't there to take it. She just missed him.

But now, with Lucky, she didn't have anything to miss anymore. Sure, there were days when she would miss Danny, knowing how excited he would be at the prospect of finally becoming an uncle. Or she would miss her father, knowing that despite his selfishness, he would fall madly in love with his grandchild. But the moments were fleeting and more and more far between. She had adapted to her new life, quickly becoming accustomed to having a large network of people to simply love her.

As the clock downstairs struck midnight, Sam crawled from the bed she shared with Lucky. Carefully tiptoeing past the wheelchair, she arranged herself quietly in the window seat. Staring out across the black velvet sky, she was relieved to see the same twinkling stars spread throughout the horizon. They were the same stars she had seen as a child, gazing up endlessly from the deck of a boat. They were the same stars that guided her way as a young adult, maneuvering her from one place to the next. They were the same stars that had kept her grounded during those early days in Port Charles. They were the same stars that had she had wished on for Jason.

There was something so comforting about the stars for her. She supposed that it was that they appeared the same wherever she was. Sure, different constellations may have been visible or other stars may have been brighter, but the stars were still the stars. They still seemed so far away, making her believe that anything was possible. As she lifted her eyes toward a sleeping Lucky, she now knew that her belief was true. Like a falling star, unexpected beauty was found in the most unlikely of places.

Turning back toward the window, she rubbed her hands over her womb in a steady clockwise pattern. Humming "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" to herself almost inaudibly, Sam thought of all the things she would give her child. With Lucky's help, there would be stability in her child's life. There would be a place to call home, a group of people to call family.

Across the room, Lucky turned and watched her silently. The moonlight cast a slight glow off her dark hair. She was rolled into a ball, singing softly to the baby. He wished that his movement wasn't strained, that he could easily sweep her into his arms. It wasn't as easy as that anymore. Nothing about physical was easy since the explosion. But how he felt, loving her, it had never been easier.

"Come back to bed," he implored, peeling back the blankets to make room for her.

Sam smiled openly at him, her eyes sparkling like the stars she so adored. "I can't sleep," she replied, raking her fingers through her hair. "My mind won't stop working."

He knew that she was worried, but he didn't know why. He actually suspected that she didn't know why she was worried, actually. "At least come lie next to me and not sleep. I've missed having you in my arms."

With a comment as sweet as that, she knew she couldn't protest. Pulling the drape back across the window, she padded back toward the bed. Crawling onto the mattress next to him, Sam pressed her back against his stomach as his arms threaded around her still slender torso. "How are you feeling? Do you need another pain pillow?"

Lucky shook his head as his chin bumped against her back. "I feel so much better with you in my arms," he said. "I've missed this, I've missed us. I know that I spent pretty much all of my time in the hospital with you, but it wasn't like this."

"I want to marry you, Lucky. That's what I was thinking about," she explained. "I was trying to figure out a way to make it happen as soon as possible."

"And what'd you come up with?"

"Next Saturday, on the roof of General Hospital, we're going to get married. I want to wear jeans and a white shirt. I don't want any flowers or formalities. We'll eat apple pie from Kelly's in the nurse's lounge. We don't have a lot of money to spend on it, and honestly, I don't need it. The only thing I need is to be your wife."

Lucky sighed, unsure of why she had changed her plans so quickly. "But what happened to the white dress? I thought you wanted a wedding in a church."

"I want to be your wife more."

"You can have both."

Sam shook her head. "I could, but it's not what I want. I want to start our lives with some money to our name. I mean, we actually have somewhere to live."

"We do?"

Smacking her forehead absently, she realized that she hadn't told him about the cottage yet. "Actually, yeah," she said. "Sonny left me Brenda's old cottage. It's ours. We have a home. As soon as you're out of the wheelchair and can make it up the path, we can move in."

He chuckled lightly. "I was with Elizabeth for two years, and we could barely afford our apartment. I'm with you for a couple months, and I already have a house. Maybe things are actually going to go right for me now."

"I told you way back when to stick with me. I'm happy to point out that I haven't failed you yet," she giggled. "I don't know, Spencer, I think we might just actually be good for each other."

"And my son loves you," Lucky added. "Have I told you how much sexier that made you? That first afternoon when I saw you with Cam, that's when I fell in love with you. And then, I fell in love with you all over again when I saw you in the hospital after I woke up that first time. I realized that you were the reason I wanted to wake up."

"When you were lying there, I wanted to shake you until you woke up. I wanted to be able to look into your eyes and know that you were going to be okay," she told him. "And now, I can lie here with you. I can look into your eyes, and I know that you're okay. In less than a week, you'll be walking again. You will be able to walk down the stairs from General Hospital and into our new home with me."

Three blocks away, Elizabeth turned off the light in Cameron's bedroom and headed back toward the living room. Well into her third trimester, many of her nights were now sleepless. Rather than absently watching television or getting lost in a novel, she had taken up the relaxing hobby of knitting. Untangling the yellow yarn from the needle, she started to work on her blanket.

Leaning over, she flipped on the radio, listening to the melodic harmonies of the bluesy ballad. The sad guitar filled the room as her cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. Dropping the knitting on the couch next to her, she smiled privately as she pushed the connect button. "To what do I owe this honor, Doctor?" 

"Well, Nurse Spencer, I was just calling to remind you to take your vitamin," he cooed. "Epiphany told me that you were looking a little tired, you know?"

"Oh, she did?" Elizabeth asked. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"I really didn't expect you to be up, but I thought I'd try anyhow."

"I just checked in on Cam. I don't sleep for about two hours from midnight until two in the morning," Liz revealed. "I'm always up at this time."

"Do you want some company?"

"I do."

Patrick smiled to himself, mentally celebrating the positive sign from Elizabeth. Since Robin had broken up with him, he had been feeling sorry for himself. The doctor had gotten under his skin, and he had fallen in love with her. As she finished her final days in Port Charles, preparing to go to Africa to work for a charitable AIDS organization, he was finding it increasingly easier to be without her. While their time together was over, he would always remember her as the girl who had convinced him to open his heart. He could only hope he could open it wide enough to accommodate a mother and her two young children.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he murmured before ending the call. Throwing the phone in the empty passenger seat, he had a small conversation with himself. He knew that by initiating a relationship with Elizabeth, it wasn't going to be just him. She was a mother, and her priorities were in Cameron and her baby-to-be. And there were her past relationships, the fathers of her children – Lucky and Jason. Whatever happened, they would always be a part of Liz's life.

He wanted to do this, he wanted to be with her. Months ago, when she was first having problems with Lucky, he had considered it. Then, Robin had come along, and she had become his life. He wasn't the same person he was back then, and now, he was glad that he hadn't capitalized on her weakness. He couldn't take advantage of her vulnerability. Now, he just wanted to ascertain that she knew that.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Elizabeth muttered to herself as she placed her phone back on the table. Tying off the knitting, she shoved it back in the basket and discarded it behind the sofa. Jogging toward the bathroom, she smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and rubbed mascara over her eyelashes. With a toothbrush in one hand and a clean tee in the other, she finished getting ready in record time.

Despite her rounded stomach, she looked absolutely beautiful to Patrick when she opened the painted door to the apartment. Plaid pants hugged her hips, showing off her pregnant form in all its gorgeous glory. "Hi," she greeted him, taking his corduroy jacket and hanging it carefully in the closet just off the foyer.

"Hey, I thought you might be up for a little midnight snack," he offered, opening a paper bag to reveal a carton of vanilla bean ice cream.

Elizabeth's face lit up as she headed for the kitchen. Pulling a lid off a domed platter, she showed him her own baked treats. "My famous brownies will go perfectly with that," she grinned. Patrick helped her make brownie sundaes before leading her back to the couch in the living room. As she bit into the chocolaty goodness, she sighed audibly from pleasure. He enjoyed watching her enjoying it so thoroughly. It had been far too long since he had seen her that happy.

"You seem content," he observed.

"I've never been more alone in my entire life, and yet, I've never been happier," she confessed. "With Lucky, I was happy, and maybe I could have been happy with Jason if things were different. But now, I only have my children and myself to live for. I know that I will find a man who will love that about me."

Patrick wanted to tell her that maybe she already had, that he was the man who loved that about her. But it was too soon. Her cheeks turned a light crimson as he gazed at her. "Tell me something no one else knows about you."

She thought for a moment. There weren't many secrets that someone else didn't already know. Grams, Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, Jason…she had had many confidants over the years. Then, it popped into her mind. "I've always wanted to learn to ballroom dance."

"That's your secret?"

"You didn't say it had to be a secret," she pointed out smartly. "You only asked for something someone else didn't know. Well, no one knows that I want to learn to ballroom dance."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Patrick threw his arms up in defeat. "You got me there," he admitted. Reaching for the little radio she had turned on earlier, he expertly spun the dial until it landed a channel playing big band music. "Well, how about a lesson now?"

"You know how to dance!" she exclaimed in shock.

"My mother," he clarified. "She loved to dance and made me spend many evenings when I was a young kid dancing with her around our living room. Eventually, I got pretty good at it."

"I bet it's helped you pick up more than a few girls in your day," Liz taunted as he helped her to her feet. Placing his hand on her waist and clasping her hand with the other, Patrick showed her the easy steps of a waltz. Within a couple minutes, she had the hang of it and was nearly leading him around the room. "Wow, you're actually good."

"You sound surprised."

"Not surprised but pleased," she retorted. As he spun her under his arm, the baby kicked lightly on her tummy. Giggling, her hands immediately flew to her womb, enjoying the soft thud of each tap. "Hey there, little one," she murmured to the baby. "I feel you."

"Babies like music," Patrick explained, forgetting momentarily that not only was she a mother, she was also a nurse. "The baby is probably reacting to the dancing."

"I think the little one knows that Mommy is happy and having fun."

"You think?" Elizabeth nodded as she moved back into Patrick's arms, resting her head on his chest. His hands rested on her hips, hers snaked around his neck. It was simple and unassuming but it was more intimate than anything Patrick had ever experienced. He felt closer to Elizabeth in that moment than anyone in his entire life. Inhaling the gentle scent of her soft chestnut hair, Patrick had to tell her how he felt. "I want to kiss you."

Without missing a beat, Elizabeth pulled back and winked at him cheekily. "Many have wanted, few have dared." Inside, she was a jumble of nerves, pleasantly surprised at how saucy she was feeling.

"Well, I've always liked a good dare," he returned. Leaning down, he planted a dainty kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That's what you call a kiss?"

"That's what I call a preview," he remarked. "I want to take you on a proper date. When's the next time Cameron is with Lucky?"

"He's staying at Wyndamere tomorrow night."

"Then, what do you say? Nurse Spencer, will you go out with me?"

Threading her arms back around his neck, Liz pulled Patrick back into the waltz. As he turned her around the floor one last time, she finally gave him the answer he had come for. "I'd love to, Dr. Drake, I'd love to."


	22. Chapter 22

It was just after dawn when Lucky crept from the bed, untangling himself from Sam's beautiful body and arranged comfortably into the dreaded wheelchair. As he started for the door to their suite, he stopped to turn and watch her for a minute. The early sun, set against a brilliant pink sky, shone subtly through the gauzy ivory curtains. He could stay in bed with her for hours, sharing in long conversations and making love. It was the life he had always dreamed of, the kind he had seen between his mother and father.

Once he was downstairs, he wheeled into the kitchen in hopes of catching up with his brother. He knew that Nikolas would be up early to exercise his favorite horse, Sheba. It would give him just enough time before Emily and Spencer woke up. It was about the only time that Nikolas took for himself these days, and Lucky was happy to see his brother no longer feeling lonely or like an outsider. They were both fathers and family men.

"Hey, Nik," Lucky murmured as he joined him in the cozy breakfast nook. Carefully pouring himself a hot cup of coffee, he took a long drink and savored the nutty flavor.

"What has you up at this early?" Nikolas asked suspiciously, still well aware of the days when Lucky would sleep until noon. It had been years since he was that lazy teenager, but his brother wouldn't let him forget.

"I need to ask a favor. I have to ask for your help, and you know how hard that is for me. I hate being seen as vulnerable, as someone who can't give the people in his life what they deserve," Lucky rambled. "But sometimes, someone comes along that means more to you than your pride. Cameron means more to me than that, and now, so does Sam."

Nikolas smiled as he listened to Lucky go on and on. Finally, he stopped talking, sighing deeply. "Alright, what are you asking here, Lucky?"

"Sam and I want to get married," he finally revealed. "Last night, she had this sort of revelation. She wants the wedding to happen next Saturday. I can't really say what brought it on, I don't know. I only know that I'm glad that it did because I can't think of anything I want more in my life than to be her husband."

"And you want to have it here? That's no problem, I can talk to Alfred and get plans started right away. I'm sure that Emily would love to help. I'll have her talk to Sam as soon as they are both awake."

Lucky shook his head, putting his arms up in front of his chest to stop his brother's kind gesture. "No, that's not it. Sam wants to get married on the roof of General Hospital. It's where we shared our first night together, where we became friends. I think it's the perfect place for us to start our lives actually. Anyhow, I wanted to know if you could talk to administration and get clearance. I'm sure that with your name, it won't be that difficult."

"Absolutely, I can take care of it. Are you sure that's what you really want? It's not very romantic."

"It will be romantic because it will be our wedding," Lucky assured his older brother. "We don't really want to invite that many people. In fact, I'd like to just keep it immediate family. My dad, Alexis and the girls, Lulu and Dillon, you and Em, Elizabeth and Cameron."

"You're going to invite Liz?"

"She is the mother of my child. I think she and I are in a good enough place that we can actually be happy for each other. It's important to me that she is there. If she can handle it, I'd really like for her to share in the day. But if it is going to be too hard for her, I'd never expect it."

"We both know that Elizabeth is strong. I'm glad that you two have managed to stay friends. It'd be really hard to live in a world where you two weren't connected."

Lucky gazed off into the distance. "Elizabeth has my past. She will always be a part of who I am, and not just because of Cam. She was my first love. Sam doesn't expect her to vacate my heart any more than I'd expect her to push Jason out of her life completely. There is room in her heart for both of us. She loves him in a very different way than she loves me. I don't have anything to worry about."

Nikolas nodded thoughtfully. "Is there anything else you need from me? Flowers, food, anything at all?"

"Actually, there is one thing."

"Anything," he insisted.

"I want you to be my best man," Lucky requested. "Again. I couldn't imagine it any other way."

"Of course, I'd be honored," Nikolas grinned, giving his brother a brief hug. "So, who will I be escorting down the aisle?"

"Our favorite little sister," Lucky replied. "Kristina and Molly are still too young. She wants them to be flower girls. Cam is going to be the ring bearer."

"Lulu will be ecstatic."

"She already feels like Sam is her sister. Sam is crazy about her, too."

"We all really like Sam, even Luke," Nikolas said. "Alexis is glad that you're going to be her son-in-law. It's just another way that the Spencer and Cassadine families have found a way to peacefully coexist. Somewhere, my ancestors are rolling over in their graves."

Lucky laughed. "I think that's the only downfall my dad has found in Sam. But amazingly enough, he has managed to overlook that for the most part. He sees her as a good fit for our family, for my life. He's right, she is perfect for me."

Across town, Lulu pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and tied the shoelaces on her new trainers. Yanking a faded sweatshirt over her head, she jumped down the stairs at the Quartermaine mansion two at a time, enjoying the soft thud of each step. Out the door and down the path, she basked in the early morning sun radiating over her fresh and dewy face. Her feet pounding on the cement, she was more at peace than she had been in days.

As she rounded the bend by the gate, she was pleasantly to see Dillon waiting for her. She hadn't been able to sneak out of her room and surprise him like she usually did. Alice had been standing guard, doing her weekly early morning workout yoga routine in the hallway. It wasn't a pretty sight, and as brave as she was, Lulu didn't have the courage to confront the burly woman.

"What are you doing out here?" she giggled, throwing her arms around him. Dillon didn't have time to reply as her lips crashed against his, hungrily taking what was hers. For months now, Dillon had been solely hers – mind, body, heart and soul. They were in love, and nothing and no one had been able to tear them apart.

"I was waiting for you to come 'surprise' me like you do every morning, but you never came. When I went out to try to catch up with you, I saw Alice out there and figured that you would head out for a run. I snuck down the trellis and came down here to meet you."

"I'm glad that you did," she murmured as he kissed her again. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, he easily maneuvered her until she was leaning against the brick wall. He pinned her arms over her head, taking control of the sensual dance. "Really glad."

Finally, Dillon stepped away and struggled to catch his breath. "I have something for you," he revealed, pulling something from his pocket. Handing her a small, crinkled paper bag, he watched nervously, expectantly as she pulled out its contents.

"What is this?" she inquired with a puzzled tone.

Dillon held her hand in his, palm up. "This is a key. Your brother gave it to me, actually," he explained. "I can't believe that he did, especially knowing what it is for."

"What are you talking about?"

"It opens to the door to his room at Kelly's," Dillon told her. "He knows how hard it is for us to be together, to escape the madness at the Quartermaines. I guess he has finally seen that you're adult, or maybe he gets that we are in love with each other. Either way, it's our little haven."

Grinning, Lulu flipped the silver piece of metal over in her hand. "A place of our own," she mused. "I think this just might be the kindest thing my brother has ever done for me. When do you want to go see it?"

Dillon raised his eyebrow. "How fast do you think you can get there?"

Shoving the key in her pocket, she pretended to think for a moment before taking off in a fast run. Dillon started to chase after her as she yelled over her shoulder, "I'll race you!"

"Mommy, can I call Sam?" Kristina bubbled as she climbed up to the table to eat her favorite breakfast in the world, strawberry waffles. "I have to bring something to show and tell, and I want to bring her ring. Do you think she'll let me?"

Alexis laughed as she collapsed into the seat between her younger daughters. "She probably won't let you borrow it, but I bet she'd come with you to school so that you could show it."

Momentarily satisfied, Kristina ate quietly for a few minutes before changing the subject. "Where is Ned?"

Her mother frowned at her, trying desperately to forget how quickly the man had disappeared back to New York City. He had stayed for a couple days after Sonny's funeral, but since then, he had been incommunicado. At first, it had been hard for Alexis because she had thought that maybe something was happening between them. She had loved Ned for a long time, and it was hard to accept that it really was over.

It was just after eight by the time they finished breakfast and both girls were dressed. Alexis had plans to spend the morning at the playground, hoping to makeup for the months she had been incapacitated by the cancer and chemotherapy. As the driver pulled the town car to the front door, she carried Molly while Viola carted the tote bags of toys and snacks out of the house into the vehicle with Kristina in tow. Alexis was just about to slip into the backseat when a luxury sedan pulled up behind her car.

"Jax!" Kristina squealed, climbing over her mother's lap to lunge into the Aussie's arms. Alexis watched with adoration as her best friend squeezed her middle child.

"That's how I feel when I see you too," she murmured, hugging him tightly. He had been out of town for awhile, trying to get over the breakup with Carly. She had missed him madly in his absence. "I'm so glad to see you."

Jax pulled back and grinned his signature smile. "Me too," he agreed. "Where are you off to?"

"The playground," Kristina answered. "Come play with us."

"Yes, come play with us," Alexis implored, still holding his hand tightly.

"I'd love to," he consented. Alexis quickly dismissed Viola, giving her the rest of the day off. She was happy to have a few hours to herself, and Alexis was eager to spend the day with Jax and the girls. Within minutes, the four were spilling out of the vehicle and into Port Charles' favorite park.

As Kristina ran toward the swings and Molly flung sand every which way, Alexis leaned against Jax heavily on a bench nearby. "So, how are you holding up?" he finally asked. "And how is Kristina taking Sonny's death?"

"I'm fine, and she seems to be doing pretty well."

"She does," he admitted. "I'm just not so sure about you."

"I guess I'm feeling just a little bit lonely."

"I know the feeling all too well," he confessed.

"I love you, Jax, do you know that? You are my very best friend in the entire world, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled at her warmly. "Well, I love you, too." He stopped for a moment, visibly mulling something over in his mind. "No, we couldn't."

"Couldn't what?" she asked, glancing to check on the girls. Kristina was now racing around the slide to take another ride down, and Molly was dragging a pink car through the sand.

"I was just wondering why we had never gotten together. I mean, we get along famously, and there is no one I love more in the world. Why haven't we ever given it a try?" 

"Well, we were married," Alexis pointed out. "I guess I figured if you were interested, you would have tried something then."

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, nudging her slightly.

"I think that you're still reeling from your breakup with Carly and that I'm caught up in Ned's latest disappearance. I think that this isn't something you really want."

"You're wrong," he insisted. "We both deserve to be happy, to have love. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and I am blessed to have you as the most important person in my life. People search forever to have what we share. I'd be lucky to fall in love with my best friend."

She pondered what he said, letting his words filter through her brain. "Maybe, I don't know. I just don't think I could stand it if it didn't work out between us. I couldn't lose you."

"No matter what happens, you're not going to lose me. I'm not asking for a commitment, I just want to try this. I want to see where it goes."

As Kristina bounced toward her sister and they began to work together on a sand hill, Alexis smiled up at the sun. Why not? They could be good together. "Alright, let's do it."

"Who are you?"

Patrick looked bleary eyed at the little boy perched on the table in front of him. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he tried to focus. He was still at Elizabeth's he realized, suddenly aware of her head on a pillow in his lap. She shifted and turned over, facing her son. "This is my friend, Patrick. He came over to talk to me, and we fell asleep. I think it's because he's boring, kind of like that dog movie we watched last week."

Cameron laughed at his mother. She sat up and smoothed back her hair before opening her arms to her son. Sweeping him up in an embrace, she showered his soft hair with kisses. "Good morning, Cam," she murmured. "Can you say hello to Patrick?"

The little boy stuck his hand out formally to the doctor. "Hello, Patrick," he greeted him, shaking his hand as firmly as he could.

Patrick had to laugh. "Nice to meet you, Cameron."

"Thank you," he chirped politely before pulling on his mother's sleeve. "My tummy is hungry. It has been growling since I woke up."

"Well, what is your tummy hungry for?"

Putting his finger to his lips, he hummed while he thought. "Cornflakes!" he exclaimed. "No, toast! No, cornflakes! No, toast!"

"How about a piece of toast and a small bowl of cornflakes?" she compromised. Turning to Patrick, she jokingly picked up a pad of paper from the coffee table and a pencil. "And what about you, Dr. Drake? What will you have?"

"I know you were a waitress back in your day, but I won't have you waiting on me," he taunted. "Why don't you let me cook you both breakfast? I've been told that I make a mean plate of chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yum!" Elizabeth and Cameron cried in unison.

A half-hour later, the three of them were blissfully silent as they ate bite after bite of the fluffy hotcakes. "These are great, Patrick," she complimented.

He smiled sincerely as he took a long drink of milk. "Thank you. It's been a long time since I've cooked for anyone. My mom taught me how to make these."

It was the second reference Patrick had made to his mother since he had arrived at the house. Elizabeth could detect the pain in his eyes. There was still so much she didn't know about him. She was about to ask him a question before the phone rang. Looking at her guest apologetically, she answered the phone and exchanged a short conversation with her grandmother. As she replaced the receiver on the cradle, she kneeled next to her son. "Grandma Audrey will be here in 10 minutes. You need to get dressed," she ordered. "Your clothes are on the toy box. Make sure you brush your teeth."

He nodded obediently before padding up the stairs. Once they were alone, Elizabeth turned to Patrick. "I can't believe that we fell asleep talking. I haven't done that in years."

"Me neither," Patrick admitted. "It's been really great hanging out with you this morning. I really miss being part of a family. I know that I'm not a part of your family or anything, but you've made me feel like I belonged here."

Belonged here. The words hit Liz over and over again, sticking in her brain. It had been natural to have him here, for both her and Cam. "It's been nice having you here, too, Patrick. I don't really have many friends outside the core group, and most of those people are part of Lucky's life, too."

"So, we're friends?"

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded before giving him an ounce of hope. "Yes. For now."


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe I'm nervous," Alexis mumbled to Sam as her daughter affixed a single strand of pearls around her swanlike neck. Pulling the hair from her wig from beneath the necklace, she examined herself in the mirror. "I mean, this is Jax. How many time have we gone to dinner together?"

"This time is different," Sam stated knowingly. She turned Alexis around on the swivel stool and brushed blush along her cheekbones. "Everything is going to be fine. You're going to go out with him and have a great time. You need to just not over think this. I know that's hard for you, but analyzing this is going to leave you scared."

"You're right," Alexis relented. "If I keep thinking about it, I'll rationalize myself out of a relationship that hasn't even started. And if it did work, this could probably end up being the best thing that has ever happened to me besides you girls."

"Jax loves Kristina and Molly. He is the reason I'm even in town. He's your best friend. I can't think of anyone who would be better fit for you. Besides, he already knows how neurotic you can be. It won't scare him off as easily as it might someone else."

"Thanks," Alexis laughed dryly as her daughter painted her lips a soft pink. "And thanks for helping me get ready. I've been so exhausted from the chemotherapy that I haven't really been taking good care of myself. I appreciate you doing this for me."

Sam replied as she removed the makeshift cape from around Alexis' neck. "All finished. What do you think?"

Alexis stood up and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She couldn't believe that it was her image gazing back at her. Dressed in a long, beaded plum gown, her dark wig was swept into a French twist. Her makeup was sophisticated with smoky eyes, and she had even opted for strappy sandaled heals. "I think I look good."

Kristina came bounding into the room with Viola two steps behind her. Sam took her youngest sister from the nanny, giving her permission to head home for the evening. Kristina crawled up on the edge of the bed and watched as her mother pushed pearl earrings through her lobes. "You look beautiful, Mommy."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Alexis chirped, dropping a kiss on her nose. "What do you think, Mol? Does Mommy look pretty?"

Sam cradled the one-year-old to her chin, pretending to listen to a secret. "She says yes," Sam joked.

Alexis came over to the mirror again to spritz perfume on her wrists and neck. Kristina leapt off the bed and perched on the stool next to her. "Can I have some?"

Her mother obliged as Sam came up behind her. Alexis caught her oldest daughter's eye in the mirror and smiled softly. Kristina and Molly were also looking in the mirror. The image of the four females was enough to strike the depths of Alexis' heart. "My girls," she whispered, reaching out to ruffle Molly's dark hair with one hand and pat Kristina's shoulder with the other. The beautiful moment was soon broken, however, as chimes rang out downstairs.

"Jax is here," Sam announced a half-second before Kristina was running down the stairs as quickly as her legs could carry her. Throwing the door open, the little girl jumped into his arms and laughed as he spun her around. Sam was a few steps behind her, bouncing a cooing Molly on her hips. "Hi, Jax, please come in."

"It's nice to see you," he greeted Sam, kissing her chastely on the cheek. "And you," he added, dropping another kiss on Molly's forehead.

"What about me?" Kristina asked, begging for Jax's attention.

"Of course it's nice to see you," the Aussie assured her. "Where's your mother?"

"Right here," Alexis chimed in, posing gracefully halfway down the staircase.

Jax felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of her. "Y-you look gorgeous," he managed as she made her way toward him. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her cheek. His voice dropped slightly. "You smell incredible."

"Thank you," she blushed before turning to address her children. "I won't be home too late," she told Sam. "I love you all." She kissed Kristina and squeezed Molly. Patting Sam's shoulder affectionately, she looked at her oldest warningly. "Don't call boys."

"Can Lucky come over? He's not a boy," Kristina implored. "He's going to be my uncle."

"Lucky's spending the evening with Cam," Sam replied. "Tonight, it's just us girls. You two have fun."

"We will," Jax commented before guiding Alexis out of the house. He held her hand lightly as he led her down the front porch and into his latest toy, a sparkling navy roadster. As Alexis slipped into the buttery leather seat, she knew that they would have fun. And they did.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Lulu told Lucky as she collapsed in the middle of the floor with her brother. Cameron sat between them, rolling a plush soccer ball back and forth between his short legs. "Dillon is in New York tonight for dinner with Ned and Brook Lynn, so I was certainly not looking forward to hanging out with Tracey and the rest of the Quartermaines."

"I'm just glad you agreed to come," he said. "Emily is going to be down in awhile. I really need to go over some details with her. I was hoping that you and Nikolas would watch Cam for an hour or so."

"We'd be glad to," Nikolas answered for her as he came in with Spencer in his arms. Emily was a few steps behind him, her sizable bag slung over her shoulder. She had plans with Lucky, ones that no one else knew or could know about. "I think it's time these two cousins bond. Their Aunt Lulu and I would happy to stay with them."

"Thanks," Lucky said as he rolled his wheelchair backward. "We'll just be a little bit."

"See you soon," Emily murmured to Nikolas and then Spencer, kissing each on the cheek. "Ready to go, stud?"

Lucky nodded. "Any time you are, baby."

"Hey, don't hit on my girlfriend," Nikolas called after his laughing brother and significant other. As they disappeared from the room, Nikolas turned jogged to his desk and pulled out a slim box. "Here it is."

"It's here already?" Lulu asked as she flipped the case over. "Lucky is going to love it. This is the absolute best gift for him." Nikolas and Lulu had spent hours trying to come up with the right present for their brother, wanting to give him something representative of their bond as a family. Finally, they had decided on something that had long been in the Spencer family/ "I can't believe you managed to get the deed to Dad's old club. Lucky always loved Luke's."

"He's been trying to figure out what he is going to do with his life now that he doesn't want to be a detective anymore. He's always loved music, so this seems like a natural progression," Nik noted. "I just want them to both be happy."

In the car, Lucky threw a half-smile at Emily. "Thanks for taking me to do this, Em," he said. "More than that, thanks for not telling everyone about it."

"It's been nine years since I took my last pill, but it's only been a few days since I thought about taking another," she said. "I know what it's like to battle with addiction. You think that it goes away, but it's still there. I've gone through so much since it happened, and I know that if I have survived this long without it, there's a good chance I'll never take another. Still, the temptation will never leave completely."

"I used to think it would take something bad to tempt me, but it doesn't really matter," he revealed. "I found that bottle with just a few pills in it in an old jacket, one that I hadn't worn since I went into rehab. I had actually had a really good day, but they still tempted me. It would have been as easy to give in to it."

"You're doing the right thing, Lucky. Going to a meeting has always helped me. It reminded me that I wasn't alone and that I had a lot to live for. You know as well as I do how easy it is to fall back into old habits."

"I appreciate you coming with me. I know that you don't really go to them anymore."

"You'd be surprised," she responded. "When Nikolas and I went through the divorce, I actually went to a couple. And then after I broke up with Sonny, I attended a few more."

"I had no idea."

"No one did," she said. "But I knew that if I was going to go back to drugs, that would be the time to do it. I needed to hear the stories, to be reminded just how ugly my life was back then."

Lucky remembered what it had been like to watch Emily tear herself apart. He had felt guilty for months afterward, disappointed that he had been so wrapped up in Elizabeth that he hadn't seen his best friend falling apart. "I still think about that."

Emily could read his eyes easily. "It was never your fault, Luck. We were just kids," she assured him. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. We were adults, and I wasn't fully there for you. I wish I had been able to be a better friend to you."

"You have been the best friend to me, Em," he proclaimed. "You are still my best friend. And even better than that, you're my sister-in-law."

She grinned as she pulled the car to the rear door of the hospital. Killing the ignition, she turned to Lucky and patted his hand. "We're gonna make it after all," she sang, referring to a sitcom they had watched on humid summer afternoons at Ruby's. Lucky laughed and followed her into the hospital. By the time they emerged from the meeting an hour later, temptation was once again buried and friendship reminded them of what there was to live for.


	24. Chapter 24

Emily sat at a stoplight, waiting impatiently for the bright red to change to a serene green. Tapping an erratic rhythm on the steering wheel, she listened to the ring tone echo in her ear. "Sam, I need to talk to you," she said as soon as she heard a voice on the other end of the line. "I'm going to pick up some Thai. Do you want me to bring you anything?" 

Slightly taken aback by Emily's abrupt call, Sam wasn't sure how to respond. "No, I'm fine. I'm at Wyndamere taking a nap. Just come upstairs when you get here, I guess," she replied. "Is Lucky with you?"

Lunging the car slowly, Emily searched for the right words. "No, he's not."

"What do you mean? He isn't supposed to be on his own," Sam cried. "Where is he?"

"He's not alone, don't worry. I'll explain everything when I get home. I shouldn't be too long," she promised before the two exchanged goodbyes. "Nice job, Em," she muttered to herself. The truth was she didn't know how to explain this to Sam. She had never been on this end of the situation, the one to have to ask these questions. Her experience with drugs basically began and ended with herself. Sure, Alan had been an addict, but she had been so young then. She had thought she understood, but she knew now that she hadn't. In fact, she still wasn't sure she even understood her own addiction to pills.

The meeting had started off well enough, both of them peacefully quiet as stranger after stranger stood up and shared their story. It had been a long time since she had been to a meeting, so she didn't recognize any of the regulars. Lucky, on the other hand, knew nearly everyone in the room. Their stories were his own; he knew the emotions as well as anyone did. He had tried his best not to form any attachments to these people, but spending so many hours with them, it had changed his life. They were almost like his friends and were definitely among his greatest confidants.

"Are you going to say anything?" he whispered to her.

Emily thought for a moment. What did she have to complain about? She had lived a charmed life for the most part, at least on the surface. Sure, she had lost her mother to breast cancer, an illness she herself had battled. Still, she had landed in the laurels, living in a cushy mansion in the very affluent Port Charles with the Quartermaines. And they had accepted her as one of their own, loving her unconditionally and creating a place for her in the heart of the family. The cancer had never been her reason for drugs. She had wanted to get lost. It had been a long time since she had felt that emotion. Between her place at the hospital, loving family, Spencer and Nikolas, she had everything a girl could want. That realization was what made her share her story. "Hi, I'm Emily, and I am a recovering pill addict. My last pill was eight years ago."

Five minutes later, she slid back in her seat, feeling revitalized from years worth of guilt. She had finally said all the things she had needed to say, aware that only Lucky would ever understand what most of it meant. There was a freedom to baring her soul. Looking over at her best friend, she squeezed his had supportively. "Your turn."

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and rolled slowly to the podium. "Hi, most of you know me. My name is Lucky, and I'm a recovering pill addict," he began. "My lowest point was this summer. I would do anything to for pills. I became paranoid, ruthless and selfish."

"Sometimes, I look back at what I did and I can't believe that anyone would be able to forgive me," he continued. "I could have killed my pregnant wife. My son could have seen me at my lowest points. I alienated my sister, lashed out at my brother and screamed at my best friend. Nothing would make me stop. I couldn't see past the moment. My life was about nothing but those damn pills."

"Two months ago, I really thought about going back to my favorite white capsules. Once again, my life was crashing around me. My mother went through a terrible illness, and once again, I was watching her slip away. A girl who I had cheated on my wife with had a miscarriage. Later, I found out that she had never even been pregnant at all, faking everything. And then, the final straw came when I found out that the baby my wife was carrying wasn't mine at all."

"I wanted a pill so bad that night, to lose myself for good," he went on. "But my mind flashed to my adoptive son, the little boy I had helped my wife raise. I didn't take a pill. Instead, I drank myself into oblivion for one night, something my father has done most of my life. I ended up on a roof in the middle of the night on New Year's Eve, barely coherent during a snowstorm. The thing was that I wasn't alone. For the first time in a long time, someone was there."

"For the longest time, I could not be bothered to take a look at the people around me, but that night, I really saw someone," Lucky revealed. "This feisty brunette was just like me. She was alone and she needed someone. It ended up, she needed me. You know, they say that you have to get sober for yourself, and maybe they're right. But the thing that keeps me sober isn't me; it's the people that I love. For me, the definition of truly loving someone is caring about them more than you care about yourself. My son and that brunette from the roof – who is now my fiancée – they are my reason for staying sober."

The room erupted into a warm burst of applause. Lucky scanned the crowd, taking in the smiles looking back at him. His gaze rested on Emily, tears streaming down her porcelain face. Leaning back over the microphone, he opened his mouth again. "Oh, and I'm going to be a father, too. Thank you," he concluded before coming back to his spot next to Emily.

After the meeting, he had stood in the middle of a crowd, accepting vows of support and warm congratulations. Emily watched in admiration as Lucky came into his own. As his final well-wisher walked away, she slipped her hand in his. "You know, Lucky, you should think about working on a drug free program through the PCPD. You'd be a great speaker for them. I was so proud of you up there."

"Thanks, Em," he murmured. "I just need one more favor. I really need to go see my mother. There is so much I need to tell her. Do you think you could drop me off there for an hour and then have someone come back and get me? Ordinarily, I'd let you stay, but I really need to do this on my own. I have so much I need to say in private."

And now, Emily was cruising toward Wyndamere to tell Sam something that really wasn't any of her business. Still, she had known Lucky longer and better than anyone except maybe his sister. She was a very important person in his life, and no one could deny the bond they shared. She was protective of him, and she wanted to prevent anything from harming him if she could. As she pulled her navy convertible into the covered garage and handed her keys off to the caretaker, she just hoped that she was doing the same thing.

"Hey," she greeted Sam as she brought in the paper bag filled with takeout containers.

Sam stretched her arm and waved silently. "Em, I don't mean to be tactless here, and I really appreciate the lunch invitation," she said, "but I know that something is wrong. I'm not going to be able to enjoy any of this until you tell me what's up with Lucky."

Emily's stomach churned as she contemplated whether or not she could go through with it. "I don't know how to say this."

Looking at her pleadingly, Sam demanded that Emily tell her. "He's my fiancé. I deserve to know what's wrong. Please, just tell me."

"We went to a meeting tonight."

"A meeting? But Lucky's sober."

"You didn't even hesitate," Emily realized aloud.

"Of course not, I know that Lucky would never do anything to put what we have in danger," Sam told her confidently. "I know that he'll never really get over the addiction, but I also know that it doesn't matter how tempted, he won't give into the temptation."

"So, it's that easy for you?" 

"I believe in him, and I love him. I trust in that, and nothing else matters."

"Maybe that's all I need to hear," Emily said. "Look, I know that this isn't any of my business. It's just I know how vulnerable he is. I needed to know that you loved him, that you believed in him. I know that you will always have to put this child first, but this is a part of Lucky's life. It is always going to be a part of it. I don't want to watch someone else walk away from him. I don't want you to be the one to send him over the edge again."

Sam placed her hands on her stomach and looked down. "I can't make any promises," she said. "I don't believe in them. But like I said, I do believe in Lucky, and I plan to spend the rest of my life as his wife and the mother of his child."

"He's doing really well, and I attribute a lot of that to you. It's just that, I guess I worry that he is going to give into his Spencer ways. I don't want him to subject himself to anyone else that is going to hurt him."

"Emily!" Sam and Emily both whirled around, surprised to find Nikolas and Lucky in the doorway. Lucky looked at his best friend sharply. "Sam is not Elizabeth."

"Lucky, it's okay," Sam murmured as crawled toward the carpet next to him. Nikolas looked over at Emily and nodded toward the doorway, indicating that they should leave them alone. They had had a conversation of their own on the way back to the house, and Nikolas knew that his brother needed time alone with Sam.

"We need to talk," Lucky told her once they were alone.

"Those aren't four words I like to hear in that order," Sam warned him. Resting her head in his lap, she reveled in the feeling of his fingers through her silky locks. "Look, I can't deal with the drama, so just say whatever you have to say straight out."

"I went to see my mother," he explained. "Emily and I, we went to a meeting this afternoon. I needed to deal with this inner turmoil. I was ashamed to admit it to you because it would show you that I was weak. I've already show so much vulnerability during this recovery, and I didn't want to give you one more reason to worry."

"I love you, Sam, and I needed you to know this about me. I needed you to know all of my heart, and this is a part of it," he said. "I'm looking at my life, trying to figure out what I could change. But you know what, there isn't anything I would change – not a single moment. This is it, this is my life exactly as it was supposed to happen. All of it, all of this, was worth it because it led me to you."

She was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. He had said many sweet things but to know that he felt like his entire life was created to end up with her, something inside her shifted. What tiny bit of a wall was still up around her heart came crashing down in that moment. Her past, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Her future, it didn't seem to scare her anymore. All they had was the present. Whispering, she leaned in until her forehead was resting against his. Tapping his chest lightly, she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

That was all Lucky needed to hear as he captured her mouth with his, allowed the passion to take them both under. It was a difficult process, but she helped him to the bed. The pain was starting to fade, but his movements were still stiff and difficult. Peeling away his sweater and shrugging off her dress, they were soon left with only their love to keep them warm. Wrapped up in each other, Lucky and Sam had all they needed. In the distance, he could hear his brother laughing with Lulu and Emily. He could hear Spencer's faint babbling and Cameron's giggling.

"We're not supposed to do this," Sam mumbled against his lips as he stroked her bare back.

"I think that's how this whole thing started," he countered, carefully rolling them over so that he was on top.

"Seriously, you could get hurt. You need to be up and walking by next week, so we can't have any prolonged injuries."

"But it would be so worth it," he grunted as she nipped at his collarbone, gently kissing the curve of his neck. "So worth it."

"Mmhmm," she agreed as he licked her bottom lip, grinding his hips against hers. "But we can't."

"We can…"

"No," she insisted, pressing him back lightly, "we can't."

"Okay," he relented easily, rolling off her until he was next to her. "So, what now?"

"Now?" she asked as he nodded. "We're going to get dressed, go downstairs and spend the evening with our family."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk family to me," he muttered as he kissed her one more time. While most guys would be turned on by dirty talk, Lucky had always preferred vows of commitment.

"Can it, Spencer!" she demanded jokingly, throwing his discarded tee at his head aimlessly. Pulling her clothes over her body, Sam hurried him along until they were both dressed. She didn't waste any time in dragging him downstairs. As she pulled Cameron in his lap to play a game of Go Fish with Nikolas, Lucky couldn't help but smile. This was his life, this was his family.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam stretched her lean legs and enjoyed the gentle flex of her calf muscles. As the silky material of the sheets fluttered over her smooth skin, she couldn't help but grin to herself. It was her wedding day!

Next to her, Lucky was still asleep. Snaking her ankle around his, she ran her toes up and down his leg. "Wake up, my love," she murmured as she rolled over on top of him. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she leaned down and kissed him fully. He muttered incoherently in protest before surrendering to her passionate embrace.

"Good morning," he mumbled, his blue eyes flying open. Since losing the wheelchair, Lucky woke each morning ready to take life by the horns. And on this day, the day he would officially start his life with Samantha McCall, he had never had more to look forward to.

"We're getting married today," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. "I can't believe this day is here. Can you, baby?" she asked, weaving their hands together of her slightly rounded stomach.

"It's still not too late to run off to Vegas," he ventured. "We could take the first flight out and be married before noon. No one would be the wiser."

Shaking her head, her sparkly eyes met his. "Not on your life, buddy," she declared. "We are going to wear those matching white shirts over there and our finest jeans. We are going to trade cheesy vows before our family and friends. We are going to feed each other cake and pour punch down each other's throats. And then, we are going to come home and make love until our bodies give out."

Tilting her chin up slightly, he leaned up and kissed her again. "You changed my whole life, McCall. That night on the roof, you changed my destiny. And then when you told me that you were pregnant, you changed it again. And just when I thought I got it figured out, you're going to come along and change it one more time."

"You're only going to be able to call me McCall for a few more hours," she realized. It was strange to think that she was going to lose her last name, part of her identity for her entire life.

"You already have Spencer in you," he said. "And I don't just mean the baby. I mean the passion and the tenacity."

"Maybe those are McCall traits."

"It doesn't matter if your last name is McCall or Spencer," he promised her. "You're still going to be you. Nothing can change that. I fell in love with you for who you are, not for your last name. I know that you feel like it's part of who you are, but it's just a label. Just like Spencer is just a label for me. It doesn't make me who I am, my family does."

"We're going to be happy, you know?" he mused. "I have this picture in my head. Cameron and our daughter – because we both know it's a girl – playing on the beach down in front of the cottage. You and I are watching them from the porch, wrapped up in a blanket. It's a perfect moment."

"There's no such thing as perfect," she reminded him.

"Maybe not, but we can sure as hell try."

The soft pitter patter of feet woke Alexis from a deep sleep. Blurry-eyed, she tried to focus on the alarm clock next to her bed. It was before seven, and Kristina was already going strong. She had been excited all week to go to Sam's wedding. Alexis had to admit, she shared in her daughter's excitement. Everything was finally falling in place for the family.

As she reached over to retrieve the satin robe from the headboard behind her, Alexis was surprised to hear the familiar Aussie accent answering her daughter's question. A moment later, a light knock at the door was followed by the rush of a tiny brunette leaping on the bed. "Wake up, Mommy! We have breakfast."

"You do?" Alexis asked as she embraced her tightly. Jax was a step behind her, safely delivering a giggling Molly into her mother's arms. "Good morning, my baby," she hummed, kissing her soft forehead gently.

Jax watched her adoringly for a moment. "Good morning," he greeted her softly as he dipped to kiss her. The kiss was tender and gentle, everything that it should be. "I'll be right back."

Returning with a silver tray, Alexis fell in love with Jax in that moment. Nothing else could win her over like a cup of great coffee. As he handed her a cup of java in her favorite Yale mug, she smiled contently to herself and realized just how blessed she was. "So, what did I do to deserve such pampering?"

"You gave birth to three very beautiful girls," Jax said as he sat on the bed next to her. Leaning back against the headboard, he arranged Molly into his lap while Kristina lay across their legs.

"Yes, I did." Alexis grinned as she took a bite out of a chocolate chip muffin. Breaking a piece off for Kristina and then Molly, they shared the delectable treat. Molly offered Jax a slobbery bite. While most men would refuse, he took it because he didn't want to disappoint her. It was then that Alexis knew for sure that he not only loved her but he also loved her girls.

"You know, I've always dreamed of a moment like this," he revealed. "I've wanted to wake up early in the morning and have breakfast with my family. I know you're not officially my family, but it's still nice."

"You're wrong."

"It's not nice?"

"It is nice," she agreed. "But you were wrong when you said that we aren't family. You are my family. You're everything that we need you to be."

Across town, Carly was already returning from her morning jog when Michael ambled down the stairs with his youngest brother at his heels. They were both disheveled from sleep as they collapsed on the couch. Flipping on the television to a random cartoon, they seemed oblivious to their mother's presence.

"Good morning," she chirped as she kicked off her trainers and hung her hoodie back on its regular hook. Pulling her hair back off her neck, she gave herself a quick glance on her way past the mirror in the entry way.

"Yeah," Michael replied, not really paying attention to her. Carly stood off to the side and watched them for a few seconds before dropping between them.

"Are you ignoring me?" she inquired, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

For the first time all morning, he looked up at her and smiled. "No, I was just watching cartoons. I know that we have to leave in a little bit to go to Sam's wedding, but I wanted to play my video game. I told Morgan we'd watch this show and then I'd play."

"Sounds fair," she said, thinking to herself. "But what do you say, Morgan? Think you could watch this later? I think the three of us should play a video game."

"But you never want to play," Morgan pointed out.

Michael chuckled at his brother's observation as he plugged in the controllers and turned on the console. A few minutes later, they were all three wrapped up in the racing game. Laughing loudly as Carly ran into the wall for the seventh time and as Morgan flipped his car over yet again, they didn't notice when a fourth joined their impromptu party.

"What is all this noise?" Jason laughed as he sat down on the other side of Morgan. He didn't get an answer as Carly and the boys punched the buttons feverishly to control their animated cars.

"I just passed you!" Morgan called to his mother as his blue muscle car zoomed past Carly's pink convertible. Michael's red monster truck was light years ahead of them both.

"No fair," she whined as she tried to boost her power.

Jason watched on, realizing that this was what it was like to be a part of a life. It was something so simple, just a morning video game between a mother and two sons. For the first time in weeks, the boys weren't thinking about their father. Carly wasn't worried about her sons. They were just having fun together, laughing and teasing each other as they competed in a virtual race. As Michael's truck passed the finish line, they all cheered in unison.

"Now, you play with us," Morgan insisted, handing Jason the fourth controller. Gripping the plastic contraption in his hand, Jason couldn't help but wonder what an outsider would think about the scene. What would they see? As Morgan explained to him the buttons and Michael told Carly a bad joke, he realized what they would see. They would see two young sons, a mother and a father. They'd see a family.

"Do you really think Sam will like this?" Dillon asked Lulu as he folded the foil wrapping paper over the square box. He had spent hours at Wyndham's searching for the right thing, not sure what to get a woman he barely knew. Finally, he had settled on a simple engraved frame.

"Sure, she'll love it," she replied, slipping her finger over the ribbon as he tied it in a bow. Holding up the package for her inspection, she nodded approvingly and set it lightly on the floor next to the bed. "Now that we have that out of the way, I think we have a few minutes to kill."

They were in their room at Kelly's, the place where they spent most of their time these days. While neither of them had officially vacated their rooms at the Quartermaine mansion, their time there was becoming less and less frequent. Tracy, of course, objected to it, but it was only because she couldn't control what was going on. She knew that her youngest son had fallen totally and irreversibly in love with the youngest Spencer child.

"Good, I bought something else while I was out. I think you'll like it," he proclaimed as he scrambled off the bed. Lulu watched as he bent to retrieve his discarded jeans. Dropping the denim limply to the ground, he locked eyes with her as he crawled back toward her. Setting the velvet case on her stomach, he waited for her response.

"Dillon," she gasped, her fingers rubbing the soft material absently. "What is this?"

"Open it," he prodded. She snapped it open to find an exquisite ring beaming up at her. Her jaw dropped as she lifted it from its velvety bed. Fingering the smooth platinum band, she watched as the large diamond refracted sparkles across the wall. Turning it over her left ring finger, she watched as the intricate pattern danced around the room. "Well, what do you say?"

"I say yes," she cried, tears slipping down her flushed cheeks. Her fingers quickly tangled in his blonde hair as she rolled on top of him. Taking her hand, he slowly slid the band down her left ring finger until it rested above the knuckle. "I say yes."

Resting his forehead against hers, he pecked her lips briefly. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What's that?"

"We officially going to be a family now," he said. "This other stuff, the things we didn't choose, it doesn't matter anymore. We are going to be a family on our own terms."

"A family," she mused. "Neither of us have ever really had one of those before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Patrick banged on the door, praying that Elizabeth hadn't left for the hospital yet. It had only been a few hours since he had seen her, but he had had an epiphany the night before. As he had finished up his second 24-hour shift in a row, Dr. Drake had attended to a father with a heart attack. Just before he drew his last breath, the man looked straight into Patrick's eyes and told him, "Tell my family that I love them."

Breaking the news to the family had proved difficult. Despite the fact he had done it numerous times in his career, it never got easier. And for some reason, this time had been among the hardest. He had held the man's teenaged daughter in his arms as she fell apart, her tiny body wracked with sobs. The mother had tried to remain stoic, tightly holding her young toddler while a ten-year-old boy clung desperately to her.

As soon as he had timed out, Patrick had sped straight to her apartment. He had to tell her how he felt, and when she pushed the door open, all words escaped him. Reaching out for her, he pulled her against his body and gently pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Patrick," she breathed. She wasn't sure what was going on, and it had left her feeling completely off guard. Her soft pink maternity dress was clinging to her very pregnant body, and she felt anything but sexy. Still, as he took her mouth with his, she had never felt more beautiful in her life. "What's going on?"

"I love you," he blurted out. "I know it's too early for me to tell you that, and I shouldn't. I know that you have a son and a child on the way, and that your life is more complicated than I could ever imagine. But I have to tell you that I love you because life is so fleeting. We deal with death everyday. It never really bothered me before tonight, but as I watched a father slip away from a family, I realized that I didn't want to live my life without having someone love me like that."

Elizabeth took a breath and thought for a moment. "Patrick, this is fast. My life is complicated."

"It's okay, I understand…"

"You didn't let me finish," she declared with a giggle. "That's all true but that doesn't mean that I can't love you. Because I do, so much. And so does Cameron, which pretty much means the world to me."

"I want a life with you, Elizabeth. With you and your children."

Elizabeth smiled at him mystically. "Someday, we will call them our children, Patrick. I can almost promise you that," she said. "I was determined to do this on my own, but you changed that."

"I never wanted a family before, it never seemed to matter," he remarked. "But now, that's all I want. For me and for the children and for you. For all of us."


	26. Chapter 26

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Sam muttered as she pulled her dark hair back into a loose ponytail. Brushing a stray tendril from her glittering eyes, she meticulously painted her lips a frosty pink hue. "I don't think I've ever been so anxious in my life."

Kristina bounced over and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "Can I have some perfume?"

"Sure, sweetie," she obliged, kneeling beside her to spritz her outstretched wrist with the floral scent. Her younger sister smiled thankfully as she offered her arm for her mother to smell.

Alexis nodded approvingly and patted the young girl on the head. "It's perfectly normal to be like this. I mean, I left Ned at the altar and hitched a ride on a semi."

Sam laughed as she pictured her mother in a flowing white gown, surrounded by layers of tulle in the cab of a big rig. As she turned around, she looked at her mother questioningly. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're missing a few things," Alexis pointed out. "I know that you've chosen to forgo many of the traditions, but I think there is one that you can't overlook. A few of us got together to do the whole something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue thing."

"You shouldn't have," Sam sighed as Alexis retrieved a beautifully wrapped gift from her tote. Kristina held onto Molly's hand as they both toddled over to watch her open their present.

"This is the something new," Kristina told her proudly.

"But I have my ring, it's new," Sam countered, clutching the box in her hand.

"This is from the girls to you, Sam," Alexis explained. She knew that Sam would be unable to deny the gift if it was from her sisters. "Kristina picked it out especially from you. She even helped me wrap it."

"You did?" Sam bubbled as she grinned at her nodding sister. "Well, in that case, I guess I should probably see what it was." She opened the box to find a pair of teardrop diamond earrings. They glittered radiantly as she pressed them through her lobes. Inspecting them in her hand mirror, she couldn't help but get emotional. "Thank you so much," she cried, wrapping her arms around both of her sisters at once.

"Do you like them?"

"Are you kidding? I love them, Kristina."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, dancing in a circle around the bench where Sam sat. "Mommy has something else."

"Alexis…"

"This is something borrowed," Alexis assured her. "You have to give it back."

"Well, fine, since it's a loan, I guess I can accept it," she relented.

Tearing away the layers of creamy paper, Sam smiled with tears in her eyes as she opened a beautiful lace handkerchief. "This is beautiful."

"It's a family tradition," Alexis noted. "It's been passed down for many generations. My great-grandmother carried it on her wedding day, and so did my grandmother. My mother had it with her on the day that I was born, and I've carried it with me on several important occasions. It's seen a lot of miles and soaked up a lot of tears. I'd like you to have it with you today."

Fingering the fragile gently, she finally felt like a part of the family, like she had been fully accepted. "Thank you, Mom."

A sob caught in Alexis' throat as she embraced her eldest daughter. Those simple words were the best gift she could have ever been given. "I love you, Samantha."

"I love you, too," Sam managed through her tears. A knock on the door broke the moment, eliciting uncomfortable laughter from both adults. "Come in."

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Emily asked as she and Lulu leaned against the doorway.

"Not at all," Alexis replied. "Actually, I'm going to go check on a few things downstairs. Come on girls; let's give your sister a minute alone. Sam, we'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," she nodded before her mother and sisters disappeared. "My makeup is a mess," she declared resolutely, a trail of mascara apparent on her cheek.

"Well, you might want to wait to fix it," Lulu giggled as she sat down next to her soon-to-be mother in law. "We're here with your something old gift."

"You guys didn't have to do anything for me."

"Yes, we did," Emily assured her. "You're joining a very elite group of Spencer-Cassadine women."

"I'm already sort of a Cassadine," Sam pointed out.

"Maybe, but this is a little different," Lulu retorted. "You're joining a group of very connected people. Nikolas, Lucky and I…we changed a lot about the way the Cassadine and Spencer families work. Emily came along, and she changed it even more. Then, Dillon came into the fold. And now, we are going to have you."

Emily slung her arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'm in love with one of these Cassadine-Spencers. Let me tell you, it can be ugly sometimes."

Sam laughed. "Tell me about it."

Lulu reached into her pocket and produced a small jewelry box. "This is for you."

Sam shook her head and grinned as she opened it. "Wow."

Emily helped her lift the stunning pendant from the case. "This diamond came from Laura's first engagement ring."

"Right after my mom got sick, Grandma Lesley was going through her jewelry box and came across it," Lulu explained. "She was trying to figure out which of us to give it to, but when she couldn't come up with an answer, she had it melted down and turned into three matching necklaces. She kept one for each of us."

"When I married Nikolas, Lulu gave me my necklace," Emily revealed, pulling out a matching pendant from beneath her silver slip dress.

Lulu followed Emily's action and showed her own necklace. "And now, we're giving you the third one. This necklace probably means more to me than anything in the entire world, and I hope that you will cherish it like we both do. This symbolizes everything that this family is."

Sam looked at Lulu and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Laura would be pleased that it's you we are giving this to," Emily said. "Other than her, we're the only ones who know what it's like to truly love these guys. Luke, Nikolas, Lucky and Lulu were her entire life."

"And now, we're a part of yours," Lulu concluded.

The three girls exchanged hugs but were soon interrupted once again. "Sorry," Carly apologized as she entered the changing room.

"No problem," Lulu said. "We were just going. Dillon is supposed to be here by now, so I should go check on him."

"Yeah, I told Nikolas that we would be right back," Emily remarked as they excused themselves.

"Well, you sure know how to clear a room," Sam taunted.

"I just thought that I would come see how the bride is doing," Carly said as she hugged her friend. She couldn't believe that she was here to wish Sam, someone she had once hated so passionately, well in her marriage.

"The bride is nervous and overwhelmed."

"I have something for you."

"Oh, no, not you too."

Carly arched her eyebrow. "Yes, me too," she said. "I actually found this when I was going through some of Sonny's things. We had bought it one afternoon, and I guess I never got around to giving it to you. I thought that you might like to have it."

"What is it?" Sam asked, unsure of what the couple would have ever given her.

"Well, it was for Lila actually," Carly said. "Toward the end of your pregnancy, when I had finally accepted that this was a part of my life, we were out shopping. I saw this and knew that I had to get it for you."

Sam took the signature blue box from Carly and traced the familiar Tiffany insignia. Pulling away the satin white ribbon, she slowly lifted out a sterling silver rattle. "Oh, Carly."

"I thought maybe some day you would be able to tell your child that this was something they shared with their older sister."

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

Images of Michael and Morgan flashed in Carly's mind. "Yes, I do. You're a mother now, and I know exactly how much that means. And while I know today is about your marriage to Lucky, this baby is a part of that."

"There's an inscription," Sam realized aloud.

"Yes, Sonny picked it out," Carly answered. "I think it says everything."

"You were chosen to be loved," Sam read, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I miss him, you know?"

Carly looked at her feet gingerly. "Me too, but I know that he's still here. He's up there with Lila, Sam. He's helping her decide which baby to send to you and Lucky. That might sound crazy to some people, but I know it's true."

"Carly, thank you for being here," Sam said.

"Thank you for letting me."

Another knock brought another interruption. Sam threw her hands up in exasperation. "Who else could that be? Everyone has already been here."

"Not everyone," Elizabeth announced as she slipped into the room. "Carly, can we have a minute?"

Carly exchanged a look with Sam, who nodded in permission. "Sure. Sam, I'll see you down there."

Sam leaned over and hugged her friend. "Thanks again." Carly made a quick exit as Elizabeth perched herself on the edge of a rocking chair. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you before the ceremony," Elizabeth began. "I should have told you this before today, but I figure that it only matters that it gets said."

"Okay…"

"Sam, I'm giving you my family today. And if it were anyone else, I would be a lot more worried, but I know that you love Lucky and Cam. You're going to be my son's stepmother and an important person in his life. If something were to ever happen to me, you would be his mother."

"Don't say that. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I certainly hope not, but I need to say this in case it does," Liz retorted. "If something does happen, I want you to be that person for him. I want you to love him like you love your own child. Don't ever let him feel afraid or unloved. Remind him of who he is and where he comes from. Let him know his mother and this baby. Let him know my grandmother."

"Of course I would," Sam vowed, looking down at her own stomach. "And if something happens to me, Elizabeth, help Lucky with our child. I'm not asking you to be with him, but if he's alone…be a mother figure to our baby. I don't want my child to grow up without someone like that. I did, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Either way, all of our children will be loved," Elizabeth proclaimed warmly. She reached out and squeezed Sam's hand. "I want you to know that I could not have picked a more perfect person for Lucky. I know that you will take care of each other."

"Thank you for making this easier. You could so easily hate me, to try to keep me out of Cameron's life. But you have somehow managed to welcome me into this beautiful world with somewhat open arms. I know that that hasn't been easy."

"It hasn't been," Liz agreed, "but it's the best thing for them both. Truly loving someone means that you care about them more than yourself. That's how I feel about both my son and Lucky. I've seen the way you look at them both. You feel the same way."

"I do," she promised.

"Then, I don't have anything to worry about. And now that we have that out of the way, I want to give you the final gift. I know that Kristina and Molly gave you something new, and Alexis gave you the borrowed gift. Emily and Lulu had the old present, and I have the something blue."

"This blue ribbon came from the baby gift Lucky bought when Cameron was born. I saved it pressed into the Bible he bought for Cam. I guess this my way of symbolically showing that I recognize your place in their lives. I thought maybe you could wear it in your hair."

Out of everything she had received that day, the ribbon probably meant the most. It was just a scrap of silk, but it was the weight of the world to her. "Will you help me?"

"I'd be happy to," Liz chirped as she stood up behind her. Wrapping it once around the hair and pulling it into a neat bow, Elizabeth smiled at Sam in the mirror. "Looks like you're ready."

"Almost."

Sam and Elizabeth whirled around to find Jason behind them. The man that shook up both their lives, that had helped to put them both in that moment. "Jason!" Sam exclaimed out of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you luck."

"I'll just leave you two alone." 

"Thank you," Jason said politely.

Sam stood up to walk her to the door. They exchanged a heartfelt embrace and smiled at each other with understanding. No one else would ever understand like they did. As she shut the door, she turned and looked at him skeptically. "Well, this is it."

"You're really going to do this, aren't you?"

Sam shrugged. "I have to. I love him, Jase. The way that you love Carly, that's what Lucky means to me."

"I'm glad that you know that kind of love."

"We almost had it all, didn't we?"

Jason smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "We did. I loved you very much, Sam. A part of me always will."

"I love you, too," she murmured. Not loved, but love. She would always love Jason, even though she wasn't in love with him and hadn't been for some time. He held her in his arms as she pulled back. Kissing him chastely on the lips, Sam smiled and covered her mouth. "It's time. I have to go."

"Good luck, Sam."

"I don't need luck, Jase. I have love."


	27. Chapter 27

Lucky set foot on the roof of General Hospital, thankful for the unseasonably warm February afternoon. Nikolas was a few steps behind him. The Cassadine prince was amazed at how different this wedding was from Lucky's first. There were no massive floral arrangements or flowing gowns. There wasn't a string quartet or any fine cuisine. Instead, there was a huddle of people holding red balloons on a hospital rooftop. While it wasn't what he would have chosen for a wedding, Nikolas knew it was perfect for Lucky and Sam.

"Are you ready?" Nikolas asked.

Lucky nodded silently. "More than anything," he murmured as his father filed in next to his Aunt Bobbie and Dillon. He scanned the rows, noting that everyone from Alexis and Jax to Carly and Jason to Elizabeth and Patrick were present and accounted for.

Nikolas grinned at Emily and waved at where she stood with Spencer in her arms. Lesley was next to her, doting adoringly over her great grandson. He was about to say something else to his brother when Father Coates appeared before them.

"Are you ready to start, Mr. Spencer?" the priest asked. Lucky nodded in permission before the Father Coates placed a quick call. Once his cell phone was safely hidden beneath his coat again, the priest clapped his hands and announced the ceremony was about to begin.

"Here we go," Lucky muttered under his breath, turning beside his brother to stare at the door leading to the roof. In just a few moments, Sam would walk through the door and toward him. A few minutes after that, they would finally be man and wife.

Kristina and Molly were the first through the door, toddling together as they threw daisy petals all over the roof. Hal way down the makeshift aisle, Molly caught sight of her mother in the audience and ran through the group of people into Jax's waiting arms. Kristina stopped, unsure of what to do. Nikolas knelt beside Lucky and whispered loudly. "Come here, sweetheart." Kristina threw the last handful of daisies on the ground and trotted to her cousin obediently.

Lucky grinned at Kristina as Lulu opened the door to let Cameron come out. Dressed in jeans and a shirt to match his father's the little boy balanced a cushion meticulously on his outstretched palm. Looking through the audience, Lucky's eye caught Elizabeth's. She smiled at him, and he could tell that she was genuinely happy – not just for him but also for herself. As the little boy took his rightful place next to his father, he was happy that they had finally found themselves in a great place.

Lulu was the next to appear out of the door, her long blonde hair swept back into a messy bun. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how much his baby sister looked like his mother. While Laura couldn't be there with him, he almost felt like she was there through Lulu. As she started toward him, he watched as her eyes shifted toward Dillon. Clutching a small bouquet of white and pink daisies, a small glint flashed from her left finger. He made a mental note to have a little talk with Dillon later.

Pausing in front of Father Coates, Lulu reached over and hugged her brother tightly. Lucky reached down and murmured into her ear, "I saw it." His sister blushed and smiled secretly as she took her position opposite Nikolas.

Finally, with everyone ready, the entire mass of people turned and looked toward the door as Sam came out. Her long dark hair hung loosely in ringlets around her shoulder, a single white daisy tucked behind her ear. She held a bouquet slightly larger than Lulu's, dark jeans hugging her body. Lucky could just make out the slightest bump beneath her button-up shirt, one that actually belonged to him as she had grown out of hers. There was nothing sexier than knowing that she was carrying his baby and wearing his clothes. He wasn't sure why it turned him on, only that it did.

Sam stared at Lucky, trying to ignore the panic going through her brain. She wasn't worried that she was making a mistake. She knew that marrying Lucky was the right thing. Instead, she was afraid that she was going to trip in front of everyone or that she was going flub her vows. They had agreed to use their own words, and she had spent much of the last weak trying to come up with the absolute right thing to say.

"Hi," Lucky whispered as she finally reached him. He took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles tenderly. Sam murmured a private hello back before the turned in unison toward their priest.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the beautiful union of this man and this woman in wedded bliss," he began. "There is nothing greater in this life than the single love of two people, and today, they will make that commitment in the eyes of God."

Sam squeezed Lucky's hand to remind him that they were in this together. He gripped hers back, rubbing his thumb absently over her wrist. "Who supports the marriage of this woman to this man?" Father Coates asked.

Lucky looked over at Cameron and nodded slightly. "I do," the little boy announced with a jack o' lantern grin. Sam and Lucky had talked about who would give her away, and they both agreed that there wasn't anyone that fit the part. In the end, the only permission they needed to get married was that of Cameron. When Lucky had asked his son to do it, he had happily agreed. He loved his father and he loved Sam.

"Now, Samantha will share her vows with Lucky."

A single tear slipped down Sam's face as she turned to him. His vibrant blue eyes were wet with tears of his own as she began to recite words from her heart. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of having a home. When I came to Port Charles four years ago, I knew that I had found the place to begin my life. And when I found you, I knew that I had found the man to build that life with. As I stand before you now, I see that I have a family. Not only have given me your heart and our child, you've brought your son into my life. You've helped me connect to my mother, my sisters and my cousin. You've shared your family with me. You are my home, Spencer. You're my happy ending."

Reaching up to wipe away the tears from her eyes, it took everything Lucky had not to reach over and kiss her. "And now, Lucky will share his vows with Samantha."

"When I was first getting to know you, I remember thinking how lucky I was to just be your friend. Months later, I know now that would have never been enough for me because you are the most beautiful, most exquisite woman I have ever known. Everything in this world says that we should have never been together. I've often wondered how many things had to change before the stars aligned and brought you to me. We've overcome the odds, McCall. Our journey escapes all reason but makes me believe that all of this really was our destiny."

By that time, nearly everyone was crying, caught up in just how emotional both the bride and groom were. Even Father Coates felt himself near tears as he asked Cameron for the rings. Placing them on the Bible before him, Father Coates turned back to the couple and told them to exchange rings.

"I, Samantha Elizabeth McCall take thee, Lorenzo Lucas Spencer, to be my partner in life. I vow to always treat as an equal, to put our family above all others and to spend every day loving you more than the one before."

"I, Lorenzo Lucas Spencer, take thee, Samantha Elizabeth McCall, to be my partner in life. I vow to always treat you as an equal, to put our family above all others and to spend every day loving you more than the one before."

"To honor their marriage, Lucky and Samantha have asked Lesley Lu and Nikolas to share few words."

Lulu pulled a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "Growing up as a Spencer, I have long known the epic love of Luke and Laura. Living in the shadow of such a historic romance has never been easy for my brother or me, but somehow, we've both managed to find a love of our own. We're no longer in the shadow but in the light. Because of our father and mother, Lucky and I knew to always look for the dream. In Sam, I know that my brother's dream has come true."

"Many years ago, Lucky and I changed the course of history when we brought two feuding families together with friendship and mutual brotherly love. Tonight, the Cassadine and Spencer families are once again coming together to celebrate the marriage of Lucky and Sam. Out of that amazing love has come a child, the ultimate symbol of a new beginning."

"And now, by power vested in me and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Coates recited. "Lucky, you may now kiss your bride."

Everything else faded away as Lucky dropped Sam's hand and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her body flush against his, he quickly captured her mouth in a deep kiss. Her hands gripped his shirt as he pulled away, dropping soft pecks on her ruby lips. Taking her hand again, they both turned and smiled out at everyone watching. "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer!"

Lucky and Sam turned back to each other and kissed again, eliciting a round of applause from the onlookers. Lucky didn't hear anything else as he swept her off her feet, their lips still locked as they turned in a circle. Sam giggled against his lips as her feet dangled off the ground. As he sat her down, he felt Cameron yanking on the tail of his shirt. "What is it, buddy?"

Cameron looked up at his father questioningly. "Are we married yet, Daddy?" 

"Yeah, buddy, we're married," he chuckled as he lifted his son to his hip. Sam kissed Cam on the cheek before folding both the boys in a hug.

Over the next few minutes, everyone came by to congratulate them before heading downstairs to the nurse's lounge for the reception. Finally, after a very busy half-hour, Lucky was alone with only Sam, Lulu and Nikolas. "Thank you both for what you said, it was absolutely perfect."

"Well, thanks for including us," Lulu chirped as she shifted next to her oldest brother's. "Congratulations to you both."

"Come here, Lu," Lucky insisted, pulling his sister into a hug. Nikolas reached over and kissed his new sister-in-law before they exchanged partners. Lucky and Nikolas hugged in the manliest way possible while Lulu hugged her new sister.

"While we're up here, I have something I'd like to tell you," Lulu announced. "Lucky, I know that you already know, but Nikolas and Sam do not."

"You're engaged," Nikolas and Sam said in unison.

"You knew?"

"I saw the ring," Nikolas said as Sam replied, "I recognize the grin."

"We'll have to talk to Dillon," Lucky told his brother.

"Don't you dare," Lulu cried, elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"He won't," Sam promised as she looped her arm through Lucky's.

Nikolas smiled and recognized the need for a private moment. "We'll see you down there."

"Oh!" Lulu realized aloud. "Yeah, we'll see you."

"I thought they'd never leave," Lucky laughed as they shut the door behind them. He pulled a bottle of travel ginger ale from his pocket. "Since this is where it all started, I thought we could start our life the same way. I know you can't have alcohol, so this will have to do."

"It's perfect," Sam retorted as they walked over to the edge. Handing a bottle of her own, they clinked the glass together and downed the contents in one long shot.

"So, Mrs. Spencer, what do you say?"

"This is the best single moment of my life."

"Well, I don't think I could have asked for a more perfect response."

"Well, I have one."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she stepped closer to him and leaned on her tiptoes. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

The next seven months were a blur for the newly united couples of Port Charles. Love was definitely in the air, and every day brought them closer together. Couples who never would have stood a chance before were stronger than ever, having finally found a beginning and an end in each other.

Carly and Jason were the next couple to wed, happily tying the knot on a perfect spring day in April. The beautiful, lush gardens at Greystone, Sonny's former estate, were the perfect setting for them to finally start their lives together. With Michael and Morgan serving as the only attendants, it had been a small ceremony with just family and a few close friends.

Lulu had been the perfect maid of honor for her cousin. Carly had purposely thrown her the bouquet, a feat not undetected by Dillon. Everyone had watched on in admiration as Carly spun around the dance floor in Jason's arms, their eyes only locked on each other. While some said that it had been a short courtship, Bobbie was the first to point out that it had been a decade in the making. Even Monica had found a way to be happy for the couple for it was impossible to deny the peace, loyalty, respect and selfless love that was mutual between the new husband and wife.

"I just want to honor the people that brought Carly and I together," Jason had toasted, lifting his champagne flute toward the sky. Sonny was on everyone's mind as he recited those words, and Carly knew that there was no one else her ex-husband would have wanted her to spend her life with. "Not just those that are here tonight but those who have helped us along our journey."

Carly's favorite moment of the night was when Jason danced with his mother, a surprising move to everyone. She had been so proud of him then, glad that he was finally giving up the old anger that had consumed him for years. His father's death had changed him, and slowly, he was finding that there was still a Quartermaine blood left in the Morgan heart. While she would never fully trust the family, Carly found it important that Jason have a bond with the people that loved him. And if they included the Qs, she wanted that for Jason. He had taught her that truly loving someone meant putting them first. Since he was forever doing that, she thought it was her turn.

And as the leaves started to fall from the trees, she was happily five months pregnant with her third child. Jason was looking forward to having another child in the household, almost enough to have a hockey team, Carly joked. Not only was their home filled with the laughter of Michael and Morgan, but Alexis allowed Kristina to visit weekly and Jason spent as much time with the child he shared with Elizabeth as possible. Carly was excited to finally have a daughter of her own, a beautiful little girl she planned to name Alana Michele, after Alan and Sonny.

Elizabeth had given birth to her own daughter, Audrina Elizabeth Webber-Morgan, in May. Both mother and father had fallen in love with the little girl instantly, with her gentle blue eyes and soft chestnut hair. Michael and Morgan loved to take turns fawning over the newborn, and everything Audrina did amazed Cameron. Between the three brothers, hours were spent watching over the baby.

Elizabeth and Jason weren't the only ones who had fallen in love with Audrina. Elizabeth's grandmother, Audrey, was continuously amazed with how beautiful her namesake was. As she had held Liz's hand in the delivery room, she had visibly wept when her granddaughter shared the child's name. She spent as much time as possible with her granddaughter's family, glad to still have a few of the Webbers near by.

And that family had not only grown to include a newborn daughter but also a cocky doctor. Patrick Drake had proposed during a t-ball game in the park. Cameron had just crossed home plate after a grand slam when he had dropped to one knee on the aluminum bleacher. Having already talked to Audrey and Cameron beforehand, Liz had cried as she happily accepted and slipped the dainty diamond ring on her left ring finger.

Patrick was a great stepfather to Audrina, even before they were married. He would alternate nights with Elizabeth, often getting up at 3 a.m., even after working for two straight days. The doctor and nurse were an undeniable team, both at home and at work. Taking on more responsibility at General Hospital after Alan's death, Patrick had worked stringently for weeks prior to Audrina's birth so that he could stay home with her on a sort of paternity leave. When they had returned to work, it had been almost as hard for him to separate from the baby as it had been for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Carly had come to an understanding when Jason had married Carly last spring. The two women would never be friends but they had found a way to co-exist in the lives of the people they loved. For the baby's sake, for Jason's sake, even for Patrick's sake, they had found a way to make it work. Elizabeth allowed the blonde to love her daughter as her own. She was the mother, but she needed to know someone worthy would be waiting should something ever happen. They had an understanding, and in some strange way, Liz trusted her former nemesis. Now that they were no longer competing for the affections of a certain mobster, it seemed that they really didn't have any reason to hate each other anymore.

Patrick and Elizabeth planned to marry at Christmas time in a small chapel on the edge of town. Pete would be the best man, the one friend from the doctor's former life that he still allowed in his world. And Emily was going to be her maid of honor, a friendship that had survived basically everything. With her marriage as strong as ever to Nikolas and Spencer growing by leaps and bounds, Liz knew that there was no one better to serve as a witness to her new beginning than her best friend.

And despite the fact that her marriage to Lucky had been over for a long time, Elizabeth had asked Lulu to stand up with her. The two were still kindred in so many ways, sharing a sisterly bond that legalities couldn't touch. Both had cried the afternoon Liz had asked at Kelly's, sharing memories of the last time Lulu had stood by her side. With all her various roles as a bridesmaid over the past several months, Dillon liked to say that she was just practicing for the real thing.

And the real thing was coming, one day at a time. Dillon and Lulu had agreed to a semi-long engagement after Edward had promised a small house if they make it a year. Until then, they spent many long hours in their tiny little room above Kelly's. Like many great Port Charles couples before them, Dillon and Lulu found a haven away from the craziness of their families within the confines of those four walls.

Having gone back to his role as a director, film major and movie buff, Dillon was in the midst of writing a screenplay about his relationship with Lulu. He wanted to tell their story, from beginning to end, with all the glorious and devastating moments. In some ways, it had helped him heal from the abortion and given him perspective on the events of the last year. Nothing had been easy, but in the end, it had all been worth it for the Young Spielberg. It had brought Lulu into his life, a place he hoped she would stay forever.

And having gone through such a hard time hadn't left Lulu broken either. She was still studying nearly everything at Port Charles University, trying to figure out what was her greatest passion in life. She didn't know what she wanted to do in life, but she knew whatever it was, she would do it with all her heart. This semester had been filled with art history and music classes. Ned had talked about coming back to the city, and Dillon had discussed giving her a possible internship. She wasn't sure that she would find her life's work in the process, but if nothing else, she would see a few cool indie bands in the process.

Every Sunday afternoon, Lulu would meet her brothers, Lucky and Nikolas, outside the door at the hospital where their mother still lived. Sometimes, their significant others would come with them, children in tow. Other times, it was just the three of them, sharing the events of the week with their mother and each other. Luke had even come with them a few times, still preferring to spend his time with Laura alone. It had become easier for the youngest Spencer offspring to deal with her mother's state, finally learning to accept things for the way they were rather than the way she wanted them to be. She still had her moments, but Dillon would sit with her on the couch and they would scan the pages of old albums for hours.

Looking at old photo albums was also helpful for the middle Davis child. Whenever Kristina seemed like she was sad and missing her father, Alexis would show her the photographs Carly had kindly copies in the months after Sonny's death. She would tell her stories about the man, leaving out all the bad details that she would undeniably learn about some day. Sometimes Alexis still missed her former friend and one-time lover, especially when she looking into her daughter's eyes. Having Michael and Morgan around seemed to help, and she was glad that she had put the past behind her for the sake of the children.

Molly was flourishing as well, talking now more than ever. Both girls were taking ballet classes, flouncing around the house in their pink slippers and tulle skirts. To balance everything, Alexis had enrolled them in a sign language class, determined to make sure that they were just as independent and adept as she was. Jax had grinned and told her that as her daughters, it was pretty much a sure thing. She had simply smiled and kissed him sweetly, glad to have him in her life to rib her.

Jax and Alexis had taken things slowly for months, letting the friendship gradually transform into a deep and true love. He had been there the afternoon when she went into remission and then six months later when it was reconfirmed. There were talks of marriage, but neither of them was in a hurry. He still had his own place, but it was simply a formality at this point. Most of his time was spent at the lake house with "his girls," living the life of a true family man just as he had always wanted.

Lady Jane had happily supported the relationship, having adored the strong lawyer for many years. She basked in her role as a pseudo-grandmother to the girls, sending them gifts from all over the world when she was traveling. They had spent a long Labor Day weekend together, and Alexis had enjoyed having her in town at Christmas to share in the festivities with her family. Everyone had saved the date, promising to make the day about just one branch of a very twisted family tree. Jane, Jax, Alexis, Nikolas, Emily, Lucky, Sam, Kristina, Cameron, Molly, Spencer and the newest addition to the family were all present – the first time Alexis' family had ever shared a holiday together.

Sam had also looked forward to the day as it would be one of the first times she would be able to show of her daughter, the new light of her life. Since giving birth to Natasha Lauren Spencer, her entire world was about her husband and baby. She was perfectly content to spend her evenings on the couch with Lucky, their daughter sleeping peacefully in the bassinette beside them. Cameron adored his other new sister, often peering over the edge in hopes that she would wake up and do something new. He had been proud to be the first person to make Nat smile, and since then, he had been hooked.

Natasha had been born during the biggest blizzard to hit Port Charles in nearly a half-century. Lucky had grumbled to himself when he had seen the forecast, knowing in his heart that his daughter would come right in the middle of it. When Sam had started having labor pains, more than a foot had already blanketed the city during the late fall snow. Eighteen inches were on the ground by the time her water broke at GH, and almost two feet of fresh powder had fallen when the little girl finally made her appearance to the world.

Life in the cottage for the Spencer family was perfect, and Sam could not imagine wanting anything else in her life. She had a wonderful marriage to a man she loved and two children that she would give her life for. She had forged good friendships with Emily and Carly, and Lulu had grown to be like a sister. She still adored her younger sisters, and was surprised how wonderful her relationship had grown to be with her mother. All those months ago, she could have never imagined that she would have such a wonderful life, one filled with the love of family and friends.

Lucky had gotten another promotion after his recovery from the explosion, running his own team. He was in a safer position than before, especially since much of the mob drama had died along with Sonny. He still worked closely with Cruz, his best friend other than Nikolas and Emily. The job gave him enough money to allow Sam to stay home with their daughter, something she was happy to do for at least the time being. In her spare time, she was still taking correspondence classes online, determined to earn her college degree. Despite everything, she still wanted to be a lawyer, and when it came to Sam, you could never count her out. Stubborn to the core like her mother, she and Lucky often dreamed of the day when they would rule Port Charles as Chief of Police and District Attorney.

As the clock struck midnight in the sleepy New York town, another year had come and gone. An accident had changed everything for two people left on the fringes, or so it had seemed. Yes, life had changed greatly for Samantha McCall and Lucky Spencer, but it had also changed for everyone around them. Jasper Jacks, Alexis Davis, Patrick Drake, Elizabeth Webber, Carly Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Lulu Spencer and Dillon Quartermaine had all been affected by a single car accident on an icy New Year's Eve, but amazingly enough, it was all for the best. Fate had intervened, and destiny had had its way. Ringing in the New Year now signified not the beginning of the end but rather the end of the beginning…

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story over the course of the past two months. _


End file.
